


I like you, I love you

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Angst with a Happy Ending, Athlete Vegeta, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Blushy Vegeta, Cute Vegeta, Dragon Ball AU, Drama & Romance, Emotions, Eventual Sex, F/M, Highschool AU, Highschool tingz, Hormones, Horndog Raditz, Nerdy Vegeta, Prince Vegeta - Freeform, Prince of all Saiyans, Romance, Sassy Bulma, Sex, Sporty Vegeta, Sweetheart Tarble, The Beginning, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Young Love, teenage angst, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Everyone, I think we all knew the creation of this fic was inevitable, it was only a matter of when. Well, here it is, the dragon ball highschool au fic! Featuring (you already know at this point, c'mon) Vegeta and Bulma, my OTP, my favorite ship EVER, the OG power couple! So excited for you to read it! Please leave comments and kudos and let me know how I'm doing! Follow me on twitter if you like!Twitter: @Sayajin_shojo
Relationships: Android 17/Original Female Chracter, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gure/Tarble (Dragon Ball), Kale/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Nappa/Original Character, Raditz/Caulifla, Turles/Fasha
Comments: 90
Kudos: 129





	1. Me? Crush on you? Ha!

“Oh my God! You’re such a baby!” A girl with piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair laughed. She was standing in front of a girl with raven hair done in a bun. 

“L-Lazuli I just don’t want to get in trouble!!” ChiChi, the girl with the raven hair shouted to the blonde. 

Lazuli rolled her eyes. “You’re such a scaredy cat. Lapis came with us and even Bulma said she’s on her way. Besides, we’re supposed to write a report for history class, don’t you want to check out the building?”

“No! We aren’t supposed to go onto this property without permission and it’s the middle of the night!” ChiChi cried.

The three teenagers stood at the rusty fence guarding a run down factory that, back in its prime, was used for producing all things locomotive. The twins, Lapis and Lazuli, were known around their high school for being mischievous and adventurous. They were also part of the popular crowd, along with the girl everyone recognized as the queen bee of the school, Bulma Briefs. ChiChi was definitely not one of the popular kids, but she’d recently been accepted as a designated nerd by Lazuli, who couldn’t be bothered to do any type of homework. Lazuli was plenty smart enough, but she just found her time to be too important to spend on homework assigned by teachers she’d forget the names of in a few years anyway. ChiChi was known as a goody-goody with near perfect grades and a knack for cooking, being the top student in the school’s culinary class. Lapis wasn’t very social like his sister and the rest of their popular crowd, but he had the swagger that made tons of girls at school swoon for him to which he blatantly ignored. 

“W-Why can’t we just come back tomorrow afternoon and get written permission to enter the premises? That way we can still get super cool facts and information while not having to worry about getting in trouble!” ChiChi pleaded. 

Lazuli grabbed ChiChi by the wrist and started dragging her toward the rusty fence. “No way, this will not only give us better pictures because they’ll look creepier, but it’ll be more exciting this way, too.” The girls stopped struggling when they heard cars pulling up. 

A dark gray luxury jeep rolled smoothly up next to the group of three. A ruckus came from the jeep as all four doors opened and out came what seemed like too many boys from such a small space. Five rowdy teenage boys tumbled out of the jeep. Lazuli smiled her cool smiled and waved over at the boys. ChiChi became more uncomfortable than ever. It wasn’t like she’d never been around boys, but she didn’t know any of these boys, not personally at least, and she felt like she couldn’t speak. Just as she was about to beg Lazuli to let her go home, a royal blue Maserati came speeding up to the fence. The door swung open and out came the queen bee herself, Bulma Briefs. She looked over at the group as she closed her car door and came walking over, revealing a high waist miniskirt in pink, a simple white blouse, and cute white tennis shoes. Bulma smoothed her long blue hair out and flashed a dazzling smile at everyone. 

“Hey B!” Yamcha, one of the rowdy boys called. He’d been friends with Bulma for a long time, and though they’d dated, they remained friends even after the fact. Bulma waved. 

“Hey Yamcha.”

“Bulma!” A tall boy ran over and scooped Bulma up in a great big hug. 

Bulma squealed. “Haha! Hey Goku!” She hugged her friend back and giggled a bit more when he put her back down. Her intelligent blue eyes caught ChiChi’s eyes looking at her. ChiChi, afraid of getting made fun of, quickly averted her eyes. 

Bulma walked over and stuck her hand out, causing ChiChi to look up at her again. “Hi, I’m Bulma. What’s your name?”

ChiChi hesitated before taking Bulma’s hand and shaking it. “I’m ChiChi.”

“Nice to meet you ChiChi! Are you new to the group?” Bulma asked, unaware of ChiChi’s purpose at the meeting with all the teens. 

“N-not exactly, Lazuli invited me so I could write her report for her. I didn’t mean to intrude on social time with a group of friends.” ChiChi fidgeted uncomfortably. 

Bulma’s smile fell from her face and her eyes shot over to Lazuli. “Is that right? Well, you just stick with me tonight, okay?” Lazuli caught the look Bulma was shooting toward her and decided it would be best to stay out of Bulma’s way for the night. “I like your hair by the way, it looks super cute. Maybe you could come hang out with me some time and show me how you do it?

ChiChi looked at Bulma with a surprised expression. “O-Oh, just tell me when and where I need to be and if there’s anything else you need me to do.” 

Bulma shook her head. “I think you’re misunderstanding. I’m not asking you to be a pet like  _ Lazuli _ apparently did, I’m asking as your new friend.”

ChiChi’s eyes widened. “F-Friend?”

Bulma nodded. “Yup! Now, have you been introduced to everyone yet?”

ChiChi shook her head.

Bulma grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward the boys. “Okay, so here we have, Yamcha”, Bulma said pointing to a tall boy with a boyish face and a scar on his cheek, “he’s really good at baseball and a HUGE dork.” Bulma laughed as Yamcha shouted objections. “This here is Raditz”, Bulma gestured toward another tall boy with super long black hair, “he’s an absolute horndog, so don’t get too close.” Raditz winked at ChiChi. Bulma walked over to the tallest boy of the group. “This beast of a teenage boy is Nappa, the only teen I know to have a full grown mustache and a bald head.” Bulma giggled. “This is Tarble” she said, pointing to a shorter boy with a kind face, “he’s an absolute sweetheart and I’m 100% sure you guys will get along well.” Bulma stopped in front of a tall boy with a handsome face and wild hair. “This is Goku, I’ve known him practically my whole life. Personally, I think you two would make a great couple,” Goku’s and ChiChi’s faces turned red at Bulma’s remark, “but I’m getting ahead of myself, you guys will figure that out on your own. Anyway, the other important thing you need to know is that Goku, Tarble, Nappa, and Raditz are all Saiyans.” 

“S-Saiyans?” ChiChi asked.

“Humanoid aliens.” Raditz said. 

“Oh, wow, I’ve never met any Saiyans before. That’s cool.” ChiChi said shyly. “I only know a Namekian, his name is Piccolo.”

The guys all nodded. “Yeah Piccolo is a cool dude. He was actually going to come tonight, but he said he needed to meditate or whatever.” Yamcha said. 

Goku stuck out his hand as he looked at the pretty raven haired girl. “Hi, nice to meet you…sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

The girls eyes widened. “Oh! Um, my name is ChiChi.”

“Cool, I’m Goku, but you knew that. Anyway, nice to meet you and I hope to see you around more in our group.” He smiled warmly at ChiChi who responded with red cheeks and a shy smile. 

Bulma looked over at the twins. “I guess you already know Lapis and Lazuli. They’re not bad people, they’re just mischievous is all. I’m sure you’ll all warm up to each other.” Bulma reassured her. “Alright, so, are we doing this or what, guys?” Bulma asked the group. 

“Actually, B, we’re waiting for one more person.” Yamcha answered.

“Oh? And who might that be?” Bulma asked flipping her hair with sass.

“My brother, Vegeta.” Tarble answered. 

“You have a brother?” Bulma blinked. 

“Yeah, an older brother.” Tarble answered.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. How come he’s never hung out with us?” Bulma asked. 

“He’s not really the social type, and he spends his free time in the library if we aren’t at swim practice or football practice.” Tarble scratched his head. “Anyway, he texted me a few minutes ago, so he should be here soon.”

“I’m plenty social, Tarble.” Said a rough voice. All the teens looked up to the sky and saw him. A muscular boy with hair in a flame atop his head. He had his arms crossed over his chest which only accentuated his chiseled biceps and triceps. 

“Oh, hey brother!” Tarble shouted up to the muscular teen. 

Once Vegeta had full descended to the ground, and set his feet down, he scanned the group of teenagers accompanying his brother until his eyes stopped on a blue haired beauty. “Hey.” He said to Tarble. Vegeta’s onyx eyes studied Bulma’s face and body before snapping out of it. “Alright, let’s get this over with. I have shit to do, Tarble, and the rest of you assholes better be ready for practice bright and early tomorrow morning.” He grumbled at the other boys.

“Aw c’mon Prince Geta, give us a break! We’ve been busting our asses all month to get ready for the swim qualifiers and homecoming.” Raditz whined. 

“Yeah man! And we all know you’re going to outshine the rest of us anyway on account of being so strong!” Nappa chimed in. 

“Speak for yourselves! I’m gonna pass Vegeta in the swim competitions we have!” Goku said, smiling good naturedly at the idea of competing with his best friend. 

“Um, Prince?” Bulma asked. 

“Oh, yeah Tarble and Vegeta are royalty. Vegeta is the eldest prince.” Nappa and Raditz said in unison.

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!” Bulma made dreamy eyes at the idea of there being two princes that she’d be friends with. 

“Guys can we go already? I’d like to get the spook fest going if that’s okay with you.” Lazuli said. 

“Dude it’s only August, what’s with you and creepy stuff?” Yamcha asked her. 

Lazuli fixed her gaze on Yamcha with a stern expression. “I like what I like, and I don’t need to justify it to a guy who thinks softball is less hardcore than baseball just because it’s a mainly female team.”

The boys all howled in disbelief. “Yamcha, bro, she told you.” Raditz laughed. Yamcha shook his head in annoyance.    


“Yeah, whatever, man.” Yamcha rolled his eyes.

The group started walking through the opening in the rusty chain link fence all except for Bulma and ChiChi.

Bulma smiled at ChiChi. “You know, if you’re afraid I don’t mind taking you home, I know you’ve asked a few times to go home and I won’t make you stay if you’re afraid or uncomfortable.”

“Truthfully, I kind of want to be here, but I don’t want to get in trouble-- I’m never in trouble! But I’m also tired of being seen as a goody-goody.” ChiChi looked down. 

“Well how about I let you in on a secret?” Bulma leaned in and whispered. “We actually do have permission to be here since my family owns the property, but the others don’t need to know that. It’ll ruin the excitement for them.”

ChiChi’s eyes widened. “What? Are you sure?”

Bulma nodded and took out her phone, turning the flashlight on and walking over to the far left side of the fence. She shined the light on a sign that read “Property of C Corp”. 

ChiChi blinked. “C Corp?”

Bulma nodded again. “Capsule Corp. It’s my dad’s company that I’ll inherit once I’m old enough to run the business. I’m taking college courses now involving all things tech, mechanical, engineering, math and science.”

ChiChi clasped her hands together. “I’m taking college courses too! I’m taking more advanced culinary courses! I want to be a professional chef.”

“That’s really cool Cheech! Can I call you Cheech?” Bulma asked. 

“Sure!” ChiChi smiled. 

“BOO!” A boys voice shouted. The two girls screamed. 

“Goku you rat!” Bulma started throwing her fists at Goku who just laughed and easily swatted them away.

“Sorry Bulma, I couldn’t help myself! I noticed you guys weren’t with the group and I came to find you and make sure you were both okay.” Goku scratched the back of his head. 

Bulma smirked. “Ooohhh, you wanted to come check on  _ ChiChi _ , didn’t you?” Bulma wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Haha, maybe, yeah.” Goku chuckled. 

“Well, you two better walk together and stay close just so we know ChiChi is safe!” Bulma pushed the two together. “I’ll catch up in a sec, I just realized I left my good camera in my car.” Bulma waved at the pair and walked back to her car, opening the door and leaning in to grab the camera from the passenger seat. 

“I’ve seen you before.” A deeper voice said. Bulma practically jumped out of her skin. 

“Will everyone stop sneaking up on me? Geez!” Bulma shouted, spinning around on her heel to find Vegeta standing behind her. “O-Oh, it’s you. Vegeta right?”

“Yeah, you’re Bulma Briefs, aren’t you?” the boy asked without missing a beat. 

“The one and only.” Bulma gestured to herself as she closed the car door. 

“Your father and my father are business partners. My father takes missions to other planets to find new types of metal and whatnot and brings them back for your father to make shit with.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma looked at him with a bored expression before flashing him a flirty smile. “And here I thought you hung back to tell me I’m pretty or something.”

“I’d have to think you’re pretty to do something like that.” Vegeta said back, a smug expression on his face.

“Wow, that’s quite the attitude you have there. Pretty big talk coming from someone of your… small stature.” Bulma said, her face equally as smug.

Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “You’re even worse than I was told.”

“I’d say the same but no one ever talks about  _ you _ , good or bad.” Bulma said, challenging him again. 

Vegeta took a step forward. “Watch it.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Or what? You’ll beat me up with those muscles that look too big for your body?  _ Please _ .” The young heiress spared no insult on the boy in front of her, but the truth was that she was really interested in him, and definitely found him physically attractive. 

“Would you look at that? Just another girl who can’t keep her eyes on my eyes, she has to let them wander around my body.” Vegeta shook his head in feigned disappointment. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Dream on, ‘roid boy.”

“This is au naturale, baby. Not a single supplement or steroid has touching this physique.” Vegeta smirked.

“That’s so impressi-” Bulma cut her sentence short with a fake snoring sound. 

“You’re so mature.” Vegeta said.

“Thanks, it’s kind of my thing.” Bulma winked and started to walk past him to the fence, stopping right in front of the opening. “Well, tough guy, you coming or what?”

Vegeta said nothing, but followed the young heiress into the darkness on the other side of the fence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Monday, Bulma got out of bed earlier in the morning than usual. Though she lived in a dorm at her high school, her father insisted that she come home to work with him and see her mother whenever they happened to be at home from their fabulous vacations or events they attended. They were often away on business, which was why Bulma had been sent to a high school where she could stay in a dorm being that the commute was far from Capsule Corp. She walked to her bathroom that connected to her second floor bedroom at Capsule Corp and hopped in the shower. Not only was she awake early to get to school on time, but she was up even earlier so she could have a chance to catch the boys at football practice that morning. Her interest had piqued when she met the mysterious older brother of her friend, Tarble. He was witty, quick with smart remarks, and had a body like she’d never seen on a boy her age. 

“Good morning sweetie.” Panchy called from the kitchen as she caught of glimpse of Bulma trotting down the stairs.

“Hey, good morning mom.” Bulma answered, smiling warmly at her mother. 

“Come have breakfast with me and your father, won’t you?” Panchy cooed. 

“Sure, but is it okay if we go straight to campus after?” Bulma asked. 

“Of course my dear, we’ll eat quickly then. Seems like you’re in a hurry. What’s the rush?” Dr. Briefs asked his daughter.

“O-Oh um, well I need to go to the library.” Bulma lied. She didn’t like lying to her parents and it was rare that she did, but she knew how overbearing they could be when they heard of a  _ ‘prospective husband’ _ , and Bulma really couldn’t handle much more of them butting in after they tried their hardest to have her marry Yamcha after only 4 months of dating.

“Ah, yes, a very good reason indeed. Alright, let’s eat quickly so we can get you there before you have to get to class.”

The family ate quickly and though their interactions were cut short for the morning, Bulma was still thankful to have eaten breakfast with her parents being that she didn’t see them very often. “Bye, mom! See you when you get back from Bora Bora!” Bulma waved. 

“Bye sweetheart!” Panchy waved back.

Dr. Briefs had Bulma to school with just enough time for her to walk past the football field on her way to her first class. She’d hugged her father tightly before he drove off in the hovercar, and she turned to walk toward the field. To her confusion, though, the field was empty. She clung to the chain link fence and looked around the empty field trying to imagine where the team could be. “They can’t all be sick, right?”

“Correct. They’re in the library.”

Bulma spun around to see Vegeta again. “Would you quit doing that already? Ugh. You’re like a ghost or something. I was just looking for Goku; I wanted to know if he completed his science project. I have to keep on him about it or he’ll--”

“Procrastinate and never get it done, yeah, I know. I’m on him about it too. Anyway, our schedules have been switched around because the football coach had to leave town. His mother is very sick and he left here to be with her, so the school is looking for a new coach. So we’ll be sticking to swim team for now.” Vegeta said. “Would you happen to know where the fuck this is?” He shoved a class schedule paper into her face which she snatched away in annoyance. 

“Oh, this is wild.”

“What?” Vegeta grumbled. 

“Well, it looks like you’ve been moved into three of my classes. But...why weren’t you taking advanced classes if you’re qualified? They don’t just put anyone in these classes.” Bulma looked at him. 

“My football schedule always conflicted and I took the later classes that are offered, which are unfortunately not advanced classes.” Vegeta answered, a layer of disinterest coating his tone.

“I see. Well, you might as well come with me since we have first period together.” Bulma grabbed his backpack strap and pulled him behind her to their science class. 

Vegeta finally wriggled free of her impossible grip on his backpack. “I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own, thanks.” He growled. 

“Whatever, this is class. Better find a seat before the good ones are taken.” Bulma said, walking to the front of the classroom and grabbing a seat front and center. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in surprise. Bulma seemed like the type to sit in the back of the class and slack off from what he’d gathered about her, but he was beginning to find out she was quite the opposite. Despite her good standing with the popular crowd, she was a star pupil and took her studies very seriously. Vegeta surprised her by taking the seat next to her. “Oh? You’re gonna sit next to me even though you’re afraid I might  _ sneak a peek _ of your body?” Bulma said with exaggeration. 

“I’m here to show you who the smartest of all is, Bulma.” Vegeta smirked condescendingly. 

“You’re so annoying, can’t you sit somewhere else?”

“And miss the opportunity to watch you realize there’s someone smarter than you? Not a chance.” Vegeta chuckled. 

Bulma gritted her teeth and the battle of who could raise their hand and provide an answer first began. The rest of the class quickly became tired of their competition and by the end of the period, the two were bickering like a married couple. 

By the end of the day, the two had gone from playful competitors to full blown enemies. 

“You’re so fucking full of yourself!” Bulma shouted.

“And you’re a fucking  _ brat _ who can’t stand to be one upped!” Vegeta growled back.

“Woah woah woah!” Raditz shouted from across the hall, along with the other Saiyan boys and Yamcha. 

“Alright break it up you two.” Yamcha said, pulling Bulma away from Vegeta. “Let’s take a walk, huh? I need to go to the library right now anyway, and I need you to help me pick out books for my English project.” Yamcha waved at the other boys as he hooked his arm in Bulma’s and walked away with her to get her to cool off.

“So, you got the hots for HBIC, huh Geta?” Raditz chuckled. 

“What? I most certainly do not. She’s annoying, she’s a fucking snob, she’s just awful.” Vegeta hissed.

The boys laughed. “You know what they say about Saiyan men, Geta. You can’t resist her and you know exactly why.” Raditz clapped his hand onto the shorter Saiyan’s shoulder. “You’ve got it bad.”

“You’re an idiot and don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vegeta shook his head and walked off.

The teens looked at each other knowingly.

“Hey man, so Goku how’s it going with that girl, ChiChi?” Nappa asked.

Goku’s face turned a light shade of pink. “Well, we may have a date tonight.”

The boys howled in approval. “Good going, Goku. You gotta tell us how it goes man. Where are you guys going?”

“I’m taking her to some culinary exhibit that she was talking about. It’s supposed to be a thing where we also get to taste a lot of delicious foods.” Goku rubbed his stomach in anticipation.

“You two are a match made in heaven, man. You love to eat and she loves to cook. You’re set.” Nappa laughed. The rest of the boys snickered in agreement. 

“So what’s this I hear about Goku finally going on a date?” A tall boy with green skin and pointed ears walked up to the group. 

“Hiya Piccolo!” Goku greeted. “I finally found a girl who seems nice and not too stuck up.”

“What about Bulma?” Piccolo asked. The other boys made “oooohhhh” sounds. 

“Well yeah, Bulma’s the same but she’s just a friend. I don’t see her like I see ChiChi.” Goku said. 

“What about ChiChi?” Came a sweet voice from behind the group of boys.

They all turned to see ChiChi. 

“Hi guys, h-how are you?” ChiChi asked, blushing as their jaws all dropped at the sight of her. “What’s wrong? Do I look weird? Oh! I told Bulma this outfit wasn’t for me!” ChiChi nervously fidgeted with her shirt. She was dressed in shorts that showed off her legs while still protecting her modesty, a baby pink tee that said “CUTIE” across the front in black letters, and matching baby pink tennis shoes with white crew socks.

“Ch-ChiChi you look so cute!” Goku blurted out. The rest of the guys cringed. 

“Alright, let’s go guys.” Raditz said, and the boys walked off leaving the pair to stand with each other, faces red with embarrassment. 

“S-so Bulma helped you with your outfit today, huh?” Goku said, his cheeks bright red.

“Yeah! I thought I would look weird with her clothes on but she insisted I try it out.” ChiChi twiddled her thumbs as she tried not to stumble over her words.

“Well, I think you look really cute, but I hope you don’t feel like you have to dress differently for my sake; I think you’re cute the way you dress yourself and do your hair and stuff. B-But for the record you do  _ not _ look weird, you look real cute.” Goku stammered. 

“Oh, Goku!” ChiChi covered her face with both hands to hide her blushing cheeks. 

“Hey uh, we never exchanged numbers. Should we?” Goku asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” ChiChi whipped out her cellphone and handed traded it with Goku. She put her number in his phone and he did the same with his number in her phone. 

Goku frowned when he saw her name written plainly in his phone. 

“I-Is something wrong, Goku?” ChiChi asked nervously. 

“I just had to fix your name in my phone. See?” Goku showed her the contact info screen, and her name was now between two red hearts. 

ChiChi giggled, and did the same with his name, except with orange hearts to match his jacket that he almost always wore. 

“Well, I need to get to my dorm so I can grab my purse and then we can head out if you’re ready?” ChiChi looked up at Goku. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I wanna put my backpack in my room too so I’ll meet you at the front doors, is that okay?” Goku asked. 

“Yeah that’s perfect. See you in a few minutes!” ChiChi said skipping off to her dorm room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright B thanks for your help. I never would’ve known which books to grab.” Yamcha smiled at his friend. 

“You’re welcome Yami. SO. Let’s gossip.” Bulma excitedly moved the books out of the way as they sat down at a study table.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “What about?”

“Goku and ChiChi of course! Things seem to be going well with them and they have a date tonight!” Bulma sighed happily. 

“Bulma you need to get a boyfriend or something and stop playing the matchmaker.” Yamcha laughed. 

“Hey! I’m good at it so why should I?” Bulma pouted. “I like to s-GAH” Bulma grabbed Yamcha’s shirt and yanked him out of his chair and under the study table. 

“Bulma! What are y-”   
  
“SHH. He’ll hear you!” Bulma whispered aggressively. 

“B why are we under a table?”

“Vegeta’s over there.”   
  
“Okay? And? Just ignore him if you don’t want to talk to him.” 

“ _ NO _ . You don’t understand. I wanna know about him. I need dirt. I need blackmail material. Something to say to him to wipe that stupid smirk off his face when he’s annoying me!” Bulma said. 

“Orrrrrr. And this is just a suggestion.  _ Ignore him _ .” 

“Ugh, where’s the fun in that?” 

“You’re hopeless, B, you really are.”

Bulma peeked over the table to see Vegeta talking to someone. She saw manicured hands and teal hair and her face twisted in disgust. “What the heck?”

“What now?” Yamcha peeked over the table and followed Bulma’s line of sight. “Uh oh. Someone’s jealous.”

Bulma snapped her head to the left to look at Yamcha. “ _ Jealous _ ? I know for a  _ fact _ you aren’t suggesting I’m jealous of  _ Marron _ .”

Yamcha chuckled. “Maybe not of Marron, but you’re jealous that Vegeta is talking to her.”

“You’re way off base, dude. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Bulma rolled her eyes a little too hard to be convincing. “But we need to get closer I can’t hear what they’re saying.  _ Wait. You can read lips. What are they saying Yami? TELL ME. _ ” Bulma half whispered, half yelled. 

Yamcha shook his head. “He’s asking her where the maps are because he has a geography worksheet he has to do.”

“Boring, my interest has died. Let’s go.” Bulma stood up and grabbed her books off the study table and sauntered away leaving Yamcha on the floor still.

Later that evening, Bulma was fast asleep in her dorm room. She didn’t have a roommate since the dean of the school wanted to give “Dr. Briefs’ precious daughter” the royal treatment to ensure the continuation of funding from the wealthy family. Bulma hadn’t minded at first, but these days she was feeling lonely rooming all by herself. She was woken by a knock at the door. 

Bulma got up and stretched on her way to the door, and opened it to find ChiChi standing there with tears in her eyes. “Cheech? What’s wrong! Did Goku make you cry? Oh that punk I’m going to WRECK his whole LIFE!”

ChiChi cried harder. “No! Goku didn’t do anything but I got spaghetti sauce on your tee!” ChiChi showed a small stain on the bottom front of the shirt. 

Bulma burst into laughter. “Oh, Cheech! You’re so sweet! Don’t worry about it; we can get the stain out! Here, put this shirt on and I’ll show you.” Bulma handed ChiChi another pink shirt and waited for her to change into it and hand over the dirty one. Bulma guided ChiChi to the bathroom and took out a spray bottle from her medicine cabinet. “This stuff gets  _ any _ stain out.” She sprayed it onto the spot on the shirt and gently rubbed the fabric against itself until the stain vanished. She rinsed the shirt out and draped it over the shower curtain rod to dry. 

ChiChi sighed a big breath of relief. “I’m so sorry! I understand if you don’t want to lend me shirts anymore.” The raven haired girl bowed her head in shame. 

“ChiChi don’t be silly, you can still borrow whatever you want. Heck, you can even keep whatever you want. I can always buy new clothes, and we can always get stains out. Accidents happen; it’s no big deal.” Bulma gave ChiChi a gentle squeeze. ChiChi smiled, eyes still wet with tears. 

“Bulma, you’re...my best friend.” ChiChi said shyly. “Oh! But not because you give me stuff! You’d be my best friend even if you didn’t! You see, you’re my best friend because you’re kind to me and help me out and make me feel better when I’m upset and-”

“You’re my best friend too, Cheech.” Bulma smiled warmly. 

ChiChi’s eyes grew twice their size and she started sobbing again. “You’re the best best friend I’ve ever had!”

Bulma’s smile dropped from her face as she looked away. “I’ve… never had a best friend…"

ChiChi went silent as she looked at Bulma in shock. “You’ve never had a best friend?”

“No.”

ChiChi suddenly was the one comforting Bulma. “It’s probably just because you’re so busy with all the stuff you do like studying hard and everything! Nothing to be ashamed of!” ChiChi chirped.

“Actually, it’s because I haven’t trusted anyone enough to get that close. People always just want to be my friend because I have money and fame.” Bulma shook her head.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, you’re not a celebrity to me, or even a rich girl. You’re just Bulma. Bulma, my best friend.” ChiChi said.

Bulma’s eyes welled with hot tears. No one had ever told her that they’d only seen  _ Bulma _ . They’d always seen the celebrity that she was, or her famous family, or the dollar signs associated with her family. ChiChi had a genuine heart, and a big one at that. Maybe Bulma had finally found a friend she could bear her soul to. She hoped she was right about ChiChi, because she’d decided to trust her. “T-Thank you ChiChi!” Bulma started sobbing and was shortly joined by ChiChi. The girls sobbed together until eventually they’d cried it out. 

“Cheech?”

“Yeah, B?” ChiChi shyly tried out the nickname, and Bulma smiled at it. 

“Would you wanna be my roommate?” Bulma asked, avoiding eye contact in case her offer was shot down.

ChiChi’s eyes widened. “Of course! It would be like a slumber party every single night!” ChiChi clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, wait, are we allowed to do that?”

“It shouldn’t be an issue. I’ll ask the dean to be sure though.” Bulma smiled.

It wasn’t long before the girls’ request to be roommates was approved and the two girls moved ChiChi’s belongings into the dorm with Bulma. Once they got settled, they both sighed happily. The girls chatted about boys until they decided it was time for bed, and they got into their respective beds and bid each other sweet dreams.

Bulma woke before ChiChi did and decided to go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. She got dressed in some casual shorts and a casual tshirt with an arbitrary college logo on it. The blue haired beauty brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun on top of her head, put her slide sandals on, and walked to the cafeteria without waking up her sleeping friend. 

As Bulma moved down the buffet line, she bumped into someone and looked up to see Vegeta scowling at her. She frowned back as fiercely as she could and stuck her nose in the air. “ _ Excuse me _ .” She said, before stomping over to a table and plopping down in the seat. She was all but surprised when Vegeta took the seat in front of her. “What do you want,  _ Vegeta _ ?”

“To sit here and eat my breakfast,  _ Bulma _ .” He answered with the same level of annoyance. 

“Why with me? Why not with your friends?” Bulma asked.

“At least with you I can have an intelligent conversation. All they talk about is tits and ass.” Vegeta shook his head. 

The heiress cackled. “Well, they’re teenage boys. What else do teenage boys even think about?”

“Some of us don’t make a habit of sitting around and thinking all the time. Some of us just like to relax. Sometimes we like to annoy bratty know it alls with blue hair.” Vegeta said before shoveling a fork full of scrambled egg into his mouth.

Bulma cracked a smile. “How flattered I am to be the object of your dreams of being annoying.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are your plans for today?” Vegeta asked. 

“Uh, I dunno, nothing really, I guess.”

“Excellent. Let’s partner up for the science project. We can get it done quicker together than with anyone else and we can get it over with while also making it the best one.” The Saiyan teen said as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the boy’s suggestion. “Wasn’t your goal to prove to me that you’re supposedly smarter?”

“It still is. However, working together would benefit me, and as a result, you as well.”

“I mean, I guess. I’ll see you at the libr-”

“No, we’ll study in my dorm. I don’t want to study in the library.”

Bulma laughed. “Why on earth not?”

“Because, stupid girl, that’s where people our age go to make out.”

“And you think if people saw me going in and exiting your dorm that they’d differently or  _ better _ than if they saw us in the library?” Bulma cackled. “Whatever you say, pal.”

“No, I don’t want to be trying to study and us be interrupted by idiots using the library to satisfy their raging hormones. I’d like to just get it over with.”

“Ah, okay that’s fair. Alright, I’m gonna text ChiChi and let her know I’m gonna be working on a science project and that I’ll see her later.” Bulma pulled out her phone and started typing. 

“Alright. I’ll let the guys know as well. Those fuckers better either be studying or practicing while I’m working on this fucking project.” Vegeta grumbled.

“Oh, please. You and I both know they won’t be doing either of those things. They’ll either be talking about tits and ass or having burping contests or whatever the hell you guys do for fun.” Bulma said. Her phone pinged, and she giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Vegeta asked. 

“ChiChi said ‘tell Vegeta I said hi’”, Bulma frowned, “and she sent a winky face emoji. Why the fuck does everyone think there’s something going on between us like that?” Bulma frowned deeper. 

“Who the fuck knows. They’re all idiots. Let’s go.” Vegeta stood up and lead Bulma to his dorm. The room was half messy, half immaculate. Bulma already knew which orange jacket wearing Saiyan was responsible for the messy side of the dorm. She began cleaning it up out of habit.

“The fuck are you doing?” Vegeta asked as he turned around with textbooks in his arms. 

“It’s a habit. I’ve known Goku since he was little and I’ve always been kind of like a big sister to him.”

“Just let the idiot live in his filth. He’ll figure it out once it starts to smell bad enough.” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“Won’t the smell bother you as well?”

“Obviously it will, but I’d like him to actually learn to clean up after himself.” 

“Well the smell is going to make it where I can’t study, so let me just go ahead and finish what I started.” Bulma said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of Goku’s dirty laundry. “Ugh, teenage boys are disgusting.” She mumbled under her breath. 

After Bulma had finally cleaned up, she plopped down on Vegeta’s bed. He shot her a disapproving glare. “Oh please, I’m just sitting down. Don’t get all excited.”

The two spent the better part of 7 hours straight working on their science project. They took notes and drew diagrams and worked on a powerpoint presentation of the special type of metal Vegeta’s father mined and brought to Earth for Bulma’s father to turn into more durable everyday objects. Vegeta found himself nodding off after a while and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, I think it’s quitting time for today. We got some good work done, why don’t you come back tomorrow sometime and we can finish the research part up and start actually figuring out what the physical aspect of our project is going to be?”

His question was met with silence. “Bulma?” The young prince looked over and saw Bulma fast asleep on his bed. He got up and was about to shake her awake, but when he got closer, all he could seem to focus on was how rosy her cheeks looked and how long her lashe were. How here messy hair smooshed against his pillow and was likely getting the smell of her shampoo all over it. She looked so pretty when she wasn’t running that big mouth of hers. Vegeta sighed deeply and pulled the blanket up over her and climbed onto Goku’s bed and passed out there. 

The two were woken when the dorm room door flung open and Goku and ChiChi’s voices filled the room. All four teens looked at each other in confusion until Bulma realized she’d fallen asleep on Vegeta’s bed. “WELL, I should go back to my dorm! Ahaha, see ya later!” She ran out of the room after gathering up her things.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes at Goku until he realized Goku wanted the dorm to be with ChiChi. “Oh, sorry, uh, I’ll just...follow the brat.” Vegeta collected his things and walked out of the dorm and saw Bulma dart around the corner way down the hall. He followed her assuming she was headed toward her dorm.

As Vegeta turned the corner, he found Bulma and Yamcha talking about a flyer that had been pinned to the corkboard on the main hall’s wall. The two looked at Vegeta as he approached. 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to keep working on the project or not, uh, Kakarot kicked me out of the dorm.” Vegeta started to turn around when he felt Bulma’s hand touch his arm. 

“Yes, that’d be cool. Yami, you should definitely show that flyer to that girl, Marissa, in your history class. It’ll almost guarantee a date for you guys.” She winked at Yamcha and then pulled Vegeta into her dorm. 

As he stepped through the door, the smell of strawberries filled his nose in a subtle and pleasant way. “Strawberries, huh?” Vegeta asked. 

“Yeah, they’re kinda my thing, you know? They’re my favorite.” Bulma chuckled as she tossed her textbooks onto her bed. “Well? Come sit.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

“Do we really have to go over this again? Right now the desk we have in here is holding ChiChi’s project and I’m not going to mess with her stuff. I might mess it up. Now quit being so immature and sit by me so we can go over our notes.” Bulma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Vegeta sat down next to her and when he realized that he could smell her perfume, his cheeks turned pink. 


	2. You're Kinda Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to some good stuff that I know we all crave. But Our lovers have to work for it, and you'll find they're both stubborn as hell. Also, here I am, updating the next day like I think you guys will believe me when I say I'll update daily. 
> 
> I'll try to update more-- and I'm sorry about kind of letting the other fics die; I'm just waiting for inspiration to hit again for the next parts of those, and I'm getting part 2 of the Intergalactic Love series started up which is fairly time consuming, but I'm trying my best. I hope you'll stick with me and continue to give me your patience! Much love, Vegetatarian outtie.

The two teens worked efficiently to plan out their project and by the time it was starting to get dark, they’d figured out the rest of their plans for their science project. Bulma slammed her textbooks closed and shoved them off her bed into a bin labeled “textbooks”. Her notebooks were tossed into her open backpack, and she fell backwards on her mattress leaving Vegeta to sit awkwardly next to her. 

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Bulma asked. 

“Uh, what?” Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy.

“Well I mean, we’re already together, we could hang out if you want. I am kinda hungry since we never took a lunch break. Wanna get some dinner?” Bulma sat back up and looked at the prince. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. I could eat.” Vegeta said as he clutched his growling stomach. 

Bulma laughed and they both headed out. Once Vegeta noticed Bulma was walking past the cafeteria, he stopped.

“I thought we were going to get dinner?”

“We are. I’m just not in the mood for cafeteria food.” Bulma shrugged. “Thought we could stop by Here & There and get some burgers and fries.”

Vegeta nodded. “That’d be good.”

They got into Bulma’s Maserati and zipped into town toward the burger joint. “Drive thru or dining in?”

“Drive thru.”

“Gotcha.” Bulma drove to the speaker and placed the order and then pulled up taking her place in the drive thru line.

“How’d you know what I get on my burgers?” Vegeta asked her, slightly impressed.

“Come on, dude, there’s only one way to order an H&T burger.” Bulma laughed as she pulled up to the window.

“That’s true.” Vegeta mumbled. 

The boy at the window got one look at Bulma and his entire demeanor changed. “Wow, Bulma, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how are you girl?”

“I’m good, Daren, thanks! How’s your man?” Bulma asked. 

“Oh still stubborn as hell. Still trying to figure out how to not dress like a lumberjack. But whatever, he’s my disastrous sweetheart.” Daren said dreamily. 

“Well I’m so glad you’re doing well. Isn’t it going to be like, 4 years together now for you?” Bulma asked. 

“Actually, yes, but um…” Daren flipped his sandy blond hair before wiggling his fingers on his left hand. 

“Oh my god! Is that a promise ring?” Bulma’s eyes widened in excitement. 

“Yes! He said his intentions are to be the man I deserve! Ugh, my heart.” Daren fanned himself as he handed Bulma’s order to her. “We gotta get together sometime a- oh…” Daren finally noticed Vegeta. “And who is  _ this _ Miss Briefs?” Daren smiled devilishly. 

“This is my new friend, Vegeta. Vegeta, this is Daren. His mom works for Capsule Corp.” Bulma smiled as she introduced the two. 

Vegeta only nodded and grunted in acknowledgement of the blond haired boy. 

Daren raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’ll see you later blue, gotta get back to chasing that paper.”

“Okay, see you Daren!” Bulma said as she pulled away from the window. 

“God I thought you two hens would NEVER shut up.” Vegeta shook his head.

“Awww, the prince felt left out.” Bulma said in a baby voice.

“Shut up.” Vegeta growled. 

“Awww, da pwince is gwumpy cause he’s hungies!” Bulma sticking her bottom lip out.

“Gross, don’t talk like that.” Vegeta chuckled. 

Bulma laughed. “It made you laugh a little though, which is the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh.”   


“Well don’t get used to it.” Vegeta rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag and pulled out a burger and handed it to Bulma once she pulled into a parking space. 

The two ate in silence, leaving only the sound of crinkling wrappers and crunchy on crispy fries filling the car. Bulma’s big blue eyes stared into the night sky in wonder. 

“That big bright star you see there is where my father’s semi-permanent space housing is. It’s a giant palace thing built to move wherever we need it. All the benefits of having a home planet, while still being able to move it wherever you want.” Vegeta said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Bulma giggled. “So it’s a mobile home, huh?”

“Bulma I swear sometimes I wish you’d just shut up.” Vegeta shook his head, fighting the smile that threatened to spill onto his lips.

She turned to look at him and suddenly realized how sharp his features were. She’d never really looked at him this closely, even though they’d been sitting closely several times before.

“What?” Vegeta asked. 

“Nothing. Just looking at your stupid face.” Bulma said.

“You stare too fucking much.”

“What? I do not!” Bulma huffed.

“Oh? You sure stared at me for a long time in the library. For gods’ sake I thought I’d have to actually look at you to make you stop.”

“What?  _ You knew _ ?” Bulma’s face went red with embarrassment. 

“I have heightened senses like all of the Saiyans do, but mine are slightly elevated as alpha.” Vegeta shook his head like it was common knowledge. 

“Well that’s embarrassing.” Bulma slumped into her seat. 

“It happens to the almost best of us.” Vegeta shrugged. 

Bulma frowned and started smacking his arm. “You jerk!”

Vegeta laughed and took the smacking until she was done.

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Bulma grumbled as she backed out of the parking space and started driving back to the high school. The ride was relatively quiet aside from the radio. Vegeta stared out the window as they drove, but Bulma was still particularly annoyed that Vegeta had known the whole time that she’d been watching him in the library. She had to get him back. She just  _ had _ to. How? She didn’t know, but she’d think of something. Once they parked and got out of the car, Bulma texted Tarble. 

“Hey T, can I ask a favor?”

“Hi Bulma, sure what’s up?"

“Do u have any baby pix of Vegeta?”

“I’m so glad u asked. 1 sec.”

Bulma burst into hysterical laughter as her phone pinged and baby pictures of Vegeta popped up on her screen. 

Vegeta looked over at her. “Are you alright?”

Bulma could only show him her phone screen as she wheezed and gasped for air.

Vegeta’s eyes widened in horror. “Delete those  _ right now _ . Oh man I’m gonna kill Tarble.”

Bulma shook her head and fell to the ground, wheezing. “You have such a big head as a baby, I can’t believe this.” Bulma clutched her sides. 

Vegeta’s face was crimson. “It’s better than looking like a fucking insect!” Vegeta pulled up a photo on his phone and showed her a picture of a baby with wild blue hair and eyes almost too big for her face. “You look like you’re anticipating a flyswatter to come down on you.” Vegeta chuckled. 

The heiress scrambled to her feet and ran over to grab his phone from him. “Delete that!”

“You delete mine!”

“No!”

The two struggled until Vegeta finally grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand and yanked her phone from her hands, deleting the photo of himself. He released her wrists and tossed the phone back to her. “Now, I will delete your picture but if you ever show anyone my baby photos I will leak yours as well.” Vegeta huffed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to embarrass you since I had to be embarrassed a few minutes ago.” 

“Well, now I have to get revenge.” Vegeta said.

Bulma frowned. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh but I would.” Vegeta smirked. “See, you can’t get me back for something you did to yourself. So, you’ve essentially got a war on your hands now.”

Bulma got inches away from his face. “Challenge accepted then, astro boy.”

They stared at each other with smirks on their faces until they finally parted ways and headed to their own dorms. 

The next week was nearly consumed by a prank war in order for each teen to embarrass the other until they achieved victory, but on that Friday afternoon, Bulma had gone to the front of the class to solve an equation when she suddenly heard snickers all over the class. She turned around to look at everyone and the entire class started laughing. 

“Bulma, did you forget something important?” One boy shouted.

“I think Bulma’s sprung a leak!” Another called. 

Bulma suddenly realized she must have bled through her pad and her eyes welled with angry tears and her face turned red. She opened her mouth to yell back at the boys when Vegeta stood up from his desk and started barking at the other boys. “Why don’t you morons shut the fuck up? You’re in high school and you still can’t accept that girls go through this every month? You still have to act like little kids about it? This is why no one ever sees you idiots going on dates with anyone. Because you’re so fucking immature.” Vegeta walked over to Bulma as the rest of the class fell dead silent. He took his jacket off and tied it around her waist. “Now you can walk to your room without any more of that kind of bullshit.” Vegeta said, looking back to stare daggers at the boys. 

Bulma subtly grabbed his wrist and leaned in to whisper “thank you” in his ear and kiss his cheek. She grabbed all of her stuff and ran out of the room and to her dorm. Once she walked in, she saw ChiChi and began sobbing about what happened and ChiChi hugged her and let her cry out the embarrassment. 

It wasn’t until Sunday when Bulma had finally gotten over the embarrassment and decided to leave her dorm. She walked to the cafeteria with Vegeta’s jacket draped over her arm. When she spotted him eating with his friends, she walked over to him. “Hey Bulma, are you feeling better? We heard what happened and were worried that you hadn’t left your room.” Goku said.

“Yeah and ChiChi told us we better not bother you.” Raditz chimed in.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Vegeta really saved me from any further embarrassment so,” she turned to Vegeta, “Thank you.” She handed his jacket to him, which he took without saying a word before standing up and walking away in silence. Bulma blinked a few times in confusion about his behavior. She frowned. “What’s his problem?”

Tarble spoke up. “He’s been acting kind of strange for the past few days. Not sure what’s going on with him, but I wouldn’t take it personally.”

Bulma sighed. “Well, alright. I’ll catch up with him later anyway, We need to make a trip to Capsule Corp to grab our metal project.” She bid the boys goodbye and started walking back toward her dorm after grabbing an apple to snack on. As she walked through the hallway, she saw Vegeta stepping into his dorm so she called out to him.

“Hey, Vegeta!”

He looked at her and went into his dorm and closed the door behind himself. This annoyed Bulma enough to march over and knock on his door as hard as she could. The door flung open and a very perturbed looking Vegeta stood at the doorway.

“What do you want?”

“I want to know what your fucking problem is! I said thank you, and I gave your jacket back, which I took  _ very good care of _ by the way, so what the fuck is your deal?” Bulma yelled. 

“My fucking  _ deal _ is that I didn’t hear from you after what happened and I had no idea if things were okay or not. And you fucking kissed me on the cheek so I’m kind of confused about what the fuck that means too.” Vegeta yelled. 

Bulma’s temper ignited like never before. “It was a  _ thank you _ kiss! And if you were so worried, why didn’t you just come check on me yourself? Huh? Why didn’t you come knock on my dorm room door and say ‘Hey Bulma, are you okay?’ or something? How come you didn’t ask me what the kiss meant instead of getting all pissy about it?” Bulma yelled. 

Vegeta sputtered angrily until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Because I’ve never had fucking  _ feelings _ for anyone like this before!”

Bulma’s jaw dropped and silence fell between them until Vegeta took a deep breath and spoke in a low tone. 

“I just…”

His lips felt it before his eyes registered what happened. Bulma had grabbed the front of Vegeta’s shirt and slammed her lips into his. They were warm and soft and tasted like cherry chapstick. Vegeta’s eyes were wide open in shock as he processed what was going on. His eyes closed and he gave in to her kiss, and a warm tingly sensation washed over his whole body. He’d kissed girls before, but it had never been anything like this. It had never felt this way. And as quickly as the kiss had started, Bulma had pulled away, and looked at him with sparkly blue eyes and rosy red cheeks. 

“That” she let go of his shirt. “is what a real kiss from me is like. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you, I’m sorry I made you feel confused, but I am so thankful for how you helped me, Vegeta.” She spoke softly. 

“I’m… gonna need some space, Bulma. We’ll finish our project of course but I need some space and time to just think about stuff.” He said back.

“That’s okay, I understand.” Bulma said.

She turned around and headed toward her dorm and Vegeta closed his own door and collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep. 

A month came and went without any contact between the two other than in class about projects and homework until one afternoon when Bulma and ChiChi were walking past the boys.

“ _ Woah _ , going somewhere fancy?” Raditz asked and the other boys stared in awe. 

Bulma was wearing a form fitting, glittery black, backless and strapless evening gown with tasteful black pumps and long dangly earrings. There was a slit in the front of the dress that went up to her mid thigh, showing off her pretty legs. Her hair was styled to perfection and her lashes were long and voluminous, her lips were painted an alluring shade of cherry red, and she held an evening clutch in her right hand. ChiChi stood beside her best friend with her raven hair curled and worn down, looking silky and shiny. Her eyes were done in a soft pink shade, also with long lashes, and a sweet shade of pink on her lips. Her dress was a floor length gown in dark gray with pink blossoms all over it. She wore pink ballet flats and pink gemstone earrings. 

Bulma shot over a dazzling smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Cheech and I are going to an event hosted by my parents. You’re all welcome to come if you want, but you’ll need the suits you wore to my birthday party.”   
  
“Will there be cute girls?” Yamcha said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Yes, Yamcha, me and ChiChi are going. Pay attention.”

ChiChi and the other boys laughed.    
  
“Well, let’s get going. We’ll see you guys there.”

“Hey wait, Bulma. Can I invite Vegeta? He could really use something fun like this event.” Goku asked. 

“Of course you can, like I said you’re  _ all _ welcome to come. I’m pretty sure Lazuli is going with her boyfriend. I even have a date tonight. I encourage you all to bring dates. Except Goku, I have your date right here, you just meet her there.” Bulma answered with a wink at Goku, flipping her hair again. “Anyway, see you guys there. The event isn’t for another 1-2 hours; we just need to be there early because I have to make sure everything is perfect for my parents, and I’m ChiChi’s ride. Ciao.” Bulma walked away with ChiChi and the boys all headed toward their dorms to hit the showers and get ready.

“Hey roomie!” Goku said as he opened the door and saw Vegeta lying in bed scrolling through social media on his phone.

“Whatever you want, Kakarot, the answer is no.” 

“We’re going out tonight Geets! Bulma’s family is hosting an event and all the guys are going.” Goku said.

“She’s the last person I want to see right now.” Vegeta said, turning over to face the wall. 

“Interesting, she said she has a date tonight, and she’s dressed all fancy. Backless dress and everything.” Goku said with a bored wave of the hand as he headed toward the bathroom to shower. 

Vegeta sat up in bed. “She has a date and she’s dressed like  _ that _ ? Tch. I have to go see her dressed in that getup”

Goku turned around with feigned ignorance. “Oh, does that  _ bother _ you, Vegeta? I thought you didn’t want to see her.”

The prince scoffed at his friend. “I just want to see how ridiculous she looks, that’s all.”

Roughly 2 hours later, the boys showed up to Capsule Corp and were escorted to the main event. It was very fancy and elegant. The event was for Dr. Briefs to announce a new product the company would be releasing to the Saiyan army to allow them to better defend the Earth. There was going to be a wild afterparty and there was plenty of food and drinks. When Goku walked in with Vegeta, all of their friends made a big deal about Vegeta’s attire. Vegeta didn’t have a formal suit and tie like the rest of the boys, but he did have his formal battle attire with the cape and royal crest on the breastplate. He looked badass, and his friends all went nuts over it, and on the way in, Vegeta caught the attention of nearly every girl at the event. 

The boys all sat at the same table with Lazuli and her new boyfriend, a short teenage boy named Krillin, and Chichi. Bulma’s absence was noticed by the group and they all asked ChiChi where she was. Vegeta listened to her answer without showing any outward interest in the information.

“Oh, Bulma said she needed to go to her room for something so I told her I’d wait here for her and save her a seat.” ChiChi said.

“Oh shit..” Yamcha said.

“What?” Raditz looks at Yamcha. 

“Bulma wouldn’t be late or miss an event like this unless it was something bad, like boy trouble. The last time she missed an event like this was when I broke up with her. Things weren’t working out on my end and I ended up breaking up with her on the night of the event, which for the record, I am well aware was a dick move.” Yamcha said, raising his hands defensively as the group shot him glares.

“Well what kind of boy problems could she be having, assuming that’s what it is? I didn’t even know Bulma was seeing someone.” Raditz said.

“Well she did say she had a date tonight, remember? Maybe it has to do with him?” Nappa said.

“Oh for gods’ sake, someone just go check on her.” Vegeta threw his hands up with frustration.

Everyone looked at him and started smirking.

“Oh, no, I am  _ not _ going to be the one to do it.” Vegeta shook his head. “Absolutely not. There’s no way. Not a chance in hell.”

Vegeta walked around looking for Bulma after checking her room and being told by the housekeeper she had not come to her room. He finally went outside to take a break from searching when he finally saw her yelling at a boy who had his arms wrapped around another girl.

“...I had you here as a guest and all you had to do was stand with me until the announcement of my father’s new product was over and then you could stick your tongue down whatever throat you pleased! It was a simple task and you couldn’t even do that!” Bulma screeched. 

Vegeta could see how embarrassed she was because he’d noticed Bulma’s ears turned bright red when she was embarrassed.

“The only reason I came was because I thought you were gonna put out, Bulma, and when you made it clear I was just there to make you look good, I lost interest.” The boy shrugged.

Bulma’s eyes widened and she was about to open her mouth but Vegeta quickly walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned in and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with this worm. I had military business to attend to and I didn’t think I would make it. I’m sorry you had to hire such a loser to take my place. I’m here now though.” Vegeta pressed his lips softly to her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Play along however you need.”

Bulma flawlessly joined in. “It’s okay, I just didn’t really have time to ask someone better to join me. It’s not like I know any other royalty that isn’t already taken.”

Vegeta chuckled and turned his gaze to the other boy. “I think you should go now. Awfully unrealistic of you to think you could ever have a shot with Bulma, let alone a shot at getting into bed with her. What a fool.” Vegeta turned with Bulma. “Let’s get back to the event, my sweet.”

“Of course darling.” Bulma batted her eyelashes at him and then they walked away leaving the boy and the other girl standing by themselves. 

“I’m so lucky you found us. I was about to start swinging.” Bulma said. 

Vegeta chuckled. “Maybe I should’ve waited. That would’ve been rather entertaining to witness. Listen, anyway. Bulma.” Vegeta stopped walking and looked at her.

“Hm?” Bulma looked up at him.

“I don’t want anymore space.”

Bulma’s eyes started twinkling in excitement. “So we’re okay? You’ll stop avoiding me?”

Vegeta sighed. 

“What? Am I wrong? What’s going on?” Bulma was confused.

Vegeta gently cupped her face, pressing his fingertips to the nape of her neck, and pulled her face to his, softly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds before pulling away from her again. “That was for kissing me without warning, Miss Briefs. Such an underhanded way of trying to embarrass me as part of our prank war. Fighting dirty is something I’m not above, though.” Vegeta smirked at her. 

Bulma’s entire face went red and all she could do was stutter in response.

“My goodness, is the queen bee suddenly rendered speechless? Man, am I good or what?” Vegeta continued smirking but grabbed her hand and led her back to the main event where everyone yelled greetings at the pair. 

“So what happened? Where were you?” Goku asked. 

“Well I um…” Bulma really didn’t know what to say.

“I found her telling her date for tonight she didn’t need him and he was crying like a baby about it. It was embarrassing how much he was crying.” Vegeta said cooly. “She didn’t need my help at all, so you assholes made me walk around for nothing.”

Everyone resumed laughing and talking except for Bulma and Vegeta who stared at each other from across the table. Bulma was pulled out of her staring contest with the prince, though, when she heard her name called by her father.    


“Bulma, dear, could you come up here and help me demonstrate how the new AirChip works?” Dr. Briefs said, his fluffy mustache wiggling as he spoke, and his cat, tama clinging to his shoulder as always. 

“Of course, dad.” Bulma said getting up and heading onto to stage. Bulma grabbed a mic and went immediately into the explanation of the engineering and mechanics of the “AirChip”.

“So, you see it’s like a regular air vent. However, when I press this button, the backside sprouts what look like mechanical fingers. The purpose of these robotic phalanges are to grasp onto the inner part of your main air vent in your home and then open up a special filter we developed ourselves through several, and I mean  _ several _ , trial and error tests with all types of allergens, gasses, and other such things. The idea is that through this filter, we’d be able to create an environment where people with allergies, whether it be to certain plants, or pets, and humans in general since carbon monoxide is obviously deadly, will be able to live in their homes safely without the worry of breathing in anything harmful. This device also has a sensor on it which will alert emergency services, such as the fire department, to come and fix any sort of leak you may have, and will alert the family of the leak immediately. This is to ensure safety, and to attempt to protect the health of the old and young.” Bulma continued explaining the product with ease, like she was teaching a simple concept. Vegeta sat in amazement at her intelligence. He knew she was smart, but to hear her in her element was something even he had to admit was impressive, and quite honestly, kind of hot. 

“So does that mean I won’t choke to death from the smell of Goku’s farts anymore?” Raditz called out. 

The crowd laughed and Bulma shot a threatening look at Raditz but before she could answer, Nappa chimed in. 

“Bro, she just explained how it filters poisonous gas and alerts the fire department. Goku can bust one, everyone will be evacuated, and the fire department with stick a cork up his butt to fix the leak.” Nappa yelled back.

The crowd roared in laughter, and Bulma stood on stage shaking her head at the immaturity of her friends, but was smiling and laughing as well. 

The rest of the product demonstration went on without a hitch and everyone began to head to the food tables to grab a plate of food while the younger group headed toward the dance floor. Bulma was resting her feet at the table by kicking off her shoes under the table cloth and sitting with a glass of ice water. Vegeta strolled over to her and set a bowl of strawberries in front of her before taking a seat next to her. She looked at him, then the strawberries, and grabbed one, biting into it and sighing in satisfaction. 

“Delicious.” She said. “I can’t believe you remembered.” She ate a few more, and picked up the last one. 

“You constantly smell like the damn things, how could I forget?” Vegeta snorted. 

The blue haired girl chuckled. “So, do you like strawberries?”

“I’ve never had one, so I don’t know.” The prince shrugged. 

“What? Oh man, try it.” Bulma held out the strawberry for him to take. Vegeta suddenly had a smug look plastered on his face and Bulma rolled her eyes. “What  _ now _ ? Do I look sweaty or something?”

The prince leaned over and bit the strawberry in her hand while maintaining eye contact with her. Bulma’s face mimicked the color of the strawberry and he bit down on the strawberry again, this time taking it from her hand with his teeth. He chuckled. “I didn’t want to stain my gloves with the strawberry, Bulma. Relax.” 

Bulma hadn’t noticed his gloves that matched his white boots until now, and when she finally got a good look at his attire, she found herself more and more flustered. He looked so regal. So in charge. His blue battlesuit really showed off the contours of his muscles and the shape of his body. He looked handsome. He looked  _ hot _ . He continued to look at her while he pulled one of his gloves off to grab the strawberry with his fingers and pull the leaves away from his mouth and put it in the dish. He chewed the strawberry and wiped his mouth with regality. 

Bulma stood abruptly. “Let’s go dance.”

Vegeta smirked and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. To Bulma’s surprise, Vegeta’s dancing was perfect. He spun her, dipped her, and even picked her up, effortlessly. He pulled her in closely and started to tease her again. “What’s the matter Bulma? You’re awfully quiet.”

Bulma had no words, so she only pressed herself even more firmly against him, which earned a gentle squeeze on her waist from Vegeta’s strong hand. 

“Bulma, it’s impolite to ignore your dance partner.”

“Okay look, you just look kinda hot, okay?” Bulma blurted out.

Vegeta’s cheeks turned pink. “Vulgar girl.”

“Ohoho,  _ now _ you’re embarrassed? After you took a strawberry from my hand with your  _ teeth _ ? And the way you’re dancing with me?  _ I’m _ the vulgar one?” Bulma pressed.

Vegeta chuckled. “Fair enough, but I have to admit, it’s insanely attractive to watch you explain the mechanics of the super advanced tech the company produces.” 

“Who do you think designed it?” Bulma rolled her eyes. 

“Wait, the AirChip is  _ your _ design?” Vegeta stopped dancing. 

“Duh. Didn’t you pay attention to the insignia on the side of the product?” Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Vegeta looked back at the giant poster with the AirChip printed on it, and on the side, there was a strawberry shape with the letter B inside of it, right next to the Capsule Corp logo. He looked back at Bulma who was now the one with a smug look on her face. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. 

“What the heck are we doing out h-"

Vegeta pressed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her close. This kiss was different; fevered, frantic, sensual. He felt Bulma throw her arms around his neck as he slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her flush against him. He parted his lips and stroked her bottom lip with his tongue, getting a lick on his lip in return. Soon, their tongues were stroking each other and Bulma moaned softly into his mouth. Vegeta only kissed her more. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing more tenderly until he pulled away and whispered. “Bulma.”

“Hm?” she whispered back.

“What does this mean?” Vegeta whispered again.

Bulma thought for a moment before whispering again. “It means I like you more than a friend.”

“Good, because I like you more than a friend too.” Vegeta said before pressing his lips to hers again. 


	3. Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about this chapter is that it took forever to write and hurt my feelings to read through.

Vegeta suddenly ripped himself away from Bulma, causing her to look around, panicked, and her face turned beat red when she saw a taller man who looked just like Vegeta with the same uniform approaching.

“Father.” Vegeta said as he slammed his heels together in attention. 

“Son.” King Vegeta said. He turned his attention to Bulma, and gave her a once over before saying something in another language to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at whatever it was he said, and responded in the same language. The two chuckled, until King Vegeta spoke to his son further, and whatever he’d said had caused the color to drain from Vegeta’s face. 

“Yes, father.” Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma’s wrist and started walking away with her.

“SO uh… you wanna tell me what that was all about?” Bulma said.

“He said you’re lovely and that I have good taste, as well as something about if you became the next queen, we’d be the envy of the galaxy or whatever.” Vegeta said, still speed walking. 

Bulma yanked her wrist out of his hand as she stumbled forward from trying to keep up with the fast walking prince. Vegeta caught her as she fell forward.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“So what else did he say?” Bulma asked. 

“What do you mean?” Vegeta avoided eye contact, and slightly put off by her avoiding what he’d just said. 

“There’s bad news and I’d like to know what it is.”

“It’s not really  _ bad _ news per se, but… I have to report for a mission and I’m going to be gone for a short while.” Vegeta said, still avoiding eye contact.

“How long?” Bulma asked, stepping closer. 

“About three weeks.” Vegeta answered.

“Why did you look so unhappy about it then?” Bulma raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t keep up with school work and shit while I’m in space, and it’s not just me, Raditz, Napa, Tarble, and Kakarot all have to come with me.” Vegeta answered, clutching his fist.

“Me and ChiChi can talk to the dean, get it figured out, we’ll find a way to help. Also, who is Kakarot?” Bulma looked at him, confused. 

“Oh, that’s his real name. You guys call him ‘Goku’.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, haha. Well, don’t worry about the school stuff okay? We’ll get it figured out.”

“We leave tonight, Bulma. I have to go inform my squad.” Vegeta’s face was stuck in a scowl. 

“Good, the sooner the better.”

Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. “What the f-”

“That way you can hurry up and get back sooner.” Bulma smiled softly at him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Vegeta smirked back. “Let’s go tell them then.” Vegeta took her hand and started walking again, thinking about the task ahead of him and his squad. Truth be told, normally he’d jump at the opportunity to unleash the violent nature of his teenage, alien warrior brain. However, this time it would mean leaving behind the heiress that had seduced him with her big, sparkly blue eyes. There was also the matter that she hadn’t even cracked a smile at what he’d told her about his father suggesting she be the next queen. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he decided not to mention it again. He shook his head and kept walking until he reached his group of friends, and started speaking to them in his native tongue. 

“Ugh, really?” Tarble groaned. “I’m supposed to take Gure out tomorrow night.”

“Do it when we get back, Tarble, this is a 472 mission.” Vegeta said. 

Raditz and Nappa both perked up at the numbers. “Oh  _ fuck _ yeah.” Raditz said. 

Vegeta elbowed him in the side. “Shut the fuck  _ up _ Raditz.”

“What the heck is a 472?” Bulma asked. 

“It’s a search and destroy mission.” Goku answered, stuffing his face with cake while ChiChi frantically wiped his cheeks with a damp cloth. “It means we have to track down an enemy army and eliminate them.

“Yeah, those filthy Echelonians. I can’t wait to fuck their shit up!” Raditz said, sporting an unsettling grin. 

“A-anyway. Uh, I’m going to talk to the dean to try and get some stuff sorted out for the fact that you guys will all be away. It shouldn’t be an issue. Will you guys be able to talk to us while you’re out there?” Bulma asked, and as she spoke, everyone could see the genius gears turning in her pretty head. 

“Contact with anyone during a mission is strictly forbidden. Too much room for betrayal.” Vegeta scoffed. 

“Betrayal?” ChiChi asked. 

“Yes, as in, one of us could be contacting an enemy and feeding them intel. Not that my squad would ever do that, since they know what fate would await them, and by whose hands. But it’s against protocol and we go by the book unless I say otherwise.” Vegeta answered. 

“Wait, you’re the leader of the squad?” Bulma blinked. 

“I’m alpha. And also a super elite. Of course I’m the leader. You’d think you’d know by now of my excellence, Bulma. Honestly.” Vegeta smirked as he challenged her. 

“You might be royalty and alpha and all that but I’ll still knock your block off right here in front of everyone if you don’t put a sock in it, buddy.” The heiress clenched her fists and her cheeks turned pink as her temper ignited.

The group laughed at the prince and the heiress as they continued bickering. 

“Alright, men, time to go.” King Vegeta seemed to come out of nowhere, speaking gruffly to the boys. “Transport is waiting outside. Get moving.” 

The boys had snapped to attention in true military fashion until given permission to move. All but Vegeta, who stood with his arms crossed in the same consistent position as he walked to the transport. 

Bulma stood silently as she watched him walk away, and watched ChiChi run after Goku to plant a huge smooch right on his mouth before blushing and running away in embarrassment. Once she’d made it to Bulma, she’d grabbed the blue haired girl’s hand and run off and out of sight from the Saiyan boys. 

It hadn’t been more than a week when Bulma’s phone buzzed and she’d opened it to find a text from a number she almost didn’t believe was real. 

_ “Will you please clean Kakarot’s mess while we’re away?” _

Bulma smiled and began typing. 

_ “I thought it was forbidden to have contact with outsiders while on a mission?” _

A moment passed. 

_ “You’re lucky I bothered at all.” _

Bulma instantly scowled but before she could type a response, another text popped up. 

_ “And I believe I already explained that I’m alpha and will break the rules when I see fit. I’ve allowed the maggots to contact their respective people.” _

A laugh escaped her lips that were now tightly pulling back into a delighted smile. She typed a response. 

_ “I’ll clean the dorm but you’ll owe me for it.” _

A full minute passed. 

_ “And what, pray tell, might I owe you?” _

Bulma thought carefully. 

_ “Admit that I’m the smartest.” _

_ “Absolutely not.”  _

_ “Haha. It was worth a shot. How about another one of those steamy kisses, military man?” _

_ “Vulgar female. Anyway, I have to go. Stay well.”  _

Bulma typed and erased a response about a dozen times before sending it. 

_ “You too. Take care and stay safe.” _

_ “Affirmative.” _

The blue eyed girl flopped back on her bed. It was strange. This prince from another planet had shown up and started out as a thorn in her side. Agitating her to no end with his declarations of higher intelligence and overall excellence in comparison to the Capsule Corp heiress. Then he’d become a friend when he’d stood up for her after her leaky menstrual pad incident. Then, out of nowhere, she’d kissed him. She kissed him without even warning him and she’d walked away feeling hot and anxious, and that feeling had returned every single time she was around him, even when they weren’t speaking. That night he left, she’d realized just how attracted she was to him. But was it just physical, or was there something more?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck this man, I want to go home and sleep.” Raditz said as he threw his fist through the stomach of a large alien with pink, wrinkly skin. The creature squelched in pain and thrashed its appendages around. As Raditz yanked his fist back out of the stomach of the creature, sticky crimson blood came splattering out and onto his uniform. Raditz, Nappa, and Goku all wore the same type of uniforms. Green chest plates with yellow shoulder covers that came out to points on either side, green gauntlets, black bottoms, and matching boots. Vegeta and his brother Tarble wore the royal blue bodysuits with white gloves, boots, and chest armor, with yellow straps on either shoulder. Both of the teens also had the royal Saiyan army symbol pressed onto the chest plate over their hearts. All of the men wore scouters. Com headsets with red lenses that rested over their left eyes and would display whatever was needed. 

“Boo fuckin’ hoo. We have to finish this mission first before we can return to the bunks.” Vegeta grumbled as he ripped the head off of another pink creature. His face reflected disgust, as these pink creatures somewhat reminded him of the asshole that used to be the right hand man to Frieza, an overlord his race had destroyed not long ago. The alien’s name was Dodoria, and he was pink and round with wrinkly purple lips. Vegeta hated him. 

“Uh, Geta, I meant Earth.” Raditz scratched his head. “Isn’t that home, now?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened in shock. Raditz was right. Earth  _ was _ home. It was where they’d spent the last couple years of their lives. “I suppose I just still think of Vegeta as home.” The prince sighed. 

Raditz and the other boys laughed. “Of course, it’s got the same fuckin’ name as you, ya narcissistic dick.” 

Vegeta cracked a smile. It was nice being on a mission with his boys. His  _ brothers _ . Though they were of different mothers and fathers, they were still like brothers. They’d all grown up together.

“I never thought I’d see the day where the Lieutenant smiled at being called a dick.” A familiar voice cracked over the scouters. 

“Turles, you fucker, get out here!” Nappa howled into the scouter. 

A young man with hair like Goku’s flew down and made the ground beneath their feet rumble as he met with it. “Hey assholes.” The tall boy said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Turles was a friend, that was true, but he was incredibly pompous and an absolute ladies man. It annoyed Vegeta only because it often got in the way of Turles’ performance in battle what with his mind being focused on what his dick wanted. “Turles.”

“Lieutenant.” 

“You might as well get used to calling me Captain, Turles. It’s only a matter of time before I surpass you and leave you in the moondust.” Vegeta spoke with a heavy layer of cockiness.

“Geets, we finished this sector. Can we go to the bunks now? I wanna text ChiChi.” Goku whined. 

“Kakarot, you’re such a weakling. But yes. Go talk to your female.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and waved Goku off with his hand as well as the other boys. 

“So, you’re letting the guys break protocol huh?” Turles asked, crossing his arms and staring in disapproval at the prince. 

“It’s my prerogative, and I have the authority to do so.” Vegeta huffed. His phone pinged as he moved to step away from Turles. 

_ “Hi.” _

Vegeta fought the smirk that threatened to spread across his lips. “I have something more important to focus on, right now, Turles.”

“Well I have orders to head to Earth with you guys when you’re sent back. Apparently I’m supposed to now be an Earth student and shit.”

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Turles? On Earth? Gods of Vegetasei help them all. His phone pinged again and it was a cheeky photo of the blue haired beauty from earth. She had a bright smile on her face, her hair wet from swimming, and her red bikini straps contrasting against her porcelain skin.  _ Shit. _ Vegeta knew a certain Saiyan would have his eyes on the prettiest girl at the school. All he could do was try to make sure they never crossed paths. 

_ “I sincerely hope you’re not ignoring me; especially since I have no problem putting Goku’s smelly socks right on your pillow!” _

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_ “You’re so impatient. Can you just wait like 5 minutes? I need to sort something out with my father and then we can blab as much as you want.” _

Bulma, who sat on the edge of the heated pool at the school, rolled her bright blue eyes as she set her phone down and took in a deep breath. Vegeta hadn’t spoken much to her in the past two weeks, and they were supposed to be returning to Earth in the next day or two. She’d tried to text often, but not enough to seem clingy, just to let the prince know he’d been on her mind. But maybe she’d misinterpreted his words to mean something more than what they were meant as. Maybe he meant as someone he’d like to just make out with sometimes. Not that she’d mind making out with him often, but she’d definitely not considered being just a mouth for him to shove his tongue into. Her phone pinged twice and she picked it up to a pleasant surprise. 

_ “I guess it’s only fair.” _

Beneath his text was a photo of him, shirtless and lying on his side in the military bunk. His sharp features were slightly softened by the fluffy pillow pressing against his face. His muscular shoulder and chest were softly lit by the light from the front flash on his camera, and it was just enough to give him a mysterious look that made Bulma’s heart race. He looked so mature. So grown. It almost made Bulma embarrassed of her own figure, had she not be so completely distracted by his. She didn’t even know what to say. She typed for what seemed like ages. 

_ “Wow.” _

She cringed at what she’d said. She could’ve said something really smooth and flustered the prince, but now, she knew he’d say something to get her blood boiling. 

_ “Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” _

Her eyes wind and she started typing as quickly as she could.

_ “No, I really mean like, wow. That’s a fantastic photo of you. I’m saving it for sure.” _

_ “Well I’m glad. We’re coming back tomorrow, and we’re bringing another one of my asshole friends.” _

_ “Oh? Who?” _

_ “His name is Turles, he has the same stupid hair as Kakarot, and he’s a fucking idiot. Absolutely dense, just like his idiot doppelganger.” _

_ “Really that bad huh?” _

_ “You don’t know the half of it.” _

_ “Poor Vegeta.” _

_ “Watch it.” _

_ “Fine fine. So how was your day?” _

_ “Productive. Many Echelonian lives were taken today.” _

_ “Well that’s good to hear, considering I know what they specialize in.” _

_ “Bulma.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I’m told you have one of my hoodies, but I seem to recall you returning the one I lent you.” _

Bulma turned crimson red. ChiChi didn’t know when to be quiet. 

_ “Well mine was dirty and I just threw one on while I was cleaning and forgot I had it.” _ She lied the best she could. He’d definitely think she was a psycho for taking his hoodie.

_ “You can just admit that you miss me.” _

Bulma stared at her screen. He was being playful and teasing her.

_ “I will do no such thing.” _

_ “That’s alright, it’ll be our secret.” _

_ “I CANNOT STAND YOU.” _

_ “I guess your absence from my everyday life has been a bit unsettling.” _

That was his way of telling her that he’d missed her. And she had noticed. 

_ “Hurry up and get here already so I can throw your stupid hoodie at you.” _

_ “Or you could keep wearing it.” _

_ “Fine but only because you want me to.” _ Bulma answered back.

_ “I must sleep. We’re heading back in two hours.” _

_ “Goodnight, Prince Vegeta.” _

_ “Goodnight, Miss Briefs.” _

Bulma smiled at her phone before drying off and walking to her dorm to get some homework done. It was the middle of the day for her, and night time where Vegeta was. She hummed as she went about her day, smiling at the surprise she had planned for the return of her friends. 

The boys all stumbled out of the transport once they arrived at the parking lot of the high school campus. It was 2 am and they were all sick of traveling together in a cramped transport. Vegeta was the last to step out of the transport, adjusting his gloves and walking to the head of his group and leading the way to the dormitory hallway. Once they reached the hallway, they were greeted by the twins. 

“Hey assholes.” Lazuli smirked. 

“Hello, tin can.” Raditz answered, smirking the same way. 

“I’ve been sent to lead you to the thing.” Lazuli said. 

“The thing?” Vegeta asked. 

“Yes. Follow me.” Lazuli said, sauntering away. 

The boys followed her until they reached Bulma and ChiChi’s dorm. ChiChi was dressed in a sweet little dress with pink flowers all over it and pink ballet flats. She stood with Yamcha, Piccolo, Lapis, and Krillin. She ran over and pounced on Goku as soon as she saw him. The other boys looked around for Bulma but didn’t see her. Vegeta suddenly wondered if he might know where she was.

“I, uh, I need to get out of this uniform. I’ll be back.” Vegeta said, and everyone nodded and began chatting away. 

Vegeta walked swiftly down the hall until he reached his own dorm and quietly opened the door. There she was. Fast asleep on his bed, wearing the hoodie she’d stolen from his closet. He walked over quietly and sat on the bed, causing her to stir. Her eyes blinked with sleepiness as she tried to register who was in the room with her until she realized it was him. She threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly, and blushed when he squeezed her back. 

“I meant to be waiting for you in my dorm, but I came to grab some of Goku’s plastic forks and take them back for the cake ChiChi baked, but I was so tired I thought I could sit down for a minute.” Bulma said, yawning. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll tell them you’re tired.” Vegeta said.

“Not a chance, we want to take photos of everyone. You only have your high school years once and I want to remember every moment like this!” Bulma said, perking up. 

“Well I hope you won’t capture this one in a photo.” Vegeta said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Bulma responded with a small sound of surprise. She held his face against hers with her small hands and hummed when he did the same to her. When they finally broke the kiss, Vegeta stood, offering his hand to help her up. 

“What a gentleman.” Bulma teased. 

“Well, I’d do it for pretty much any woman, so don’t feel too special. I need to change into different clothes, so I’m gonna go in the bathroom for a second.” Vegeta remarked. 

The heiress frowned fiercely in annoyance and shoved his hand away, pulling herself up aggressively. “Fine, whatever.” She walked over to Goku’s desk and rummaged through the drawer until finding the plastic forks she’d initially gone looking for. 

The prince chuckled, waiting for her to realize she’d been baited again. The two headed back to the festivities once Vegeta had changed into some black sweats and a dark gray cotton t-shirt. Everyone spent most of the morning laughing and eating cake until everyone became tired. Luckily for them, it was Sunday. 

The boys all headed back to their rooms and Bulma and ChiChi passed out in their beds, not caring about the mess that had been left behind. The mess could wait until the worn out teenagers had gotten some sleep. 

Turles roomed with Raditz and Nappa and was thankful they were neat roommates unlike his good natured doppelgänger. The young Saiyan decided to wake up early and go for a run in order to familiarize himself with his new home and also maybe spot some hotties. As he was jogging, he noticed familiar blue hair bouncing and swishing back and forth. He jogged a little faster to catch up with the blue haired girl and when he finally did, he shot her a friendly smile. “Hey.” He said with a velvety smoothness to his voice.

“Hi, Turles, right?” Bulma asked. 

“Yeah. Thanks for not calling me Turtle.” He smirked. 

“Who called you Turtle?”

“Kakarot.”

“Of course he did, haha.” Bulma giggled as they jogged side by side. 

“So, I noticed you came back with the Lieutenant earlier this morning.” Turles said, recalling Vegeta walking into the dorm room with her. 

“O-Oh, yeah, I had gone to his and Goku’s dorm to grab some forks for the cake.” 

“Goku?”

“I’m told that’s his ‘Earth name’, but you guys call him Kakarot I guess.” Bulma said. 

“Oh, yeah. So are you and Vegeta like, a thing or what?” Turles asked.

“I don’t actually know, to tell you the truth. Like, we’ve established we like each other, but I wouldn’t necessarily say it’s anything official, you know?” Bulma mused, starting to slow her pace so she could catch her breath. 

Turles mimicked her slowing down and continued speaking. “Sounds like you’re single, and kinda wish he’d make it official.”

“I mean, it’d be nice but I’m in no rush if it means keeping things steady and calm, you know?” Bulma said, shrugging. 

“Well, you don’t strike me as the slow paced kind of girl. More like one who likes adventure and excitement.” Turles said, smiling.

Bulma smiled. “Usually I am the adventurous type.”

“Well if you ever need spontaneity, you can text me.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Oh! I don’t actually have your number yet! Here.” She handed him her phone and waited patiently for him to input his number. When he was finished, she took her phone back from him and giggled when she saw the name he’d given himself. Instead of an actual name, it was just a turtle emoji. “What a goof.” Bulma said, giggling. 

“I thought you’d appreciate that.” Turles chuckled. Anyway, text me whenever, blue. He walked away stretching his arms before slowly building back up to a jog and then into a full on run. 

The heiress yawned and started walking to the cafeteria. She was starving since she didn’t eat any cake. She was too exhausted to eat last night. As she sat down at a table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and an English muffin, she spotted Vegeta walking in. She called to him and he nodded, indicating he’d come join her once he got food. 

Vegeta finally sat down, looking well rested and handsome as always. “Hey.” He said.

“Hi.” Bulma smiled as she ate some eggs. 

Vegeta was stirring his cereal around until he stopped and started squinting at Bulma. 

Bulma stared back. “What?”

“You stink of Turles.” 

“Oh, yeah we ran into each other while jogging this morning so we chatted a bit.” Bulma laughed. 

“Makes sense. Doesn’t take much to stink like that asshole.” Vegeta shook his head as he crunched on cereal. 

“You and Turles don’t get along?” Bulma asked, surprised. 

“We do, he’s just a rival. And it’s annoying sometimes. He always has to compete with me on everyth-” Vegeta dropped his spoon into his bowl, face covered in shock. “That motherfucker.

“What’s wrong? Vegeta?” Bulma put her hand on Vegeta’s arm, bringing him back down to Earth. 

“Oh uh, I just realized he owes me some money.” Vegeta shook his head. “Bulma there’s something I need to ask.”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Bulma looked at him with big sparkly eyes. The big sparkly eyes that made his stomach do backflips. 

“Do you want..” Vegeta began.

“Yes?” Bulma was trying so hard to hide her excitement. He had to either be asking her on a date or asking her to be official, right? She didn’t even care which at this point. 

“Do you want to be partners for the winter break project?” Vegeta cursed himself internally, but he realized the question he wanted to ask needed to be in a nicer setting, which he was about to set up.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure.” Bulma tried so hard to hide the thick layer of disappointment in her voice. 

“Also, do you want to go out this upcoming weekend?” Vegeta avoided eye contact for fear his face would turn red.

Bulma all but squealed. “ _ Yes. I do. _ ” 

Vegeta smirked at her effort to try not to sound too excited. “Cool. I’ll text you the details later. I gotta go, me and the maggots have PT.”

“Okay, bye.” Bulma smiled as the prince stood up to throw his trash away. She didn’t realize she’d stood up and walked over to him until she had her arms around him and was pressing a light kiss to his cheek before heading over to her dorm.

Vegeta fought his embarrassment, knowing if he said anything in protest about her public display of affection, it would likely piss her off. He touched his cheek instead and smirked internally. All of the guys at their school must be dying with jealousy. The prince headed off to PT with a little more confidence, which was saying something considering his already large ego.

Bulma was heading to the pool when she heard her name being called. 

“Bulma wait up!” Tarble shouted as he ran towards her. 

“Hey T, aren’t you supposed to be at PT?” Bulma asked.

“SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. If my brother asks, I was feeling so super sick.” Tarble gave her puppydog eyes that she couldn’t resist. 

“Okay, yeah, fine. What’s up?” Bulma rolled her eyes, laughing. 

“It’s about Gure. She’s having stomach trouble. Could you come see if you can help?” Tarble seemed scared. 

“Oh, uh, sure. I’m no doctor though.” Bulma said as she nodded and followed the frantic Saiyan boy to the second level of the dorms. 

“It’s fine I just don’t know who else to ask… I think she may be pregnant.” Tarble blurted out.

“OH! T. Oh geez. Okay.” Bulma hurried into the room and saw Gure leaning over the toilet. She was a small bipedal alien with white skin, and a large round head that sat on top of a tiny frame. Gure was only a quarter of Bulma’s height.

“Hi, Gure, it’s Bulma. Can you show me where it hurts?”

Gure turned to Bulma and spoke in her gentle voice. “Could Tarble wait outside the bathroom please?”

Bulma waved Tarble away and closed the door so it was just the two girls. “So what’s going on, G?”

“I believe I have started my menstrual cycle, but I don’t know what it feels like.” Gure blushed.

Bulma giggled. “So you don’t think you’re pregnant?”

Gure’s little black eyes widened. “ _ Pregnant _ ? Me and Tarble have never even done… that. I mean we’ve… messed around but”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Tarble you poor misinformed boy. I’m gonna have his brother explain to him how that all works. Anyway, give me a basic rundown of your anatomy so I can try and tell you if that’s what this is.”

Gure went into an explanation of her female anatomy and it was quickly apparent to Bulma that Gure had an almost identical female reproductive system to that of a human woman’s. She sighed a breath of relief. “Congratulations, Gure. You’ve started your period! But, aren’t you a little old to be just now starting it?” Bulma asked. 

Gure shook her head. “For my species, this is the average age for females to start their menstrual cycles; it’s just I wanted to be sure it wasn’t anything else.”

Bulma smiled. “You’re good to go. Do you need pads or anything? You know how all that works?” 

Gure nodded. “I’m good to go, thank you Bulma.”

“I would see a doctor at some point just to be sure everything else is okay but I think you’ll be fine. I’m happy to have helped, Gure. Any time.” Bulma smiled and bid Gure well as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Tarble. “I’m having your brother explain how sex works to you. Also, Gure just started her period so make sure to give her nice snacks and get her medicine for the cramps.”

Tarble nodded, and Bulma walked out of the dorm almost running right into Turles. 

“Hey!” Bulma said, smiling brightly at him.

“Hey blue, how’s it going?” He flashed a toothy smile. 

“Good, just heading to the pool.” 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all. Meet ya there.” Bulma waved as she headed to her own dorm room to get into her swimsuit. She was about to reach for her favorite bikini, but decided on her one piece being that she’d have company, and she wasn’t sure she wanted this boy ogling her. Her one piece was all black and said “Bae Watch” on the front in bold white letters. 

She walked over to the pool and jumped in, making a huge splash. She started to float on her back and closed her eyes. She floated around for a while until her head bumped against something to soft to be the wall of the pool but too hard to be a buoy. She opened her eyes and flipped upright and saw Turles. He had a broad, muscular chest with the same tanned skin that Vegeta, Raditz, and Tarble all had. He was handsome, Bulma couldn’t refute that fact. 

“Bae Watch, huh?” Turles asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Listen it’s clever and cute.” Bulma said.

Turles raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I never said it wasn’t. Anyway, what’s your plan for today?”

“Well I thought I’d swim for a bit and then start working on my homework for AP History. You?” Bulma asked. 

“I dunno, probably go watch the new horror film that’s out. You know, ‘That’?” Turles said.

“Ooohh man I’ve been wanting to see it!” Bulma enthused.

“Well I’m going to see it later if you wanna meet me there, or I could give you a ride if you need.” Turles offered. 

“Nah I can drive myself. I’ll meet you there!” 

“Cool cool.” 

The two talked for another hour and started splashing each other with water until they both got tired and decided to head back to their respective dorms. 

“Catch ya later, blue.”

“Later, Turtle.” Bulma laughed. She rounded the corner and ran right into Vegeta. 

“Turtle and Blue huh?” Vegeta said, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Bulma stared at him in bewilderment. “When are you going to tell me what the deal is?” She said, crossing her arms over her own chest, mimicking his stance. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? Turles is into you.”

“What?” Bulma laughed.

“He legit just got you to go on a date with him without him even having to ask you out. You invited yourself. He’s going to make a move on you. 100%.” Vegeta shook his head. “Go ahead and go though.”

Bulma frowned angrily. “Well it’s not like I’d need your fucking  _ permission _ to go anywhere.”

Vegeta scowled at the way her biting words made him feel. “Of course you don’t. Go on fucking dates with the entire squad if you want. I don’t give a shit.” Vegeta started walking away. 

“Fuck you, Vegeta!” Bulma screamed.

“Oh I bet you wish you had gotten the chance to, Bulma.” He stormed off, his hands clenched tightly beside him.

Bulma ran to her dorm and flung herself onto her bed and began sobbing with all her might. What a dick. Bulma couldn’t even begin to understand why he’d say something like accusing her of wanting to date every guy he hung out with, but the longer she cried into her pillow, the angrier she got. She saw his hoodie hanging on the desk chair and jumped up, snatched it off the chair, and stormed back over to his dorm. She took in a deep breath and banged on the door with all her might. Before she could get the second knock in fully, the door flung open and Vegeta’s scowling face greeted her. 

“What the fuck do you want? Come to argue some more?” Vegeta hissed. 

“No, just giving your stupid fucking hoodie back. Wouldn’t want to wear it on all those dates I’m gonna go on and humiliate you.” She threw it at his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking from the rage she felt. She spun on her heel and started going back to her dorm. Vegeta stood in the doorway of his dorm room, dumbfounded. Vegeta wasn’t sure, but it felt like Bulma had just broken up with him, or at least put an end to whatever was budding between them.

“Fine.” Vegeta said with an eerie calmness as he watched her storm off. “I don’t fucking need you anyway.” He slammed the door and went to sleep.


	4. Hoodies and Tears

Bulma wore a comfortable hoodie and a pair of black joggers with her slide sandals to the movie, and she waited for Turles to show. When she finally saw him, she called his name to which he snapped his head to face her and came trotting over. 

“Hey blue. I’m digging the comfortable look. Seems we had the same idea, huh?” Turles said to her, sporting gray sweats, white socks and black slide sandals, and a big gray hoodie. “Comfort over style.” 

Bulma scoffed. “I dunno about you but I’m still plenty stylish looking like this.” 

Turles nodded. “Ready to go in or should we get some snackage?” 

Bulma drummed her dainty fingertips against her chin. “I could snack.” 

“Gotcha.” Turles said as he walked toward the concession stand and bought the snack Bulma said she wanted. 

“I could’ve paid, Turles.” Bulma chided. 

“Eh it’s fine. A gentleman always pays for a guest he invites out.” Turles said, carrying the large popcorn and two sodas. 

“Well thanks. Let’s go grab some good seats!” Bulma said before snatching her drink from Turles’ hand and dashing off into theater 6. 

Turles laughed as he followed her as a normal pace. 

The pair sat down and laughed at all of the scenes everyone else seemed to scream at. The other moviegoers seemed to find their lack of fear annoying, but that only motivated the two further to laugh. The movie ended, and while everyone else got up to leave, Bulma and Turles remained seated and chatted about the movie until bursting into boisterous laughter. Tears were rolling down Bulma’s cheeks as she recalled a cheesy part of the movie while Turles was holding his sides. Eventually, their laughter died down and they were sitting quietly in the theater. 

“So, okay don’t get mad, blue, but why Vegeta?” Turles asked in a lighthearted tone.

The question caught the heiress off guard. She really hadn’t thought about  _ why _ she liked Vegeta, it just sort of happened. “You know, Turtle, that’s actually a really good question. I haven’t thought about why I like him, it’s just been this thing that kinda developed, you know? It just kinda happened. But, I think things might be over between us for good. He wasn’t happy about me being friends with you or coming to this movie with you, and we ended up having a huge fight over it… and I kinda threw his hoodie in his face.” Bulma said, cheeks turning pink and eyes welling with tears that she blinked away. 

Turles sighed. “Normally, he’d be right to be wary of me. I have a reputation as a ladies’ man. I mean, three years ago, he had a thing for this girl we all grew up with, and I swooped in and essentially ruined things between them and dated her. Royal asshole type behavior, believe me, I know. But after seeing how it damaged his trust in me not only as his friend, but as his teammate, I really opened my eyes to what is important to me, and my team and my friends are more important to me than a girl, especially since we’re all so young and can’t even say if we’re  _ in _ love yet, you know? But I invited you out just because I wanted to get to know you as a friend, you have my word. Just to prove that I’m not totally full of shit when I say that, I’m gonna tell you how to talk to Vegeta when he’s angry.” Turles went into explaining how to deal with Vegeta’s hair trigger temper, and how to keep his focus in the right spot when discussing things that upset him. Turles even went into things Vegeta had gone through without revealing too many personal details. 

“So that’s why he’s like that.” Bulma said, drumming her chin in thought. 

“Yeah, and I’d give you more details, but I really feel like those are things Vegeta should tell you himself if he chooses to do so.” Turles said. 

The cleaning crew had started to shoot pointed glares at the two, silently asking them to get the fuck out of the theater. They stood and began walking to their cars. “So anyway, yeah, I would give him time to simmer down, and then do what I told you. No doubt he’s got an attitude right now that you won’t be able to crack. Just give it some time and then go for it, alright blue?” Turles said with a smile. 

“Thanks Turtle. I hope it smooths things out. I think I might actually really like this dummy.” Bulma answered.

“No prob blue. See ya later.” Turles got into his car and Bulma did the same. 

As she was driving, her phone started buzzing. It was Vegeta’s number. She debated on whether to answer it or not, and decided that if she answered it, it would only lead to another argument. She decided to stick to Turles’ advice and just wait a few days before speaking to him about anything. She let the call go to voicemail and when she got back to the school campus, she noticed her phone had a new voicemail. She pressed the voicemail icon and held the phone to her ear and listened for a minutes before smashing the lock button on her phone and storming back to her dorm room. 

Turles had also received a call from Vegeta and unlike Bulma, he’d answered it. 

“Yo, what’s up Vegeta?”

“Turles, you can have her.” Vegeta slurred into the phone. 

“Bro, have you been drinking? I hope you’re at least not on campus with that shit, you’ll get yourself and anyone with you in trouble, man.” Turles said worriedly into the phone. He then heard the drunken voices of their Saiyan brothers. “Shit, I’m on my way, tell me where you guys are.”

Turles eventually found the place the other boys had gathered at. It was a house that had apparently been used by the group for a while. It was isolated from town, seemingly forgotten by time. It was a little worn down, but the boys had made it their own. There was an obscene amount of Saiyan alcohol in stacks by everyone. There were also, to Turles disappointment, girls on most of their laps, including Vegeta’s. To Turles relief though, Vegeta didn’t seem to be paying her any attention, and the interaction she was trying to initiate were totally one sided on her part. Vegeta was only allowing it because he was upset, drunk, and afraid he’d lost his girl and was attempting to make it seem like he didn’t care. 

“Hey, beautiful, why don’t you come here and sit on  _ my _ lap, huh?” Turles winked at the girl on Vegeta’s lap and flashed her a dazzling smile. She stumbled over to Turles and giggled at him. Instead of actually engaging with her, he sat her down in an empty chair and told her to just relax there. She complied. He walked over to Vegeta and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him outside. 

“Are you out of your fucking  _ mind _ ?” Turles yelled at his equal as he threw him into the dirt.. 

“I dunno what yyou’re talkin’ about.” Vegeta slurred. 

“I’m talking about getting shit faced and hanging out with these girls you don’t even know. Bulma is-”

“Oh, yeah,  _ Bulma _ , your newest notch.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, still sitting and wobbling in the dirt.

“Hey, shut the fuck up. All she wanted to talk about tonight was  _ you _ . And just so you know, I only invited her out to get to know her, just like I invited the twins out and Kakarot’s girlfriend and even Gure.” Turles spat.

“Well whoop-dee-fuckin-doo for you, man. You’re such a changed man, aren’t you?” Vegeta snarled, finally standing up.

“I fucked up, Vegeta, and no one was there to stop me before I did. You’re fucking up now, and I’m trying to keep you from doing something you can’t take back. You need to fix things with Bulma. That girl, for gods know what reasons, is  _ all _ about you.” Turles said. 

Vegeta threw a punch at Turles. “Then why won’t she just fuckin  _ tell _ me that so we can stop playing this weird game we keep playing?”

Turles grabbed Vegeta’s fist and shoved him back, causing Vegeta to hit the dirt again. “Because, you fucking moron, she doesn’t want to rush you. She has no idea that’s what you want. All you’ve done is make out with her a few times; you’ve never actually make it clear you have any serious interest in her. She doesn’t want to seem clingy and scare you off. Fuck, you’re an idiot about these things.” Turles threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Well, it’s too late anyway.” Vegeta mumbled. 

Turles blinked in confusion. “What did you do?”

“I called her. Left a voicemail telling her how I didn’t need or want her, and the girl in my lap was blabbing some shit about me and I’m sure the voicemail picked up her voice too.” Vegeta groaned and fell backwards into the dirt. “It’s over.”

Turles shook his head. “Yeah, you may very well have ruined any chance you had with being with the literal  _ perfect _ girl for you.”

“What do you mean ‘perfect girl for me’?” Vegeta asked, still lying on his back. 

“If you haven’t figured it out by now, there’s no helping you. Good job man.” Turles walked away and called Yamcha to have him help take the girls back to campus. “Yamcha, can you help? We have a situation here.”

In no time, Yamcha had found the hangout and started guiding girls to his car and bid the guys good night as he drove them back to the campus to get them in their dorms before the dean or anyone else found out what they’d been doing. 

Turles finally sat down with the guys and cracked open a bottle of the strong stuff. “I assume we’re missing classes tomorrow, yes? What’s our excuse?”

“We’re on assignment.” Raditz laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday came and went, and two girls were infuriated. Bulma and ChiChi were having an “I hate boys” party in their dorm room complete with ice cream, cookies, popcorn, and whatever unhealthy drinks they could get their hands on. ChiChi was in tears at first when Bulma had told her what had happened and that she’d heard Goku’s voice in the background. Crying quickly became anger, and the two girls spent their free time talking about how boys were nothing but trouble. 

Tuesday morning came around and both girls got ready for their classes without speaking of the boys. Only exchanges of “Hey have you seen my pink bobby pins anywhere?” and “Can I borrow your sweater?” floated through the room as they got ready for their day. 

Bulma and ChiChi left their dorm wearing outfits that would catch anyone’s eye. ChiChi waved goodbye to her best friend and hurried off to her class wearing a pretty blue off the shoulder sweater with short shorts and blue fishnet tights paired with heeled boots and her normally pinned up hair flowed freely behind her. 

Bulma decided to make an entrance, and waited around the corner of their class until she heard Vegeta’s voice saying goodbye to Raditz and Goku as he walked into class. Once she was sure he’d gone in, she came back around the corner and strutted into class. Vegeta’s jaw dropped when he saw her. She’d gone especially bold this time, wearing an outfit that mimicked a private school uniform. A white sweater that stretched tightly across her chest, a dangerously short skirt, thigh high white socks, black loafers, and her blue hair done in a half up half down hairstyle. She wore a pair of glasses she’d normally refuse to wear instead of contacts, which framed her face and gave her the ultimate naughty school-girl look. 

She sat down in her seat without so much as glancing in his direction. Vegeta was distracted throughout the entirety of class as he kept staring at Bulma and her outfit. Argument or not, he was still attracted to her, but his attention to her outfit quickly faded when he realized he was angry at her, too. She’d thrown his hoodie in his face and refused to even ask about his feelings. She was wrong, not him. Right? Just as Vegeta was about to open his mouth to say something to her, the bell rang and she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door before he’d even moved to leave the classroom. She wasn’t going to listen to him and get engaged in an argument. She was going to let him fester in his attitude, and she hoped he enjoyed the company of all the drunken girls he pleased in the meantime. 

Bulma found herself feeling empty and on the verge of tears each time she had to be near or see Vegeta. Her feelings for him were anything but gone, but she wasn’t going to let him see that, at least not yet. She found herself walking to her car after her final class. She got in her car and started driving until she ended up at Capsule Corp. Her parents were away on business, but she didn’t care. She’d drive herself back to campus tomorrow morning. Right now, she just needed to be in the only safe space she had left, and that was home. She’d texted ChiChi letting her know she’d gone home for the night, and received a surprising text from ChiChi and found that she’d had the same idea, and had gone home to have dinner with her family to forget about Goku.  _ Heartbreak sucks _ . Bulma thought to herself. 

Vegeta had tried several times for the rest of the week to speak to Bulma, but she’d snubbed him every single time, and he was growing tired of it. He didn’t like being at odds with the blue haired girl. He missed their verbal sparring, their intellectual wrestling. He missed her strawberry shampoo leaving its smell on his hoodies, and shirts when she hugged him. He missed her voice. He missed her trying to hide her excitement when being around him. He missed  _ her _ . The prince decided he wouldn’t just sit around and let her slip through his fingers. He heard she’d made plans with their friends that weekend, and he found out where they’d be so he could get her back if she still had any feelings left for him. 

Bulma got dressed for her outing and decided since Vegeta wasn’t going to be there, she could relax and just dress comfortably. She chose a white Capsule Corp tee, high waist jeans, and a pair of white vans. She grabbed a light sweater and checked her appearance in the mirror before stepping out of her dorm to find the rest of them waiting for her. Yamcha, Turles, ChiChi, Lapis and Lazuli, and Krillin chatted away until they saw her. 

“Hey B, ready to go?” Yamcha said. 

“Yeah let’s get out of here.” Bulma laughed. The group walked to the two cars they’d be going in, and headed to the bowling alley where they decided to hang out for the night.

The teens got their bowling shoes, the alley ready, teams sorted out and started having fun. Things were going fine until there was a loud commotion coming front the front of bowling alley. The group of teens turned their collective attention to the entrance to see the group of Saiyans dressed in their uniforms. Vegeta and Goku stood in the front of the group and looked around until they saw their group of estranged friends and love interests. They headed over and Bulma grabbed ChiChi’s hand and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

“What are they doing here?” ChiChi asked with anxiety in her voice. 

“They’re here to try and make amends.” Bulma rolled her eyes and she sat up on the counter where the sinks were.

“Oh, I see. Well, how are you feeling about that, B?” ChiChi asked. 

“I don’t really know, Cheech. I mean, like, of course I miss the boys, and I miss Vegeta, but I’ve never experienced heartbreak like this before and I’m not sure I want to put myself out there and risk it happening again.” Bulma admitted to her fear. 

ChiChi nodded in understanding. “Well, all you can really do I guess is decide for yourself if it’s worth it. I think for me, I’m going to demand an explanation from Goku before I even think about kissing him and all that!” ChiChi said firmly,

“You guys didn’t break up?” Bulma asked, surprised. 

“Well, no. I mean we just haven’t spoken for a few days. I don’t think we’re broken up, I think I’ve just been mad at him. But I still have the same feelings for him.” ChiChi explained. 

“I see…” Bulma said before hopping off the counter and giving ChiChi and tight squeeze. “Then go get your Goku and demand that explanation, Cheech.” She smiled and giggled with ChiChi.

“Will do. And I hope things go well with you and Vegeta. You two are really good together, even if I haven’t  _ officially _ seen you guys as a couple.” ChiChi used air quotes around “officially”.

Bulma smiled. “Thanks Cheech.” 

“Anything, anytime, anywhere for my best friend.” The girls hugged again and Bulma watched, smiling as her raven haired friend walked out of the bathroom to go confront Goku. 

Bulma took a deep breath, smoothed out her hair, and suddenly began wishing she’d dressed hotter, before finally sighing and walking out of the bathroom and nearly running face first into Vegeta.

“Sorry-- I mean hello.” Bulma looked away. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Can you just be normal for five minutes?”

Bulma frowned. “No.”

Vegeta scowled. “You’re actually impossible.”

Bulma put her hands on her hips to get herself ready for the sass she was about to throw at him. “Well why don’t you go get drunk and have some random girl on your lap again since you seem to like girls who are  _ easy _ .”

“Would you  _ please _ shut your yap and listen to me? Gods, it’s like women just like to hear themselves talk.” Vegeta smirked.

“What did you just say, you pig!?” Bulma’s hands balled into fists at her sides.

He leaned forward so that their lips were inches away. “I  _ said _ be quiet and listen.”

Bulma’s face turned red and she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest again to listen to what he had to say. To add extra attitude, she popped her hip out to the side.

The prince shook his head before holding up his hoodie. “Why did you give my hoodie back, Bulma?” Vegeta spoke is a quieter tone.

“Because now that I know just what you think of me, I can save myself the trouble of thinking you and I could be more than just people who make out sometimes. And I won’t have to worry about you being with other girls when you’re mad.” Bulma said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“What do you mean by ‘more’?” Vegeta stepped closer. 

“What do you think, Vegeta? Like, exclusively with each other!” Bulma yelled, now fully sobbing. 

Vegeta tilted her face to look up at him. “Don’t you think I’ve been trying to figure out how to achieve that? How to ask you? For fucks sake, Bulma, obviously I want you to be my girlfriend. And that girl you heard on the voicemail was some random girl that came with a few others Raditz randomly decided to invite to our Earth ‘barracks’. He was drunk off his ass when they were invited, and none of the rest of us even knew he did it. Raditz didn’t even remember doing it until Tuesday when he’d sobered up and saw the texts on his phone.” Vegeta said, staring into her eyes sternly.

Bulma’s eyes stared back into Vegeta’s and started pouring tears all over her face even more than before. He let go of her and held the hoodie up and spoke softly. “Now please put this back on before I throw up.”

“Why would you throw up?” Bulma asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. 

“The idea of losing you because I messed everything up, or just losing you at all makes me sick to my stomach. And if you have my hoodie on, even if you tell me things are over, it’ll make it a little easier to deal with.” Vegeta said, fighting his rising emotions from spilling out through his eyes. 

Bulma’s eyes widened, hot tears continuing to spill over her bottom lashes. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma’s bright blue eyes, sparkling with moisture and he grabbed her face and pulled her in, smashing his lips against hers in a frantic and needy kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed in relief. Once their kiss started to calm down, they pulled away and Bulma spoke. 

“So, what does this mean?”

Vegeta smirked. “Well I hope it means you understand I want you to be my girlfriend, and that you’ve agreed to it.”

Bulma smirked back. “I’ll think about it.” She gave him a cheeky wink.

Vegeta pinned her against the wall behind her. “You should be careful toying with a predator such as myself, Bulma. You might find yourself dealing with more than you’re able to handle.” He stepped closer and whispered in her ear, sending pleasant tingles up her spine as she also smelled his cologne. “Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Bulma.” 

Bulma couldn’t take it. She grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him in for another steamy kiss, totally forgetting they were in a bowling alley and that their group of friends was  _ totally _ watching the whole thing. The pair made up through lots of open mouth kisses, and when they’d finally calmed down, they headed back over to the group. 

“Pretty unfair of you to wear the uniform when you were coming to make amends.” Bulma said. 

“Well sometimes you have to be tactical to get the desired outcome.” Vegeta winked at her. 

ChiChi stood with her arms crossed as Goku whined at her to forgive him. “I don’t know Goku, I really don’t think you deserve my cooking right now.”

Goku dropped to his knees. “ChiChi  _ pleeeeaaaase _ ?” 

The rest of the group had trouble stifling their laughter. As they were all laughing, Bulma suddenly felt Vegeta’s hand grab hers and lace his fingers between hers. She looked at him, surprised, which caused his cheeks to turn pink as he turned his head away. She giggled and squeezed his hand before jumping back into the conversation with everyone else. The teens were out until 8-ish, and since they were in West City, Bulma decided to invite everyone to her house to use the pool. 

“Oh but I didn’t bring a bathing suit! Maybe next time, Bulma.” ChiChi said innocently. 

“You can use one of m-”

“You have a bra and panties on, don’t you, ChiChi?” Lazuli cut in. "Why don't you swim in that?"

ChiChi’s face turned beet red, and everyone’s eyes widened as she grabbed Lazuli and Bulma by the wrists and yanked them away from the boys. “I’m wearing a” ChiChi leaned in to whisper “ _ thong _ .” 

Bulma and Lazuli screeched in delight at their shy friend’s surprisingly saucy choice in underwear. 

“And who might  _ those _ be for? Hmm?” Lazuli asked.

Bulma’s eyes almost popped out of her skull. “ _ You knew they were coming, didn’t you! I knew it! You and Goku can’t go 5 minutes without texting! _ ” 

ChiChi squinted as she spoke shyly. “Okay I knew they were coming but I really didn’t know if they were coming tonight or tomorrow since we made plans for both nights!”

Bulma shook her head while she laughed. “Goodness ChiChi.”

ChiChi started squirming. “Okay great we know I knew they were coming, now what are we going to do about my  _ panty problem _ ?”

Bulma screeched in laughter again while Lazuli wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh brother.” Lazuli giggled. 

“You can use one of mine, Cheech, I have plenty of swimsuits I’ve never even worn. Bikinis, One pieces, high-waist two pieces, literally all kinds. You can even keep the one you choose. Same for you, Lazuli.” Bulma smiled. 

Lazuli raised an eyebrow. “ChiChi, you’re wearing a bikini. And Bulma,  _ you’re _ wearing a bikini.” 

Bulma looked to Lazuli. “What? Why me?”

Lazuli crossed her arms. “I’m wearing one for Krillin and I’m not gonna be the only one wearing a bikini. Ugh, we need more girls in our group.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Wait, who is that?” Bulma nodded over to the group of Saiyan boys where Raditz was standing with a girl who looked like she was a Saiyan, too, and two other Saiyan girls stood with the boys. 

Lazuli shrugged. “Let’s go find out.”

The trio walked back over to see who these new girls were, excited at the fact they may finally have some more female friends. 

Raditz cleared his throat. “Hey girls, so this is my cousin, Fasha.” The girl had a stylish and short haircut that Bulma secretly envied, and wore a pink leotard type battle suit with green chest armor like Raditz’. “And this,” He gestured to a girl with a short stature like Vegeta’s, who wore a pink tube top and puffy purple pants. “Is Caulifla.” Caulifla’s hair was spiky and stood up similarly to Vegeta’s. “And that’s Kale!” Kale was a tall, lanky girl with her hair up in a ponytail and long bangs that draped over her left eye. She wore a red crop top and matching miniskirt with a yellow belt and cute yellow boots that matched her gauntlets. 

Kale spoke in a soft voice, and seemed timid like ChiChi was when everyone first met her. “Hello.”

“Yo.” Caulifla said, making it apparent she wasn’t the super girly type as she crossed her muscular arms over her chest. 

“Hi everyone.” Fasha said with a friendly smile. 

Bulma clapped her hands together. “Well. Since we have new girls to the group, obviously  _ we _ need to be the ones to take them to the house.” Bulma nodded at Lazuli who stepped forward with her and grabbed the wrists of Fasha, Caulifla, and Kale. The Saiyan girls yelped in surprise but didn’t fight the earth girls. 

As they all walked away, all of the guys stood together. “What just happened?” Raditz asked.

“They’re conspiring.” Lapis said. All the heads turned toward him since he rarely spoke. 

“Bro I’m not gonna lie, I thought you were mute.” Raditz said. 

“Why should I speak if I don’t really have anything to say? I only speak when I  _ do _ have something to say.” Lapis answered. 

The girls were thick as thieves by the time they got to Bulma’s house. It turned out that even strong warrior girls from an alien race liked girl talk. 

“So yeah, that’s how I met Turles and have been trying to get him to notice me ever since.” Fasha said. 

The girls squealed. “Okay but like, you  _ so _ have to ask him out.” Bulma said. “You have to.”

Fasha blushed. “Well, for my race, it’s not so simple. I’d have to challenge him.” She blushed deeper. 

“Wait, what?” ChiChi asked. “I didn’t have to challenge Goku.”

Fasha and the other Saiyan girls blinked. “Who is Goku?”

“His name is Kakarot, but he was raised on Earth, and was given an Earth name, which is where Goku came from.” Bulma explained. 

“Ohh, okay, so basically the deal with Kakarot is that because he was raised on Earth, you didn’t have to initiate the bond because he’s not as in tune with his instincts,  _ but _ , the way Raditz told us that you tell him what to do is why he sticks around. Saiyan men are attracted to strong willed women.” Kale said. “Meaning I’ll never get a Saiyan man.” She laughed. 

Bulma looked at Kale. “You like sweet boys, don’t you, Kale?” 

Kale nodded, and the three earth girls nodded at each other knowingly. “You should talk to Yamcha.” They said collectively. 

The girls continued to chat until Bulma pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corp and everyone hopped out and ran into the house and upstairs to Bulma’s room. 

“Alright, go pick out a swimsuit in the closet.” Bulma said, flipping the light on. 

The girls all had fun picking out suits while the boys pulled into the big garage at Capsule Corp and headed directly to the pool. As the boys were taking their clothes off so they were just in their boxers, Goku started blushing, and Vegeta noticed. 

“Kakarot, why are you blushing like a fondled church girl?” He asked. 

“Well I didn’t anticipate going to Bulma’s house, and I ran outta clean underwear so…” Goku dropped his battle suit to reveal tidy whities. THe boys all lost their minds with laughter. 

“I  _ cannot _ believe we’re related, Kakarot, I really can’t.” Raditz shook his head. “Wear these, and keep them. I do  _ not _ want them back.” He threw his black spandex shorts at Goku. Once the laughter died down, they all got in the water and just chatted about the girls until they started whistling when they saw the girls walk into the pool area. 

Lazuli walked in singing “She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini…” and wore just that. She made eye contact with Krillin and smiled at him, causing the boy’s face to go completely red. Turles couldn’t help but notice how pretty Fasha looked in the hot pink two piece she was wearing that had ruffles on the bottom making it look like a miniskirt. ChiChi walked in wearing a high cut one piece with criss cross straps in the back. It was olive green and form fitting. Kale came in wearing a baby pink bikini top with high waist bottoms with the word “baby” across the back of the bottoms in black lettering. Caulifla chose a sporty red two piece with a halter top and white stripes on either side. Bulma joined her friends wearing a cute lavender bikini.

She jumped into the pool which ended up splashing the boys with a wave of water. This started an all out war. Bulma shielded her face when Turles went to splash her back and tried splashing him but accidentally hit Raditz who laughed. Fasha made a point to nail Turles with water, and he jumped over and grabbed her, dragging her to the guys’ side of the pool. ChiChi, Lazuli, and Kale all giggled and splashed Nappa in the face who responded with laughter and a monstrous wave of water hitting all three girls at once. The boys all looked at each other and smirked, and turned their attention back to the girls. 

“Oh you wouldn’t dare.” Bulma said.

The other girls were all confused as to what was happening.

“Oh, but we would. Especially if the  _ Captain _ said so. NOW!” Vegeta said, smiling evilly. 

“DUCK!” Bulma yelled at the girls, but it was too late. The boys had all slapped the water at the same time with their insane combined strength, and a huge wave came up and crashed down on all the girls. 

They all screamed and the boys laughed maniacally, high fiving each other for their combined attack. 

“You rotten boys!” Bulma yelled, laughing. “Get em!”

The girls launched their attack and dropped under the water and began swimming around and pinching the boys on the legs only to be snatched up by them.

Yamcha grabbed Kale by the wrists and pulled her above water, and they both blushed. 

Bulma swam right to Vegeta and instead of his legs, she pinched him right on the ass, earning a jump from him and him dropping under water and grabbing her. When they both came back to the surface, Vegeta laughed. “Now you’re my prisoner.”

“Oh no, what will you  _ do to me _ now?” Bulma flirted. 

“Vulgar girl.” Vegeta whispered in her ear. 

She got goosebumps, which made him laugh as he held her. 

The friends all played in the pool until it was close to midnight, and they all decided to turn in for the night so they wouldn’t sleep all day the next day. The guys had all slept on one side of the living room, and the girls on the other, in order to assure no one woke up to anything awkward. They all slept on a pile of blankets on the floor in loaned clothing, lucky for Goku. They all fell asleep relatively quickly, and everyone slept peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Will Fasha and Turles end up together? Are things going to get saucy between Vegeta and Bulma? Will Goku have regular boxers?
> 
> Find out on the NEXT CHAPTER OF: I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU


	5. Be Gentle

Vegeta woke before the rest of the guys and girls, but noticed Bulma wasn’t on the floor sleeping and wondered where she’d headed off to. He decided to knock on her door and see if she was in there. Once he climbed the stairs and reached her bedroom, he knocked on the door softly. There was movement in the bedroom that sounded like stumbling when the door finally opened a tiny bit. 

“Who is it?” Bulma asked softly.

“It’s me.” Vegeta said. 

“Oh, hi.” Bulma opened the door wider, revealing she was only in a towel. Vegeta guessed she might’ve just taken a shower. 

“Going somewhere?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the towel.

“No I just wanted to have a hot bath. I woke up with stuffy sinuses and the steam helped clear them out.” Bulma laughed. “I’m gonna go for another swim in a bit, if you and everyone else wants to join.”

“I dunno, they’re all still asleep.” Vegeta said, yawning. “But I’ll go with you.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll be down soon.” Bulma winked before closing her door.

Vegeta made his way into the pool room and stretched before plopping on the side of the pool and sticking his feet in while he waited for his girlfriend.  _ Girlfriend _ . Vegeta never imagined he’d be calling this blue haired girl his girlfriend. Bulma finally walked in wearing a swimsuit she  _ knew _ would fluster Vegeta. She walked in wearing a blue string bikini with blue glass beads decorating the strings holding it together, and her chest generously filled the small triangles meant to protect her modesty. 

Bulma kept a cool facial expression as she winked at him and Vegeta all but leaped out of the pool when he saw her. 

“Why are you  _ naked _ ?” Vegeta hissed. 

“Why are you breathing so heavily, you  _ pervert _ .” Bulma teased.

She twirled around and stepped closer to him. “Do you not like my swimsuit?”

Vegeta frowned. “You know damn well that’s not the issue. What if someone walks in and sees you like this?”

Bulma smiled and stepped closer. “I left a note for ChiChi to keep everyone busy and that if we weren’t back by the time they were ready to leave for the mall that we’d meet them there.”

Vegeta nodded. “I see.” He lifted one leg out of the water and put his foot on the pool deck, resting his arm on his knee.

“Do you want me to open the top of the room? It’ll let some sun in.” Bulma asked, walking over to the wall opposite Vegeta where a clear plastic case covered a big red button.

“I could use some sun.” Vegeta answered.

The heiress opened the plastic case, and pressed the button and the top of the room opened like an eye opening, and gasped in shock when she felt Vegeta’s hands on her hips, thumbing them softly. As a Saiyan, he had ultra sensitive hearing, smell, sight, all of his senses were heightened. He started to chuckle softly when he heard her heart beat faster as he ran his thumbs across her skin. 

“Something wrong, Bulma? Your heart is beating awfully fast.” Vegeta teased.

Instead of saying anything, she leaned into him, and felt just how warm he really was. “How the heck do you ever need to wear any of your hoodies, Vegeta?” 

He chuckled again. “Well, when the body temperature is warmer, it’s easier to get cold.” He said, slowly sliding his hands upward until his fingertips were just barely touching the top of her swimsuit. 

Bulma spun around and faced him, her eyes half lidded as she looked at him. 

“What?” Vegeta asked with suspicion. 

“Nothing.” Bulma grabbed his wrist and ran toward the pool, jumping in at the last second, and Vegeta following suit. 

They hit the water, making a big splash, and found each other underwater. Vegeta pulled her closer to himself and started kissing her stomach while still treading underwater so he wouldn’t float to the surface. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair as he did so. When Vegeta couldn’t stay underwater any longer, he popped to the surface. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso and gasped softly when she felt his erection pressing against her.

Vegeta kept his hands on her sides, fearing he’d made her uncomfortable by touching her somewhere she didn’t want to be touched. He was beyond nervous, but Bulma would never guess. 

“So…” Bulma said.

“Hm?” Vegeta asked.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Bulma asked, smiling warmly.

Vegeta took the cue and went in for a kiss. They kissed softly and slowly at first, but each slow kiss became deeper and more involved. Out of instinct, Vegeta slid his hands down and grabbed her ass while he kissed her, earning a pleased mew from Bulma’s mouth. They continued kissing and Vegeta felt Bulma’s arms let go of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see her top fall down, and her breasts bounce out, and he looked at her in anticipation. Bulma nodded in approval, and Vegeta reached up and grabbed them gently, and Bulma bit her lip. Vegeta, still nervous, felt awkward in the position they were in. Bulma seemed to sense it, or maybe feel the same way, so she held up her index finger. “Gimme one second.” She said softly. She got out of the pool and walked over to the wall with the big red button, and pressed some numbers into th keypad next to the button. The pool deck on the left side of the room opened up and a large round poolside lounge came up and locked into place. She looked at Vegeta and nodded over to it, and he got out of the pool and followed her over to it. 

Once she sat down, she untied the rest of her top and tossed it to the side, and scooted closer to him. They resumed kissing and Vegeta’s hands found her breasts again. She moaned at his touch, and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to squirm against him. He took her bottom lip in his teeth and sucked on it before sliding his tongue against her mouth, to which she answered by parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Vegeta could feel himself losing control, and he flipped her on her back so that he was holding himself over her, his hands on either side of her head, and her legs spread around him. He looked at her, a silent request, and she nodded, smiling warmly at him. He took in the view from hovering over her before me made any moves. He noticed the way her hair splayed out on the headrest and the way her breasts fell slightly to either side of her body, her skin flush. He lowered himself and resumed kissing her, and slowly rubbed himself against her center. She made a small sounds and before he could pull away to see if she was okay, he felt her hands grip his shoulders and pull him closer. This time he gasped when she squeezed her legs around him, begging him to get as close as possible. Bulma’s delicate finger then trailed down his bare chest, his washboard abs, and stopped, tugging his waistband, a silent request of her own. Vegeta smirked and leaned into her ear. “I’ll take yours off, and you can take mine off.” Bulma giggled and started pulling his boxers down as he slowly pulled the strings on either side of her bikini bottoms. Once the strings were untied, Vegeta pulled the bikini bottoms off and blushed, avoiding eye contact as Bulma pulled his shorts down, revealing his erection. 

Bulma became nervous when she saw Vegeta’s face suddenly become panicked.

“Uh..” Vegeta began.

“What? Do you not want to? It’s okay, we don’t have to rush anything.” Bulma blurted out.

Vegeta pressed his index finger to her lips. “I  _ definitely _ want to, the thing is I um.. I don’t have a condom.”

Bulma laughed. “I’m on the pill.”

Vegeta blinked.

“It’s birth contr-”

“I  _ know _ what it is, but like… why?” Vegeta asked. 

“Well, some girls take it because they have sex often and don’t want to get pregnant, but I got on it because it also regulates periods and hormone balances. I had an irregular period and I had unbearable cramps.” Bulma explained patiently. 

“Oh, okay. I hope I didn’t offend you by asking, I just didn’t know what all it was for, and to my knowledge, you haven’t been seeing anyone like that.”

“It’s fine, I’d rather you ask questions than just make assumptions.” Bulma smiled. 

Vegeta slid his hand down her stomach and stopped right before reaching her womanhood. “Let’s continue then. This boner is killing me and I have been daydreaming about that school girl outfit way too much.” Vegeta smirked. 

Bulma couldn’t speak, she was distracted by his hot hands that were now rubbing her lips and clit, which caused her whole body to jerk, and Vegeta paused. “You okay?”

Bulma nodded. “This is just...my first time.” Vegeta blushed. 

“It’s not... my first time… is that okay?” His face was beet red.

Bulma smiled. “You lead the way then.”

Vegeta nodded. “We’ll take it easy.”

He continued to use his fingers to pleasure her, and felt his already hardened erection feel impossibly, nearly painfully hard. When his finger got near her opening, he watched her eyes close in anticipation, and he slowly pushed his finger in, feeling how wet she was. He slowly pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in, repeating the motion several times before pulling his finger out and grabbing hold of his erection. “Are you still okay?” He asked. 

Bulma nodded. “I am.”

Vegeta gently pressed the tip of his dick to her opening, and Bulma moaned softly as he pushed inside her slowly. “Fuck, you feel tight.” Vegeta said, and instead of Bulma nodding or saying anything, she spread her legs a bit wider for him, and turned her face so that it was nuzzling his wrist that he was leaning on. He felt less afraid of hurting her, and pushed in. 

Bulma moaned louder, and Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk. “You like that?”

She smiled and kissed his wrist, and after slow penetration a few times, Vegeta began slowly increasing his speed and pressure. They found a rhythm, and Vegeta turned Bulma’s face toward him, so he could look at her, and they locked eyes for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed her. They moved well together and Bulma gasped as he started rubbing her clit while he thrusted. Vegeta smirked into the kiss and he started tonguing her mouth. 

“How’s that feel?” He purred into her ear. 

Bulma could barely answer. “G-Goo…..d”

“Mmmm, I’m glad.” Vegeta said, his need for her taking over while he continued thrusting. They both felt the tension building up in their bodies until they climaxed at the same time, Vegeta making one final thrust into her, and Bulma’s back arched as she let out a scream. 

They were panting, and Vegeta slowly pulled out of her, falling next to her and she whimpered at the feeling. 

“Bulma?”

She looked over at him with her big blue eyes. “Hm?”

“You’re quiet… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Vegeta asked, trying to hide the strong worry in his voice.

She rolled over on her side and laid her head on his chest and reached over him to hold his hand. “You didn’t hurt me at all.” She said, her eyes feeling heavy and a big dumb smile on her face. She fell asleep on him, and he stayed perfectly still until she rolled over onto her other side. He got up, put his shorts on and looked around for towels until he found a big one to cover her with. Once he grabbed the towel, he walked back over to her and covered her with it, and wrapped his arm around her so that they were spooning. 

After a while of napping, Bulma stirred and saw that Vegeta had covered her. She looked over at him and saw that his arm was around her and he was scrolling through his phone. “Hi.” Bulma said.

The prince turned his head to look at her. “Hey.”

“You didn’t get tired?” Bulma asked. She was slightly worried because out of all the times she’d heard about sex, or seen it on tv, the two people always fell asleep together. She was naive to what counted as “sex etiquette” and she was afraid he’d hadn’t because he didn’t enjoy it or something. 

Vegeta smiled. “It takes a lot to make me tired, and we went easy on each other so youcould get used to it.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Stop worrying.”

Bulma sat up, and the towel that was covering her slid down and her bare chest was revealed to Vegeta again. He drank in her body and felt himself getting aroused again. Bulma didn’t catch what was going on at first. “You okay?” Bulma asked as she watched his facial expression change. 

“I’m fine.” Vegeta said, before giving in to his desires again and leaning in. He went for her breasts, massaging one in his left hand, and sucking on the right one. His tongue did circles around her nipple, and Bulma found herself moaning at the new sensation. 

“Vegeta…” She moaned, which made Vegeta purr into her skin.

“Mmmm…” Vegeta purred as he sucked harder. He let go of her breast and threw the towel off of her, and grabbed her thighs. She squealed in surprise as Vegeta’s lips pressed against her femininity and his tongue penetrated her, and coated her already wet folds with his saliva as he licked them. Bulma’s back arched and she moaned in pleasure as Vegeta ate her out. He didn’t stop until she was screaming his name in ecstasy as she climaxed. He kissed her thighs softly and grazed them with his teeth. “You taste sweet.” He said, licking his lips and staring at her. 

Bulma’s was unbelievably turned on by him and his mood shift. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him and pulled his shorts off again. “My turn.” She said, smiling shamelessly. She pulled his dick out and put it in her mouth, using her hands and her tongue. Vegeta’s toes curled as he lost himself in the sensation of Bulma’s plump lips around his dick. She started stroking him with her tongue while she simultaneously pushed her mouth down on it as far as she could, and Vegeta felt himself hit the back of her throat. He gently put his hand on her head while it bobbed up and down, her mouth coating him in warmth. She moaned onto him, and he jerked slightly at the feel of the vibrations on him. “Fuck, Bulma.” was all he could manage to say as she drove him to the edge. “I’m gonna c-!” Vegeta came hard into her mouth before he could even warm her and she drank every bit of the warmth that spewed out of him. She wiped her mouth when she pulled him out of her mouth. 

“How'd you like that, bad boy?” Bulma said, giving him a lusty stare.

“I believe I already told you it’s unwise to tempt a predator, Bulma.” Vegeta said, kissing her shoulder and her neck.

“Maybe I’m trying to find out what will happen.” Bulma mused as he continued to lick and kiss her skin. 

“Once you become more comfortable with me,” Vegeta looked at her, “you will definitely find out.” He stared back into her eyes. 

“Makes sense to me.” Bulma kissed him on the lips softly.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her possessively. “Good, we’re on the same page then.” He pressed his mouth against hers and gave her a long drawn out kiss. 

“Should we go see what the others are doing?” Bulma asked. 

“I don’t really want to, I’d rather just be alone with you all day everyday. But I know you need time with our friends so yeah, let’s go.” Vegeta kissed her neck and slid his hands between her legs. “Bulma, you’re not moving. I thought you wanted to go shopping.” Vegeta teased as he stroked her clit with his finger. 

She started rocking her hips against his hand, unable to resist his hot skin against her. “We can go in a few more minutes. Hours even.” She managed to say through the mind-numbing pleasure. 

Vegeta smirked, and pulled his hand away, licking his fingers. “Nah let’s go.” 

Bulma pouted but decided he was right, they should hang out with their friends. “Alright then.” She said, getting up. “I’ll just put this back on and we’ll walk back.”

“Are you crazy? I don’t want those morons staring at you and seeing what I’ve seen.” Vegeta said, frowning as he stepped closer to her, his hands finding purchase on her hips. 

“Well it’s not like I brought any clothes here.” Bulma sassed. 

Vegeta smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ChiChi had started serving breakfast from what she could find in the kitchen to cook with, and as she turned around to set a plate of pancakes down, she saw Bulma walk into the kitchen with an annoyed expression, and an oversized towel that went down to her ankles as she headed to the stairs that led to her bedroom, and a smug looking Vegeta walking over to the table with the boys. 

“So, Vegeta, where were  _ you _ guys and what went on?” Raditz nudged the flame haired Saiyan, which earned him a growl that made him back down. 

“They 100% did the deed.” Lazuli said. “I totally approve. Maybe we should do that, Krillin.” She shot a saucy stare in the boy’s direction. Krillin blushed deeply. 

“Lazuli, why do you try so hard to embarrass me?” Krillin asked. 

“Because the way you blush is so cute.” Lazuli said cooly, not breaking her stare at him. 

“Well, just keep your winkie wrapped, Geta.” Nappa said, shoveling a large bite of pancakes into his mouth. 

Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he suddenly started to wish he’d kept Bulma in the pool room and just done whatever she wanted all day, even if that meant something dumb like talking about fashion. 

“Ah, much better.” Bulma said as she returned to the kitchen with everyone. She wore comfy loungewear. A satin button up top and matching satin shorts that hugged her hips generously. 

“Took you long enough.” Vegeta grumbled. 

“Excuse me, do  _ you _ have hair you need to keep luscious and skin routines to keep up? No? Then can it,  _ space boy _ .” Bulma rested her hand on her hip with sass as she flipped her hair with the other. 

Vegeta smirked. He enjoyed her sass. It made her interesting and he never got bored of it. 

“Anyway, we were thinking we could meet up with you after lunch?” Goku asked, looking in ChiChi’s direction.

“You mean like the girls and guys hang out separately until lunch?” ChiChi asked, taking off her apron.

“Yeah, and then we were thinking that those of us who are dating or whatever could then take our girls on actual dates tonight?” Goku said. 

“Dibs on Kale.” Yamcha said bashfully. 

Kale covered her cheeks that were now red. “R-Really?”

Yamcha flashed her a charming boyish smile. “Yes, really.”

Turles stared at Fasha from across the room, flashing her a flirty smile and wink. Fasha raised an eyebrow at him and pretended to ignore him, causing Turles to be intrigued. She challenged him silently. Daring him to come ask her for real instead of trying to silently flirt across the room like a coward. He stood up, walked across the room, and all the other girls and guys stared at them. 

“Fasha, will you go on a date with me tonight?” Turles asked. 

“I dunno, Turles, you took your sweet time noticing me. I’m not sure you’re  _ worthy _ .” Fasha said, pushing her short hair behind her ear.

Turles looked to Vegeta for help. Vegeta rolled his eyes. “On your knees, moron. You have to flatter her, and you don’t have my looks to be able to get away with just sweeping her off her feet.” Vegeta snarked. 

Turles dropped to his knees and put his hands on either side of her chair. “Fasha,  _ please _ ?”

Fasha laughed at how dumb he looked, begging her to go on a date with him. “Fine but you better butter me up the entire night.”

“Success.” Turles said, as he stood back up to go eat his plate of food. 

“So, Raditz, Nappa, Caulifla,  _ Lapis _ . What are y’all doing?” Lazuli asked.

“My girlfriend and I actually already had plans tonight anyway, so this is perfect.” Lapis said. “We’re going to an aquarium.” He loves all animals, even marine animals. 

“I actually already asked Caulifla on a date earlier, and she said yes but that she’d pound my face in if I was boring. Which obviously is super hot.” Raditz grinned, looking in Caulifla’s direction who was now blushing crimson.

“I made plans for today with a girl from my improv class, so I’m actually about to head out to go pick her up.” Nappa said. 

“Are you and Vegeta still together or will you both need to third wheel us?” Raditz asked the heiress and the prince. Everyone giggled including Bulma. “No, as of right now, we’re together.”

“As of  _ from now on _ , we’re together.” Vegeta corrected her. 

The room went silent as they looked at the prince. “You… just told Bulma you wanna be with her forever, man.” Turles said when he realized Vegeta was confused about the silence. 

Vegeta’s cheeks turned pink as her answered gruffly. “That! That’s not what I said!”

Bulma giggled. “I’d like to be with you from now on too, if that’s okay with you, my prince.” 

Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. “Of fucking course it is.” He snatched her hand and started leading her away from the group. “We’re going to get ready, I’ve had enough of you idiots.” He led her upstairs and they walked into her room. He sighed deeply as he flopped onto her bed. “Do I have to hang out with those idiots? You know they’re just going to pester me about what we did.”

Bulma smiled. “Well you can just tell them you don’t kiss and tell.”

“They know I wouldn’t but they’re annoying and immature and they’ll be pestering me.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, irritated. 

Bulma sauntered over and climbed onto the bed so she was straddling him. “Just change the subject, for example, where do you plan to take me on our date? How should I dress?” She put her hands on his bare chest while he laid back.

“Dress comfortably. I thought I’d take you on a simple date.” Vegeta answered.

Bulma smiled delightedly. “I can’t wait.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes again. “Prove it.”

He gasped when she slowly rolled her hips against his, putting delicious warmth and pressure on his manhood. 

“Consider it proven. Now, I’m gonna get the girls together and we’re gonna head to the dorms and get some clothes for them, maybe you guys should do the same since you came in your uniforms.”

Vegeta smirked. “I’ll need my uniform for what I have planned tonight, actually. But I will be wearing a clean one, of course. But yeah, we had talked about that when we were in the pool before you girls came out.” 

“Alright hold on, how comfortably should I dress? I don’t want to look like a couch potato if you’re going to be all dashing and handsome.” Bulma frowned. 

“Just don’t wear anything that’s impractical like fishnets or lots of jewelry. You can still wear a dress or whatever if you want.” Vegeta propped his head up. 

“Gotcha. Well then, I’m gonna go get the girls.” Bulma turned to walk away but felt herself being pulled back. 

“Take this with you.” Vegeta planted a kiss on her lips that lingered long enough to ignite some heat. 

“Why thank you.” Bulma smiled at him. She pulled his face back to hers and grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and sucked it before slowly pulling away, letting his tongue almost painfully slide through her teeth. “For your troubles.”

He laughed. “Alright, go or we’ll never get out of here.”

She laughed back and went downstairs to get the girls while Vegeta took his time leaving her room. As he looked around, he noticed it was girly but not suffocatingly so like her dorm. He figured it was ChiChi’s belongings that made the dorm so girly. Bulma’s room was tasteful. Three off white walls, and one wall that faced the door that was painted a soft gray. Her bed frame was curly and feminine in an ivory color. Her bed was made up with a light pink summer comforter and off white sheets. It had a few decorative pillows and a stuffed animal, which Vegeta wasn’t surprised by at all. The floor of her bedroom was a dark tile with a faux fur rug by her bed, and her closet doors were two full sliding mirror doors. Vegeta walked over to stand in front of the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at himself. No one could deny the confidence he carried with him, but for some reason, now that he and Bulma had sex, he wondered if she had felt the same way that he did. For him, sharing physical intimacy with her was a big deal, it was him being vulnerable with her. He hoped to the gods that she felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling less confident about this chapter— but I hoped you still liked it


	6. Who even likes Lentils anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta spills some serious beans to Bulma, and something happens.

Bulma smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

“I thought you two were going to get ready upstairs. Does that secretly mean you two had some fun?” Lazuli smirked. 

“ _ Alright _ enough. Why are you guys so interested in what me and Vegeta are up to?” Bulma rolled her eyes in feigned irritation. 

“It’s ‘cause you two are like oil and water and we can’t believe two bull headed people like yourselves could possibly work unless there’s some spicy activities between the two of you.” Raditz said. 

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. “For your information, Vegeta and I work perfectly fine. I’m just more level headed than him.”

“I think you mean more  _ big _ headed, woman.” Vegeta said, walking behind her, smirking. 

Instead of sassing Vegeta back this time, Bulma decided to mess with him. She completely shifted her mood and body language. “Well, I guess if that’s how you feel.” She said, looking down, and then turned her attention to the girls. “Anyway, finish your breakfast and we’ll all go back to the dorms; this time we’ll take one of the hovercars since they’re bigger. I’m gonna go get dressed for our day of shopping.” Bulma turned and walked back upstairs to her bedroom and began getting dressed. 

Vegeta stood with the group of boys who “ooh-ed” at the fact that he’d just made Bulma annoyed enough that she wouldn’t even sass him back. “Oh please, she’s just doing one of those female mind games and you morons are stupid enough to fall for it.” He griped. 

Raditz shook his head. “Man, you better suck up to her tonight if you plan on getting out of trouble.”

Meanwhile, Bulma was upstairs completely unbothered and dancing to music as it played while she got dressed. After showering, she had used her blow dryer and a round brush on her blue lochs to give it some volume. She stood in front of her body mirror slash closet door in her pretty pink matching bra and underwear. She decided to grab one of her favorite pairs of jeans and some tan colored chunky heel sandals and paired them with a cute yellow tee that had a small pocket on the breast for added style. It was still hot outside, so she went for cotton rather than a flowy button up blouse. She checked her hair and put some lotion on her face to give her skin a healthy dewy look and posed a few times in front of the mirror to make sure she liked her outfit. She descended back down the stairs to find the boys had gone and saw the girls had gotten dressed again. “Girls, keep the pajamas and swimsuits, seriously. They looked too good on all of you for you to not keep them!” Bulma chirped happily. 

“Thanks B!” Cheech chirped back. 

“Yeah, that’s really kind, thank you, Bulma.” Lazuli said. 

“So are you really mad at Vegeta?” Caulifla asked, surprising everyone. 

Bulma giggled. “Nah, I just like to keep him on his toes.” She winked cheekily. 

Caulifla giggled. “Well, if you want, I can tell you something he’s scared of if you ever wanna make him scream like a little girl.”

Bulma leaned in. “I’m not sure I’d ever really  _ need _ to do that, but it seems like information I’d like to just  _ know _ .” The heiress smirked. 

Caulifla giggled. “He’s afraid of worms. Like,  _ deathly _ afraid. He absolutely cannot stand them.”

“WHAT?” The girls all shouted in unison. 

Caulifla grabbed her sides as she laughed and nodded in confirmation. 

Bulma couldn’t believe the big bad tough guy they all knew as Vegeta could be afraid of something so small. He was certainly full of surprises. Suddenly, a question popped into her head. “Hey um, would any of you Saiyan girls happen to know who Veggie lost his virginity to?”

The Saiyan girls all made wide eyes at each other, as if trying to decide whether they should tell her or not. 

“Oh, if that’s a touchy subject you don’t have to answer.” Bulma said. “E-especially if it was one of you…” 

“Oh my gods, no  _ way _ . Vegeta is my senpai.” Caulifla said. 

“I mean listen, any one of us (except caulifla) can admit Vegeta is handsome and everything, but none of us were that into him. But the girl he lost his virginity to is actually on his squad.” Fasha said. “Her name is Lentila. They had a really involved relationship when we were all based in sector 4 of the Cold galaxy. About what, two years ago?” Fasha looked to Kale and Caulifla for confirmation.

“Yeah, I’d say two years. They were kind of inseparable.” Kale said, popping a grape in her mouth. 

Bulma listened, intrigued about the relationship that Vegeta had never mentioned to her. Should she feel weird that he’d never mentioned it? She didn’t know. She did get a weird feeling in her chest at the idea that Vegeta may have once been with this Lentila girl the way that he had recently been with Bulma herself, especially considering this girl was supposedly actively on his squad. Would that mean she’d be showing up soon like Turles had?. “Well what happened?”

“Well, I don’t really know all the details; no one really does. Vegeta refused to talk about it with the guys, and Lentila didn’t seem to want to discuss it with us, either. The only ones who really know what happened is the two of them.” Kale answered. 

“Must’ve been a nasty breakup, then, huh?” Lazuli mused. 

“Actually, even after they supposedly had split, they were still pretty affectionate with one another any time anyone saw them near each other.” Caulifla said. “I haven’t seen them in the same place any time recently, but they might still be in touch as friends at least. They were really close growing up, so they might still have contact.” Caulifla slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she’d said may be upsetting to Bulma. Instead of an upset reaction, though, Bulma just shrugged. 

“Well, if they had anything like what I had with Yamcha, and we had dated for four and a half years, I could see why they’d still be in contact. Yamcha is still a really good friend of mine, so it makes sense to me.” Bulma smiled fondly at talking about Yamcha, one of her best friends. 

“You’re so mature, Bulma. I’d honestly go batshit crazy at the idea that my man was still talking to a girl he’d been affectionate with even after breaking up.” Lazuli said seriously. 

“Well what do you mean by ‘affectionate’? Do you mean like just hanging out a lot or?” Bulma asked Fasha. 

“Well, they would sit together a lot and she’d lean on him. He’d kiss her cheek any time he saw her, but to be fair, we do have different customs being that we’re a different race and species.” Fasha reasoned. 

“Yeah, see, that’s also why it doesn’t really bother me. I mean, if you have different customs, who am I to be offended by it? I’m sure there are Earth customs he’s not particularly fond of, but he’d be fine with them knowing they’re part of me.” Bulma answered. 

The girls talked for a while longer before realizing they should hurry to the dorms if they wanted to have ample time to shop. Once they made it to the dorms, they split up to head to their own rooms to shower and get dressed for their outing. The boys had long since been to the dorms and changed clothes and were walking around the West City indoor mall. Vegeta, always at the front of the group, walked silently as the rest of the guys joked around talked about various things until something caught his attention. He heard her name.

“Lentila, right?” 

Vegeta spun around. “Why the fuck are we talking about her?”

“Kakarot wanted to know the name of the girl on our squad because there’s apparently a girl in his class that looks just like her. It’s no reason to get upset, man.” Raditz said. 

Vegeta sighed. None of them knew what had transpired between he and Lentila, no one but the two of them knew.

“You know you don’t have to keep carrying the shit that went down with you two forever, right? We’re not gonna judge you.” Raditz said, putting a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“I just.. Alright, if I tell you assholes, you’d better take it to the grave, or I will personally behead each of you with my bare hands.” Vegeta hissed. 

“Dude, of course.” Nappa said. 

“Alright, come here.” Vegeta said. He led the group to a dimly lit store that was supposedly meant for testing out electronics. He frequented the place when he wanted to remain unseen by his friends who would often embarrass him with their obnoxious fraternizing with girls in the mall. 

The boys all huddled closely to listen to the prince’s tale. One the truth had been revealed, they were all left speechless, and in shock. 

“So yeah. That’s what happened, why we don’t talk about it, and why I was like that with her after.” Vegeta growled. 

“Yeah, I think it would’ve been the same for any of us, man. We totally understand.” Turles said. “We’ll take it to the grave.” 

“If Bulma finds out, it could ruin everything. I’d prefer she just didn’t even know Lentila existed.” Vegeta sighed. 

Just as the boys were about to exit the tech store, they heard the laughter of familiar voices. It was the girls walking past the place gossiping, and Vegeta’s heart dropped when he heard Fasha say the name again. “Lentila”. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Vegeta mumbled. 

“Bro, honestly, Bulma doesn’t seem bothered, so I think it’s fine. And if she asks you about it, you can just tell her you don’t want to talk about it.” Turles said. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Vegeta answered. 

The day went on, and each group did their own shopping - the girls decided to get some rather showy outfits for their dates that evening. Bulma bought a stylish romper that hugged her curves tightly, and tied at the back of her neck in a halter style. It was red silk with red lace stitched on the front of the breast portion. The legs of the romper were long and almost touched the floor. The lace was beaded delicately with stones that mimicked diamonds. She’d pair it with some simple black ballet flats that had straps for the ankles. She smiled at the idea she’d finally be going on a real date with Vegeta.

The night finally came, and the teens all got out of their dorms looking fresh and ready for a date, and as Bulma exited her already empty dorm, as her best friend had taken no time at all getting ready for Goku, she saw Vegeta, looking regal in his uniform as he walked with his chest puffed out in an attempt to look at manly as he could. Once he reached Bulma, she could tell he was nervous about something, but figured it was about the date. She kissed his lips sweetly to ease his mind, which seemed to work and he closed his eyes and his shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“Shall we go?” She asked. 

“Yes, we should.” Vegeta took her hand in his and guided her out of the dorm building and out into the parking lot. “Alright, grab onto me. Tightly.”   
  
Bulma did as she was told with a small air of hesitance about her. She felt Vegeta’s strong arms wrap around her, securing her tightly in place, and screamed as she suddenly felt the Earth seemingly fall out from underneath her feet. They were flying! Well, Vegeta was, but he was holding her and their they were, soaring through the air. 

“Are you okay to eat, or is your stomach upset from flying?” Vegeta asked, looking at her. 

“I’m fine to eat!” Bulma screamed excitedly. 

“Cool.” Vegeta answered, sharply changing his direction of flight, earning another scream from Bulma who clutched onto him tighter. He smirked at her scream, and flew even faster toward the place he’d intended to take her. 

Once they were close enough, Vegeta slowed down and slowly descended to the ground, softly setting their feet to the ground. Bulma took a few moments before she let go, and finally exhaled to calm herself. 

“I’m smarter  _ and _ stronger? Figures.” Vegeta baited the blue eyed beauty.

“I’ll kick you  _ right _ in the balls, asshole.” Bulma shook her fist at him. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Vegeta grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her tenderly. She responded agreeably, returning his kiss and grabbing his biceps to steady herself.

The prince pulled his girlfriend back upright and offered his arm for her to take and led her into the restaurant. It was a popular new restaurant that was decorated with romantic string lights on the outside patio and the arch that led to the entrance. Once they walked into the place, the soft chatter of couples scattered about filled the air and the savory smell of steaks and even vegetarian dishes swarmed the couple’s noses. A hostess zipped up to them and greeted them with an almost overly forward smile. “Hi there, how many are we seating tonight?” 

“Two.” Vegeta said.

“Excellent, alright right this way!” The woman was tall and slender with a delicate frame that seemed like it would burst into pieces from the cheery personality it held. She had light blonde hair tied up into a tight bun that looked like it was giving her a face lift, warm brown eyes, and a pearly white grin. She walked swiftly to show the prince and the heiress to their table. “Is this one suited for you two? We have some more romantic seating if you’d like.” The woman said cheerfully. 

“This is perfect, thank you.” Bulma said, offering a warm smile. 

“Excellent. Your waiter will be with you shortly, here are the menus.” She placed two menus on the table and walked away to greet another couple at the entrance. 

“”La Pop, huh? I’ve been wanting to try this place.” Bulma said. 

“Kakarot informed me of as much.” Vegeta said, grabbing a menu. He was still on edge about the whole issue with Lentila, and he hoped to the gods that she wouldn’t be brought up. 

“You seem a little on edge, are you okay?” Bulma asked as she picked up the other menu.

“I’m fine just… there’s some stuff on my mind.” Vegeta said.

“You can talk to me.” Bulma looked at him with tenderness in her eyes.

“It’s not something I’d like to talk about when I’m trying to enjoy an evening with you.” Vegeta said, looking away. 

Bulma put her delicate hand on his. “Then let’s talk about anything else. Like, what’s your favorite color?” She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and he looked her in the eyes as he delivered his answer.

“Blue.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raditz walked awkwardly next to Caulifla. She wore a black crop top paired with a wine colored skater skirt and some cropped black leggings and black Vans. Raditz wore a black button up shirt and some dark colored jeans, also wearing black Vans. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, searching for something to say to the short saiyan girl. 

“Raditz.” Caulifla said, as she stopped walking. 

“Yeah?” He stopped and looked at her. 

“You didn’t have to ask me out just because you thought I’d feel bad without a date tonight or whatever.” Caulifla said, averting her eyes toward the ground. 

Raditz hesitated before reaching over with a shaky hand and grabbing hers. “I asked you because I’ve had a thing for you for a long time. I’m just kind of awkward when I  _ actually _ like someone.” His face burned red. 

Caulifla looked back up at him with sparkly onyx eyes. “You’re a dummy. Let’s just go somewhere that serves steak.”

Raditz grinned and nodded, pulling her toward a restaurant he knew for  _ sure _ served steak. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Goku, you’re not taking me to  _ another _ restaurant where we have to cook the food ourselves, are you? I just want to go on a regular date where I can just eat.” ChiChi said to her tall boyfriend that practically dragged to her behind him because he took such large steps.

“Don’t worry ChiChi, Bulma already told me I needed to really make it up to you for upsetting you, so I’m taking you to a place I think you’ll really like. They have a wide variety of what they serve and you can get whatever you want! You’re my princess!” Goku said, looking back at her in the most romantic way she’d ever seen him look at her. 

ChiChi’s heart nearly gave out from how lovey he was being. It was nice to be wooed. “Okay, Goku. I trust you.” She yanked his hand back toward her, making him stop walking, and accidentally pulling herself into him rather than him into her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly, receiving a kiss back. “Oh, Goku.” She blushed prettily as she blinked her long lashes at him. 

“Come on, ChiChi. We don’t want to starve!” Goku scooped her up in his arms and walked happily in the direction of the restaurant they were going to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turles smiled from ear to ear as Fasha strutted next to him. She wore a cute pair of mom jeans and an off the shoulder crop top in pink with yellow flowers all over it and yellow converse. She was tall and curvy and despite her very toned and muscular body, she still had her femininity about her. It was unfortunate that not many men seemed attracted to a muscular girl like Fasha, but Turles happened to be one of those who were quite fond of a girl with abs as hard as his own. 

“Damn you look good, Fasha.” Turles commented as they walked together. 

She tilted her head in his direction and winked. “I’m glad you finally think so. Took you long enough, asshole.” 

Turles grinned even more than he thought possible. “Who says I haven’t always thought so?”

“Well you certainly could’ve fooled me. What with all of the not speaking to me or making eye contact with me.” Fasha rolled her eyes. 

“You know, men  _ do _ experience shyness just like women do. You’re aware of that, aren’t you?” Turles stopped smiling and spoke seriously. 

Fasha shot him a look of surprise. “You’re telling me you were actually just  _ shy _ to talk to me?”

Turles shrugged. “Why do you think I never looked at you when you were looking at me? It’s not like I couldn’t feel your stare. Have you also not noticed  _ anything _ in particular about the type of girls I have dated?”

Fasha raised an eyebrow. 

“They’re all around your height. Short hair. Muscular. Fond of the color pink.” Turles shook his head. 

“This all seems like bullshit but honestly I think I’m just going to let it make me feel special.” She shrugged.

“You are special, Fasha.” Turles stepped closer to her. “I’ve always thought so. You’re a teammate, a friend, and hopefully even more, if you’ll have it.” He said softly. 

“Are you asking to be my boyfriend?” Fasha’s eyes widened. 

“I’m asking you to be to me whatever you want to be, and if being my girlfriend is something you’re willing to be, that’s what I want.” 

Fasha thought for a moment before she spoke. “How about you ask me directly for what you want, rather than this vague stuff. I like to know for sure what I am to people.” She wasn’t going to make it easy for him; she knew what she wanted and she was either going to get it from him, or she’d walk away. 

Turles closed the space between them and kissed her forehead softly. “Fasha, will you be my girlfriend?”

Fasha’s face turned pink. “I’d love to, Turles.” 

Turles took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. “Cool.”

Fasha’s face turned pinker in embarrassment when she heard her stomach growl. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon. The restaurant we’re going to also has vegetarian options if you’re still eating a vegetarian diet.” Turles smiled. 

“Thank the gods.” Fasha said, clutching her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Krillin, I can’t wait for you to try the food at this place! Last week I tried their salmon platter and oh,  _ Kami _ , was it good. You’ll love it, I promise.” Lazuli was always more chatty when she was around her boyfriend. 

“I’m just glad we can go together, babe.” Krillin chuckled at his girlfriend’s excitement. 

“Then maybe after dinner we can have dessert?” Lazuli asked.

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Krillin smiled up at her. 

“Good because I’ve been wanting you for a while now.” Lazuli whispered in his ear. 

“ _ Lazuli _ !” Krillin blushed fiercely as the tall blonde giggled at him.

“Uh-oh, looks like you’ll have to spank me for being naughty.” Lazuli winked at him. 

“Kami help me.” Krillin gulped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was just about to suggest to Bulma they go stargazing after they ate when his brows furrowed in aggravation. 

Bulma noticed his expression and leaned forward in concern. “Vegeta? Is everything okay?”

“Why do these assholes follow us  _ everywhere _ ?” Vegeta stared at the entrance of the restaurant.

The Capsule Corp heiress turned to follow his line of sight and burst into laughter at what she saw. Raditz, Caulifla, Turles, Fasha, Goku, ChiChi, Lazuli, and Krillin all stood at the entrance sharing expressions of amusement and disbelief at the fact they’d all chosen the same place to eat. “Guys!” Bulma called to them. Their heads collectively turned in her direction and they all started laughing together as they made their way over to the blue haired beauty and the grumpy Saiyan across from her. 

“This is insane, I can’t believe we all chose this place!” ChiChi shook her head. 

“Well, let’s just sit away from each other so we can still have our dates. If you guys want to, we can meet up afterwards and hang out as a group or something.” Raditz suggested. 

“You peons can, but the woman and I already have plans.  _ Alone _ .” Vegeta hissed at his teammate. 

Bulma smiled at him. “You heard the man, everyone. We’ll see each other on Monday for sure, right? It’s not like we’ll be deprived of seeing each other.” She laughed. 

They all made final remarks to one another and went their separate ways, scattering about the restaurant by letting the waitress know what was going on. 

“How very territorial of you, my prince.” Bulma said to Vegeta.

“Oh, shut up.” He said, leaning his head on his hand in irritation. 

The heiress laughed at his reaction. It was so cute when he acted like that. The rest of the evening went by uneventfully, as the couples all chatted and enjoyed their meals. Vegeta grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and practically dragged her out of the restaurant as soon as he’d paid for the meal. 

“Vegeta! Would you relax?” Bulma yelled. 

He stopped. “Sorry, I just wanted to get away from everyone.”

“You’re acting weird.” Bulma frowned. 

“Okay look, there’s something I need to tell you.” Vegeta looked at her seriously. 

“Well are you going to tell me or just stare at me?” Bulma asked.

The prince grabbed her and flew her over to a nearby hill where they could be alone, and he sat her down in the grass next to him. “I need you to listen to everything I say before you make any decisions or say anything to me, okay?”

Bulma nodded.

“There’s a girl on my squad. Her name is Lentila, and we dated for two years. We were extremely serious about each other by just the sixth month of dating, and I asked her to marry me. Then we were engaged.”

“I’m aware of the steps to marriage, but you were engaged at such a young age?” Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s normal for my culture. Anyway, Lentila cheated on me. She had sex with someone else for months while I was here, on Earth. When I found out, I almost murdered the guy she was cheating with, and I told her she wasn’t worthy of being mine anymore.” Vegeta swallowed before continuing his story. “She begged me not to leave her, so instead I punished her.”

“How’d you punish her?” Bulma asked, starting to feel anxiety in her stomach. 

“I made her join me on missions where I had sex with her sister while she stood guard at the door. And I made her listen.” Vegeta couldn’t look Bulma in the eyes. “And then I dumped her anyway, and we hooked up many times after that when I needed…  _ relief _ .”

Bulma didn’t say anything, she just sat in the grass in shock. Vegeta watched her stare blankly at him, and tried to get her attention, but she just sat there. It was several minutes before Bulma said anything in response, and Vegeta felt like he was dying while he waited for her to say something. 

“I see.” Bulma finally said. 

Vegeta felt himself starting to unravel from the worry, and finally started word vomiting. “I get it, if you don’t want this anymore. I should’ve told you sooner, I should’ve let you know the type of person I am before having sex with you, but it wasn’t just sex for me, it was special. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone as mucha s I want to be with you, and I could never picture myself doing anything like that to you. I know that probably sounds like bullshit but I-”

Bulma silenced him with her lips. She threw herself onto him and laid her body on his while she held his face in her hands as she kissed him. Vegeta, who still had his eyes open in surprise, softly wrapped his hands around her waist as he gave in to her. When Bulma finally pulled away, she looked at him with fiery eyes. 

“This is why young people shouldn’t get so serious with each other! And the you that did that back then had the stupid brain of a however-old-you-were-at-the-time-year-old and now you’re older and more mature. And finally, I would never  _ let _ you do anything of the sort to me.” She frowned fiercely at him while she laid out the law of the land to him. “You will always respect me, you will  _ only _ have eyes for me while we are together, and you  _ will not _ ever expect me to abandon you because of your past  _ ever _ again.” 

Vegeta’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t care that she’d see him vulnerable, or see that there were things in the world that could bring him to tears. She was his, and he would prove to her that he was hers. “Bulma…” He sobbed. 

Bulma started to cry too, and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Vegeta whispered something she couldn’t hear, and she pulled back and asked him to repeat it. 

“I said thank you. No one has ever shown me such kindness. You are in a league of your own. My Bulma.” Vegeta whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I miss all of you guys interacting. Please comment! Also, my apologies for any HIATUS that might happen, my cat is very sick and these may be my last few days with him. He's very special to me and I'm very much attached. I'm sorry in advance if it keeps you guys from getting updates, I'll try to push through as much as I can.


	7. To be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance. Grab some tissues. Also, please please please leave your thoughts and reviews and ask questions! Good or bad, feedback is feedback and can help me improve. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the absence, but I needed a break. It's been hectic and sometimes I REALLY want to just be unemployed, haha.

Back at the high school, a new set of eyes scanned the campus parking lot until they locked onto an office labeled “Administration”. There was a single light on, and at the desk sat an irritated (and very tired) admin employee waiting for the late night arrival of the newest student, another Saiyan. For the sake of keeping a low profile as a warrior, the Saiyan students had different reasons they used for their odd absences and arrivals to school. This time was no different as a tall and slender young Saiyan walked purposefully into the office, opening the door with a fierce stare and mysterious black eyes. The admin employee stood up to greet the new student with haste out of excitement to get out of there. 

“Alright. That should do it for your paperwork for now. You’ll be in room 400 A. Here’s your room card, your schedule, and everything else you should have brought with you like bed linens and whatnot.”

“Yes, thank you.” The student answered. Without any further exchange, the student stood up, collected the paperwork, and headed off to the dorm rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, man, what a weekend!” Raditz said, walking with his friends. 

Vegeta was characteristically quiet while Goku, Nappa, and Turles talked with the long haired Saiyan. Tarble was quiet as well, but would laugh or chime in every once in a while to the other boys. 

“Yeah, Turles finally got the balls to ask Fasha out,” Nappa laughed “it only took him three fucking years.” The boys laughed while Turles rolled his eyes. 

“You guys are assholes.” Turles said with a laugh. “She’s really cool, though. And funny, too.” 

“ChiChi is really cute when she gets shy but she’s also really demanding and for some reason, I like it.” Goku said, scratching his head. 

The other Saiyan boys laughed, knowing his instincts were kicking in. “How’d things go with the girl from your class, Nappa? We didn’t happen to run into you or Lapis on date night.” Turles said. 

“Things were cool, she’s a little mild tempered for me though, so I’m not really sure how things will go, but we do have another date set up, so we’ll see where things go.” Nappa shrugged. 

“Ah, the Saiyan condition.” Raditz sighed.

Just as the boys reached the main hallway, there was a loud sound, like a body being thrown into lockers. “Yo! A fight!” A boy yelled.

“Girl fight!” Another boy yelled. 

The group of Saiyan boys made their way to where the action was until dread hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks as a pair of familiar eyes locked onto his for a split second before flitting back to Fasha’s face, and the girl’s fist slammed into her cheek again. Fasha punched the girl in the jaw with all her strength, and grabbed her head, slamming it against her own, subsequently knocking the girl off balance. Fasha’s head started to bleed, and as she approached the girl to make another hit, she was surprised with an upper-cut that had her sent back, slamming into the lockers and making a large dent. The other bystanding teens all screamed in shock until Fasha started pulling herself up off the floor. A boot slammed into her chest, forcing her back down on the floor, and Fasha’s attacker looked over at Vegeta again before spitting out some blood. “Hey, Princey. Long time no see.”

Vegeta’s brow twitched in annoyance. “Lentila.”

Turles rushed over and shoved Lentila off Fasha, and helped her up. “Fasha, let’s get to the infirmary.” He slung her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk away and the other Saiyan boys shooed everyone away. 

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest, locked in a staring contest with the slender girl in front of him. She had a dainty figure which was dangerously deceiving. Her strength was devastating and was the closest a female had ever gotten to Vegeta’s strength. 

“Oh, don’t look at me that way, Geta. You’re the one who was mean to me, remember?” Lentila cocked her head to the side, her eyes piercing through his. 

“Yeah, I seem to remember what you did to bring on my wrath, too.” Vegeta spat. “So, did Fasha piss you off by being better than you or what?” He challenged. 

Lentila chuckled. “No, she seems to just have something against me.” 

Vegeta paused before slinging a response. “So does every man you’ve ever met, huh?”

“Slut jokes? Oh Prince Vegeta, I thought you were above that level of mockery.” Lentila chided. 

“I don't see how it's a joke when it’s true, Lentila.” Vegeta glared at her. 

As Lentila thought about a response, she heard a boisterous laugh come from behind her and saw Vegeta’s eyes flick slightly to the left. “Oh? You know the owner of that obnoxious laugh?”

Vegeta smirked. “Indeed.”

Bulma was laughing at a photo Yamcha was showing her on his phone. “Oh my gods, that’s a terrible meme. Delete that! But send it to me first.” Bulma laughed again. “Anyway, I’ll catch you later Yami. I’m gonna go see Vegeta.” She turned and saw Vegeta standing next to a tall and pretty girl. “Hey you! Who is this? A new addition to our group?” She smiled. 

“This is Lentila, which you have the extreme displeasure of meeting.” Vegeta said, the corners of his mouth turned downward in a disgusted expression.

Bulma’s face never faltered from the cheerful smile she’d greeted the two Saiyans with. She extended her hand toward Lentila. “I’m Bulma. Nice to finally meet you, Lentila.”

Lentila raised an eyebrow as she took Bulma’s hand, shaking it cordially. “I’m confused, has Veggie not told you about me?”

“Oh, he has. I just like to give people a second chance to be better.” Bulma said, her voice a bit more firm this time. 

The girl laughed and brushed her perfect bangs with slender fingers. Her hair was jet black and wildly curly. No one could deny she was beautiful. She clamped down on Bulma’s hand a little harder, expecting Bulma to show discomfort on her face. To her surprise, though, Bulma remained looking at her with a kind expression. She let go of the heiress’ hand.

“I hope you’ll join us in hanging out. I also hope you’ll refrain from putting your hands on my friends, I don’t like seeing anyone get hurt.” Bulma said calmly. 

“Oh of course,” Lentila studied the blue haired girl “my apologies. First day jitters, you know? I’m sure I’ll get along just fine with everyone.”

“Awesome.” Bulma said. She turned her attention to Vegeta. “We’d better get to class.”

Vegeta nodded and snatched her hand, pulling her away from Lentila. “Worthless cunt.” He mumbled. 

“You sure let her get under your skin.” Bulma said. 

“It’s not that, it’s that I know why she’s here, and it irks me.” Vegeta said. 

“Well, would you care to enlighten me?” Bulma looked at her boyfriend. 

“Remember that comment my father made at your parents’ event? About how you’d make an excellent queen if we got married?” Vegeta said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Bulma smiled. “Yes, and he’s right, I will make a  _ bangin’ _ queen.” 

Vegeta met her eyes and smirked in amusement. “Well, the time a Saiyan man usually is interviewed for marriage and shit is approaching, and she’s hoping to be in my good graces so that she might secure the title of queen.” 

Bulma stopped walking. “Does she realize we’re dating?”

Vegeta stopped as well and looked at her. “I made her aware. But even so, it’s not like that would stop her. In my culture, royals don’t marry for love, as I’m sure you’re aware. I just thought she would make suitable offspring, and she had taken a lot of etiquette classes on how to behave should she ever become queen. When I said we were serious, I didn’t mean we were in love or anything, we just both wanted a common goal. I wanted strong offspring, and to be king, and she wanted to be queen and to be married to a super elite.”

Bulma’s cheeks turned a light shade of red as her temper rose. “Well, that girl is dumber than I knew Saiyans could be if she thinks any of us will let her use you, and she’s  _ even _ dumber if she thinks she can take my boyfriend.

Vegeta looked at her, amused. He stepped toward her and tilted her chin up. “There’s no one in this galaxy I desire more than to have you by my side. You have nothing to be concerned about.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s get to class.” 

Bulma followed him speechlessly as he led her to their classroom. 

Vegeta and Bulma sat next to each other during class and as Bulma doodled on her paper, she thought about what Vegeta had said. She believed him, but she also didn’t trust this new girl in the slightest. Not only was Bulma angry that this girl thought she could take him away, but she didn’t even want him because she liked him. She wanted him for what he could  _ give _ her. Bulma hated it. All too often she’d realized friends of hers were only friends because of how rich her family was, or how she’d throw lavish parties and give generous gifts. She hated it, and now, essentially, Vegeta was being subjected to that sort of thing. The only difference was, this girl wanted to  _ marry _ Vegeta. The thought of this girl taking advantage of Vegeta, and also taking him from Bulma made the blue eyed beauty rage internally. Vegeta seemed to notice her mind wandering and nudged her gently, bringing her back down to earth, and unfortunately to the awareness that the teacher had called on her to answer a question and Bulma just looked away. “I’m sorry, miss, I just have a lot on my mind.”

The teacher ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s alright, Miss Briefs. Just try to pay attention, and get some rest when classes are over today.”

“Good idea.” Bulma answered. 

By the end of the day, Bulma found herself lying in bed and feeling totally exhausted. Not only did she constantly feel like she was going to pass out from exhaustion, she also felt weirdly wired and awake. Jittery, almost. It was like her mind was trying to sleep but her body wanted to get up and run. She decided running might help get her body to match her mental exhaustion so maybe she could sleep. She got up, threw on some shorts and a tshirt, grabbed her headphones, and headed out the door of her dorm. As she started stretching, she got a text from ChiChi reminding everyone in a group text that they were all supposed to hang out after school. 

_ “Just reminding everyone to meet up at 7!!” _

Bulma groaned. She’d forgotten that they had all agreed to hang out after classes had ended that day. She really didn’t feel up to it, and started typing that she wouldn’t make it, but gasped. A text from a number that never answered popped up.

_ “Bulma isn’t feeling that great, so we’re gonna stay in and watch a movie. Don’t wait up.” _

Next to the text was a picture of Vegeta looking away from the camera, pink staining his cheeks from Bulma taking a picture of him and telling him how handsome he looked. Bulma smiled and typed a quick text just to Vegeta. 

_ “Thanks for covering for me, I totally spaced tonight and forgot all about our outing, and don’t feel much like going.” _

She felt two strong arms snake around her waist and pull her close. “I never said I was just covering for you.” Vegeta said softly. 

Bulma smiled, leaning back into him. “Well I’m not in the mood for anything hanky panky, if that’s what you came for.” She laughed. 

“No, I’m actually pretty exhausted. I really thought we could just watch a movie or just sleep. I don’t have the mental energy to converse, either.” Vegeta said, finally burying his face into her neck. 

Bulma sighed contently. “Well, go get some pajamas and we’ll take a nap in my bed since my room probably smells better.”

Vegeta chuckled. “I sleep in my boxers.”

Bulma blushed. “Oh, okay well, come on in then.”

The two walked into the dorm and Bulma changed into her pajamas while Vegeta tried not to watch too intently. She giggled softly as he watched, and put an oversized tshirt on, and walked over to her bed and plopped down into it. “Come on.” She said softly.

Vegeta obeyed and took his shirt off, sliding it up and over his chiseled muscles and revealing glowing, warm, toned, tan skin. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to show the royal blue boxer briefs he’d worn. The prince smirked as he felt her eyes on him, and he walked over to the bed and slid under the covers next to her. 

“Bulma…” He whispered. 

“Hm?” Her eyes were already closed and her mind was drifting off into sleep. 

“I think…” She lost consciousness before he could finish and when she woke up, he was still there, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

She stirred, and she heard him hum in response as she picked up her phone to check the time. “Oh wow, 4 in the morning.” She mumbled. 

“You were tired, and frankly, so was I.” Vegeta whispered to her. 

“Well do you want to go back to sleep? Or maybe get breakfa-ahh..” Bulma moaned when she felt his hand slip under her shirt and grab her breast as he pressed his lips to her neck. 

“I have other ideas.” Vegeta said, smirking into her skin. 

Bulma moved against him, squirming for more, and the Prince chuckled cruelly. “If you want more you’re going to need to convince me.” He licked her shoulder and squeezed her breast a little harder. 

She bit her lip and tried to banish the shyness from herself as she said in the most alluring voice she could, “I want you to touch me everywhere. I want you to finger me, and then fuck me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s face burned crimson from her crude language but it aroused him even more and Bulma felt him harden behind her, his erection pressing against her bottom. “You have such a filthy mouth, Miss Briefs.” He sighed into her ear and he slipped a finger in her mouth. “Why don’t you suck on that and lube it up for me?”

Bulma whimpered as his finger slipped between her teeth and she started sucking it, and rolling her tongue all around it. Vegeta slowly rocked his hips against her, unable to control himself completely. When he was satisfied, he pulled his finger out of his mouth and started to rub her through her panties, earning a soft mew from his girlfriend’s lips. She started to work her hips in rhythm with his hand until he roughly moved her panties out of the way and stuck one of his fingers into her. She bit her lip as he kissed and sucked on her neck, thrusting his finger in and out of her, and quickly adding another finger while rubbing his thumb around her clit. She started to moan loudly, and Vegeta used his free hand to cover her mouth. “So loud and obnoxious. You’ll wake up the other students.” Bulma moaned into his hand.

“V-Vegeta….” Bulma whined, reaching back to put her hand over his throbbing erection. 

He groaned into her ear. “Tell me what you want, Bulma.” He said softly, peppering kisses onto her neck. 

“I want you inside of me.” She managed to get out. 

He smiled into her skin, pulling his fingers out of her and quickly pulling his boxers off. As he did so, Bulma pulled her panties off and both of them threw their undergarments away from the bed. Vegeta positioned himself over Bulma as she spread her legs for him. He positioned the tip of his dick right at her opening and teased her. Watching her squirm drove him crazy, and he slowly pushed himself into her. Bulma moaned loudly as he slid in, and gasped when she felt his thumb rub her clit again. 

“Vegeta!” She yelled. 

He leaned down to kiss her while he began thrusting hard into her. She screamed into his mouth and he moaned into hers. Bulma released her grip onto the fitted sheet on her mattress and grabbed his shoulders. Vegeta finally broke the kiss and watched her breasts bounce up and down as he slammed into her roughly, and watched her facial expressions twist with pleasure. 

“Bulma…” Vegeta panted. 

She looked up at him, focusing her gaze into his eyes. “Yes?” She gripped his shoulders harder. 

“Cum with me.” He said, leaning down and sticking his tongue into her mouth before she could answer. Bulma’s cheeks turned pink and they climaxed at the same time as Vegeta had asked. He rested on his hands as he was still over her and still inside of her. He pulled out slowly, making Bulma shiver beneath him. 

As they caught their breath, Bulma looked at him. “What did you say to me as I was falling asleep?”

The young prince was caught off guard, but fixed his eyes on her. “I said that I think I need to talk to you about something rather important.”

“And what might that be?” Bulma stared at him with wide eyes, interest piqued.

“It’s really soon to ask or bring it up and everything, but, I’m the Saiyan Prince and I  _ will _ be King one day. Which means I… won’t be on Earth.” He averted his eyes. 

“Oh…” Bulma’s face fell. 

“And I wanted to know if you’d come be my queen.” Vegeta added, quieter this time. 

Her eyes shot back to him. “Vegeta, what could I possibly offer as a queen?”

He frowned. “You could just  _ say _ you don’t want to instead of presenting me with such idiotic rhetoric.”

Bulma frowned right back. “Did I  _ say _ I don’t want to? No. So why don’t you shut up and answer my question. It’s a valid question! I have no idea what it means to be queen, let alone on a planet of warriors that would murder me when they found out I wasn’t like them.”

Vegeta failed to stifle an offended scoff. “Well it’s nice to know you think so  _ highly _ of my race, Bulma.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Poor choice of words, but do you really think you’re people would even accept me as a queen?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened in anger. “You’d be my wife. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to encite my wrath for disrespecting you.”

Bulma slapped her hands over her face and groaned before speaking through her hands. “Why do we fight so much?”

Vegeta took a deep breath. Last time he’d almost ruined everything by shutting her out. He never made the same mistake twice. “Nothing worth anything is easy. Figuring this out won’t be easy.” 

Bulma sighed. “When would you become king?”

Vegeta looked at her. “There’s not really a set time. If my people need it, if my father says I’m ready, hell, if I desired to be kind this moment, preparations for coronation would immediately commence. I’m in no rush, though.”

“I see. Well, what do you want right now, Vegeta?” Bulma propped her head up on her hand. 

“I want to stay in bed with my girlfriend.” The Prince mumbled. “Arguably for the next eternity.” He added. 

Bulma smiled. Eventually they’d have to decide what would happen, but in this moment, whether she told him or not, she couldn’t picture ever having to be without him. As she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, his hand softly gripped her shoulder as he returned her kiss. They kissed deeply, enjoying the feel of the other’s mouth. The two were interrupted by knocking on Bulma’s dorm door. They ignored it, and resumed kissing until the door handle made a snapping sound, the door flung open, and there stood Lentila. 

Bulma screamed and covered herself. 

“Oh don’t  _ flatter _ yourself, earth whore, I’m here for Vegeta.”

“Be that as it may, you  _ bitch _ , neither of us are dressed. Get out.” Bulma hissed. 

Lentila laughed. “Is Geta being naked supposed to deter me? Darling, I’ve seen him naked plenty of times.” 

“Well at least I didn’t have to stand around while he fu-” Vegeta pressed a hand over her mouth. She had no idea how strong Lentila was, as well as ruthless. 

“What do you want, Lentila?” Vegeta snarled. 

“Your father has all of us looking for you, I’ll have you know. Sector 6 is under attack and we have orders to move out immediately. Get your armor on and report back to the hangar in no more than an hour.” Lentila spun on her heel and marched off. 

Bulma was still seething under Vegeta’s hand that kept her from saying things she may not live to regret. 

The prince turned his attention to her. “Bulma, you need to put your temper in check. Yes, she’s infuriating, but she could also hurt you.”

Bulma rolled her eyes as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. 

“Anyway, I have to go. I have some enemies to slaughter.” Vegeta said, trying to hide the corner of his mouth pulling upward with bloodlust at the idea of war.

“Alright, be safe. I love y-” Bulma slapped her hands over her mouth.

The prince looked at her, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. Before he could speak Bulma had leapt out of the bed, butt naked, and shoved the half clothed Saiyan out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

She breathed heavily and ran into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta stood outside the dorm, dumbfounded. No one had ever said those words to him. She didn’t completely say it, but, enough had come out of her mouth that he’d still be affected by those words. He took a deep breath and walked off to his dorm to grab his armor and battlesuit, totally oblivious to his state of undress as he walked through the dorm halls, his mind racing. 

The prince opened the door of his own dorm to find Goku heading out. “Hey Geets.” The taller Saiyan said. 

“Hello, Kakarot.” Vegeta said, walking to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped in while Goku flossed his kanines. 

“So why’s your heart beating all fast? Did you and Bulma just finish doing it or something?” Goku asked nonchalantly. 

Vegeta sputtered and damn near dropped his bottle of shampoo. “NO! I mean YES! I- Just shut the fuck up, Kakarot!” He growled.

“Geez Vegeta, relax. Doin’ it is normal. Me and ChiChi do it sometimes.” Goku said. 

“She said ‘I love you’...” Vegeta said after a long silence, as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and another to dry his hair. 

Goku’s eyebrows raised. “That’s great! You said it back, right?”

Vegeta furrowed his brow, walking over to apply deodorant, his hands shaking.

Goku’s face fell. “You… didn’t say it back? Geta, you’re my best friend and all, but Bulma is my best girl friend and if you aren’t into her like that I think you should tell her so she doesn’t get h-”

“She threw me out of the room before I could say anything. But, I honestly don’t know what I would’ve said.” Vegeta sighed. “I doubt she did it on purpose; it kind of slipped out as she was telling me goodbye since we’re being deployed.” 

“Okay, so, you don’t love Bulma?” Goku asked. 

“I wouldn’t know. I have never been shown what it’s like to be loved so I wouldn’t know how to love anyone.” Vegeta shrugged. 

Goku nooded. “That makes sense. Boy, I’m sorry Geets. Maybe you can talk to her about it?”

“We deploy in less than an hour. She’ll have forgotten about it by then, and we’ll just move on.”

“But what if she doesn’t forget, and when you get back, she says it for real?” Goku asked. 

Vegeta chuckled. “She won’t. She’s just as uncomfortable with that shit as I am.” He said as he put his armor over his head and fastened his cape. “Let’s move.” He turned on his heel and his cape snapped behind him as if to emphasize his command.

Goku followed the flame haired Saiyan and they met with the rest of the squad at the hangar. When they walked in, a bush of air blasted from the grated floor and Vegeta’s cape fluttered regally behind him. Raditz snapped a photo and Vegeta frowned. “And just what the fuck are you doing, Raditz?”

“Taking a picture for your wife to be.” Raditz laughed. 

The color drained from Vegeta’s face. Had the men heard about what transpired between he and Bulma? Or had Lentila been listening in and told them? She could’ve been standing at the door. No, he’d recognize her ki. “Wife to be?” The prince played it cool, raising an eyebrow. 

“We all know the only reason Lentila joined us on earth is that she knows you’re of age to be king and she caught wind of you being with someone.” Raditz smirked cruelly. “We wouldn’t want her to forget just how inconsequential her presence really is.” 

Vegeta shot a look to Lentila who avoided the gaze of the group. She met Vegeta’s gaze, though, and shrugged. “I think we’ve punished her enough.” Vegeta said. 

The boys all looked toward Vegeta, shocked expressions on their faces. “Uh, sure thing Captain.” Nappa said while the other boys kept staring at Vegeta in shock. They all headed to their respective stations without another word to Vegeta or Lentila. 

Lentila stood with her arms crossed over her chest. “What was that about?”

Vegeta sighed. “I think 4 years of punishment is enough. I can tell them I changed my mind though, if you prefer.” He glared. 

“I just asked, Vegeta. No need to be that way.” Lentila rolled her eyes. 

“I have… a conundrum.” Vegeta said, in disbelief he was about to confide in Lentila of all people. 

“And what might that be?” Lentila asked, cocking her head to the side. The other squad members went about their business around the two, trying not to eavesdrop. 

“Bulma said ‘I love you’ to me.”

“Do you not return those feelings?” Lentila asked without trying to hide her eagerness. 

“It’s more along the lines of that I don’t know what that means. I can’t say I feel something that I don’t understand.” Vegeta admitted.

“Then don’t say it until you know for certain.” Lentila shrugged at him.

“Vegeta, how can you not know? You were anything but normal when you thought things between you and Bulma were over.” Raditz said, gathering his bravery to approach the prince on such a topic. “It’s pretty obvious to me that you do love her.”

Vegeta scratched his chin in thought. It made sense, Vegeta had realized that in her absence, he felt strange. Almost incomplete. He enjoyed her company even if there was no exchange of words. Her presence was enough. He still wasn’t certain, though, if that’s really how he felt. Since he wasn’t sure, he decided there’d be no necessary further action required. He’d just hope she didn’t bring it up, and if she did, he’d tell her the truth. It was the best he could do. He certainly wasn’t going to lie to her. “Alright well, we have to ship out in less than 15 minutes. Let’s get this shit going.” 

The squad affirmed the captain’s command, and they all boarded their ship and took off to sector 6. 

Bulma went to her first class with a weight on her shoulders. How could she have so carelessly let such a large statement slip from her mouth? It had never been an issue before, so why did her brain tell her mouth it was okay to say it? Bulma didn’t have the asner to these questions, but it did make her think about things. Did she love Vegeta? Well, she knew she certainly liked him a lot. Maybe her nonchalance in saying she loved her friends had slipped over to Vegeta accidentally. It was the only thing that made sense. She was terrified she’d scared him away, though. She needed to fix this, but if she tried reaching out to him first, it might be a cause for conflict. Her best bet was to wait it out until he contacted her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma Briefs waited. And waited. And fucking waited. Not a peep from the prince, and it had already been two weeks. He’d effectively disappeared from her world and all Bulma had left of him at the moment was the hoodie he’d begged her to take back and wear. She slept with it each night until his scent had finally worn off, and she found herself slipping into a weird state of mind, and as she wandered down toward Vegeta’s dorm, she also started to question her sanity. She was going to his room to retrieve another hoodie in hopes of his scent being on it. She felt uncomfortable, distressed. It was like Vegeta had taken her lungs when he left. Her kidney. Something important was gone, but she couldn’t put it into words. Just as she’d walked into the dorm and slipped a hoodie of his off the hanger, her phone pinged and scared the shit out of her. She dropped her phone on her foot and cursed violently in pain. When she’d calmed herself, she picked up her phone and her heart dropped. She never opened a text so fast in her life. It was from Vegeta, but her excitement to hear from him quickly turned into dread. 

_ Bulma, sector 6 was under an attack unlike we’ve seen in a while, and my father had to fight with us. During battle, he was badly injured and is now trying to recover, though the hopes we have of him surviving are slim, meanwhile the war rages on. Things are increasingly bad out here and a lot of Saiyan lives have been lost. This means that my coronation has come before I ever expected, and I will not be returning to Earth anytime soon. I don’t know when I’ll be able to return. Therefore, out of respect for you, I am ending our relationship, effective immediately. Stay well.  _

It was like the wind had been knocked out of her. She fell to the floor, tears already streaming down her face. How could things have happened this way? He could’ve called her. He could’ve talked it out with her and they could’ve worked something out. She couldn’t let things end this way. She hit the call button and prayed he would pick up.

“We’re sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service.” 

Bulma’s whole body started to shake, and she let out a soul ripping scream. No one came to her aid.

It had been a month and a half since Bulma had received the text that had rocked her entire world. Her friends were worried about her, particularly ChiChi. Bulma had been staying in Goku and Vegeta’s dorm since that day, being that the squad hadn’t returned either. 

ChiChi knocked on the door, and when there was no response, she let herself in. “B?”

There, on Vegeta’s bed, lay the blue haired genius. “Hey.” She spoke softly, dejectedly. When she sat up and looked at her best friend, ChiChi became more worried. Bulma didn’t look like herself. She was disheveled, her hair messy, dark circles under her eyes which were already puffy and swollen from constant crying. 

“Oh, Bulma!” ChiChi’s eyes welled with tears at the state of her friend, and she ran over and captured Bulma in a tight hug. Bulma sobbed into her friend’s shoulder. 

“How could he?” She sobbed. 

“I’m sure he did what he thought would be best! You know he cares about you deeply.” ChiChi reassured Bulma. “In fact, I’m sure he’s having a terrible time as well.”

“I’m so tired.” Bulma whispered.

“Why don’t you get showered, come eat lunch with me, and then you can come to our dorm and we can watch a movie till we both fall asleep?” ChiChi asked. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Bulma said. 

The girls had lunch after Bulma showered, and when they were heading back to their dorm, Bulma noticed that Goku and Vegeta’s dorm was slightly ajar, and she bolted toward the door. They’d closed it when they left to get lunch, and her hopes shot through the ceiling. When she swung the door open, there stood Goku. 

“Goku!” ChiChi screamed. She ran past Bulma and leapt onto him to give him a hug, and when she finally let go of him, she punched him as hard as she could in the arm. “Why didn’t you text me? I would’ve liked to know you were here!” She yelled. 

Goku laughed nervously. “Don’t be like that ChiChi, I was gonna surprise you! Look, I even bought flowers!” He grabbed the bouquet he’d left on his desk. 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna let you catch up, I’m gonna go take a nap.” Bulma said, walking off. 

“No worries, Bulma. See you in a bit.” ChiChi blushed as she turned her attention back to Goku. “Oh, Goku, I’m so glad you’re here.” She leaned in to whisper. “Bulma has been a wreck. I need your help. Is Vegeta here?”

Goku suddenly looked uncomfortable. “No, he didn’t come back with us. He sent us back without him. L-Lentila was told to stay behind with him as well…” Goku spoke as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth. 

ChiChi’s eyes widened. “You mean h-”

“Yeah, at least, that’s what the rest of us think.” Goku looked down, he hated being the one to have to tell ChiChi, and probably the one to tell Bulma as well.

The couple talked for a few hours, losing track of time. ChiChi didn’t worry too much; Bulma had said she was tired. She was likely fast asleep. 

ChiChi looked at her phone and realized how long they’d been chatting. “Well, I’m gonna go check on Bulma. Wanna come with me?”

Goku nodded. “Let’s go see her.”

The two headed down the hall to find Yamcha standing at her door looking sick.

“Yamcha, everything okay?” Goku asked as they approached.

Yamcha shook his head. “I was coming back to campus and I saw Bulma pulling out of the parking lot, and there were a bunch of bags piled in her bag seat. Travel bags. I came back, and her side of the dorm is empty.”

ChiChi ran into the dorm room to see if he was right, and to her dread, Bulma’s side was completely empty. She looked to the boys. “We need to get everyone together and go see her.”

Goku and Yamcha nodded, and the three split up to gather all the friends. 

When they’d all gathered, they headed to Capsule Corp where Yamcha had insisted was where Bulma would go. 

“She’ll probably tell the staff she isn’t seeing anyone, so we’ll have to sneak into the labs.” Yamcha said. 

“....Or we could go through there.” Fasha said, pointing at the open sunroof of the pool.

“We all know Bulma likes to swim anyway, so we can just go through there, and talk to her if she’s in there. I’ll fly up and check, and if she is, those of us that can fly will carry those who can’t up and into the building. Sound good?” Turles chimed in.

The other 8 teens nodded and watched Turles go up into the air and look around. He came back down and shook his head. “She’s not in there, but we can still get in that way. Just walk around like you belong there, and it’ll be fine.” 

The saiyan teens carried those that couldn’t fly, and they went in through the open roof. When they were all inside, Goku led the way. “Alright guys, I say half of us go check her room and the other half checks the engineering lab. The girls can go check her room and us guys will check the lab. Cool?”

“Wait look!” ChiChi cried, pointing ahead of them, and they all looked to see a large window. On the other side, there she was, climbing into some sort of ship. The group ran as fast as they could, and just as Bulma was about to close the hatch, they all poured out of the door that led to the grassy area the ship was in. 

“Bulma!” ChiChi yelled.

Bulma looked down to see her friends. She didn’t smile like she usually did. It was evident that she’d been recently crying. 

“Where you goin, B?” Yamcha asked. 

“Planet Vegeta.” She answered. 

“Bulma, I don’t think that’s such a great idea.” Goku said. “It’s a  _ very _ long way from here, and I guarantee you’ll have a hard time once you get there. Unless you have an escort, you won’t be allowed to see him.” 

Bulma frowned. “Well, I have to try. Bastard won’t take my calls and I have some things to say to him, and I’ll be damned if that asshole thinks he can just throw me away and cut off communication.”

“Blue.” Turles said. 

“Yeah?” Bulma answered, watching Turles fly up to eye level.

“Remember the last time you and Vegeta had a fight?”

“Yeah, I do.” She averted her eyes. The pain from that fight swarmed her mind and heart which only added to the heartache she already had.

“You have to handle this similarly.”

“Tell me something, Turles.” 

“What’s up, blue?” He asked.

“Did he say anything about me for the duration of your stay out there?”

Turles could only stare back at her reluctantly. 

“That’s what I thought. I won’t go to Planet Vegeta.”

The group sighed in relief. 

“I am leaving for the weekend though. So I’m still leaving now.”

“By yourself?” ChiChi asked, pouting. 

“I need some time to think, and going to deliver some parts to my dad and then doing some exploration will be good for me.” Bulma said. 

The group exchanged looks but realized they wouldn’t be able to stop her, so they decided to just wish her well, and tell her to hurry back. 

“We’ll miss you.” Goku said, looking down. 

Bulma waved at her friends, and hit the ignition button for the ship after making sure the hatch closed tightly. She took off into the sky and her friends could only watch as she disappeared from sight. Once Bulma was out of their sight, they headed back to the campus while Bulma hoped they’d believed her lie and wouldn’t follow her as she made her way to Planet Vegeta. 

She didn’t know what to expect. Vegeta had been so cold over the message he’d sent her, and she could only imagine how he’d react to seeing her. She had two days to solve this whole thing, whether it meant going home in tears from rejection, or with a full heart knowing Vegeta had been suffering and wanted her still. “Alright, Briefs. Time to figure out a game plan.” 

It was several hours later when she arrived at Planet Vegeta, and to her frustration, she genuinely couldn’t tell where she should land. She engaged the cloaking sequence of her ship, and landed quietly in what seemed like an empty area for aircraft. She pressed a large orange octagonal button on the control panel, and the system made a quiet hissing sound as it tested the outside conditions. The orange button flashed green, indicating she’d be able to walk around the planet freely without the need for an oxygen support system. She opened the top hatch, and got out of her ship before putting it back into a capsule and shoving it into her pocket. She hadn’t even had time to breathe before she realized she was surrounded. Around 15 angry looking Saiyans were circled around her with their palms raised in her direction.

“State your business.” A burly Saiyan said, sporting hair like Goku’s and a scar on his cheek.

“My name is Bulma Briefs. I’m here to see the Prince - well King now, I suppose.” She said.

The Saiyan walked until he was standing right in front of her, intimidatingly towering over her. “Who sent for you?”

“No one, I came here of my own volition.” She answered, raising an eyebrow.

“My son told me you were heading this way, I assumed he and the rest of Vegeta’s squad had sent you here. The King has been in a very sour mood and has already neutralized two of his officers. Come with us.” He turned on his heel and swiftly started heading off toward a large palace. Bulma followed behind him.

“That rat! Ugh. Your son must be Gok-I mean Kakarot.” Bulma said. 

“He is one of my sons, but I was referring to my other son, Raditz.” He said.

“That’s right, I forget they’re brothers.” She said. “I never got your name.” She looked up at the tall Saiyan. 

“Bardock. That’s my wife, Gine.” He gestured to a pretty woman walking to their left. Gine looked at Bulma and nodded with a smile. 

The Saiyans were tough, but hospitable once they knew you weren’t a threat. Bulma liked the Saiyan people she’d met. They continued to talk until they reached the throne room where apparently, Vegeta sat grumpily on the throne all day unless he was barking orders and losing his temper with the subordinates. 

“Alright, you may head in by yourself. We have to continue our patrol. May things go in your favor, Miss Bulma.” The group walked away leaving her standing anxiously in front of the door. 

Bulma knocked sheepishly. 

“Why the fuck are you knocking? Get in here and make your report, moron.” Came a voice Bulma had longed to hear. 

She pushed the doors open and clutched her chest as her heart started to race. There he was, seated on an uncharacteristically lavish throne. He wore his usual battle attire, but his cape was now royal blue instead of red. His jaw dropped when he saw her. 

“Vege-”   
  
“I thought I told you that things were over.” He said, his words slicing her heart. 

She balled up her fists, but said nothing.

“I suggest you go back to Earth, Bulma.” Vegeta said, standing up from his throne.

Bulma’s fists started to shake, but she didn’t move otherwise. 

“I said  _ go _ , Bulma.” He started walking toward her. 

“No!” Bulma yelled, her voice reverberating through the vast room, bouncing up the vaulted ceiling. “You don’t get to dump me and hide from me! I get a say in this! I get to say my piece, and king or not, you’ll sit your ass down and listen to me!” Bulma was screaming now. 

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her indifferently. 

She took a step toward him. “You didn’t reach out to me once. You just sent that fucking breakup text. How long had you been planning to leave me behind?”

Vegeta frowned. “I never planned anything, and I made it very clear that I was being crowned and why.”

Bulma took another step toward him. “You were so cold and detached. You’re cold and detached now. I need to know what happened. What I did wrong. Is it because of what slipped out when you were about to leave? Is that is?”

Vegeta scoffed. “No, Bulma. It isn’t about that. I ended our relationship honorably.”

She took three more steps toward him. “No you fucking  _ didn’t _ . You took the cowards way out and  _ texted me _ . And instead of fucking letting me just  _ call _ you, you blocked my number or whatever. You  _ threw me away _ .” 

Vegeta clenched his jaw before answering her. “I did  _ not _ throw you away, Bulma.”

She closed the distance between them. “You left me.”

“I couldn’t come back, what did you want me to do?” Vegeta threw his hands up in the air. 

“Text me! Call me! Tell me that you still want me!” Bulma yelled.

Vegeta was in her face instantly. “ _ I did what I thought was best, and when I presented the idea of you being my queen, you shot it down without even discussing it in full with me. You aren’t innocent, and I made my decision. You are relieved of your worries for me, earth woman. _ ” He snarled.

Bulma’s hand was already stinging from the force which she’d slapped it across his face. “You are the last man I ever expected to break my heart, Vegeta.” She said.

“Well I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to your expectations, but I have a race to be responsible for.” He said, his voice cold. 

She stepped closer. “But unfortunately for me, I’ll always love you.” She lurched forward and pressed her lips to his without warning, and as quickly as her lips had touched his, they were pulled away and Bulma was walking away. 

Vegeta could only watch as Bulma left his presence. What a time to be king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me bawling. I know, I'm the author and I know what's going to happen, but y'know, I love our OTP and honestly, this broke my heart, haha. I'm such a baby. Stick with me, though! Things will get better, you have my word. I like happy endings, and I will (usually) provide them to you. Especially after a chapter like this one.


	8. You don't have to answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heartbreak continues, but explanations are made. Will everything be okay?
> 
> As always, leave your comments and thoughts. Good or bad, I welcome it all, I want to be better. I love you, wish you well, and will have chapter 9 out sooner.

It had been a month, and Bulma Briefs had let it go and moved on. She was doing fine. Goku and ChiChi had gotten engaged, planning to marry right after they graduated. Bulma, of course, had decided to plan the wedding ceremony and host it at Capsule Corp. It was fine, watching her two best friends celebrate their love while all she could do was hope to find love. 

It was fine. She’d caught word that Lentila had stayed behind, and she’d accepted that Vegeta had chosen to make Lentila his queen. She couldn’t care less. 

Senior prom was in a week, and Bulma was lying on her stomach on her bed in the dorm she shared with ChiChi. As she scrolled through Instagram, Chichi, Fasha, Caulifla, Kale, and Lazuli burst into the room. 

Bulma jumped at the sound, and looked at her friends who seemed to be out of breath from running. 

“Bulma, we need help. What are you wearing to prom?” ChiChi panted, as she rested her palms on her knees. 

A twinge of pain. “I’m actually not going.” 

Lazuli crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh yes you are. Or we aren’t going either.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “You all  _ have _ to go. What will the guys do?” 

“Probably do something dumb and not care they didn’t have to go.” ChiChi shrugged. 

Bulma had to laugh. She was right, the guys probably wouldn’t care much. She sighed deeply when her friends stared at her, waiting for her to say something. “Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not going with a date!”

The girls walked over and Lazuli smiled. “You’ll have 12 dates. All your friends will be there amd it wouldn’t be fun if you weren’t with us.” 

Bulma smiled. “Then I better make sure you all look good for me. Let’s head to the mall.” 

The girls all squealed excitedly and all walked out with Bulma to go shopping. 

1 month ago ~~~ 

Vegeta was still standing where she’d left him after kissing him moments ago. As soon as he sensed she’d left the palace, his rage overflowed. It had all been an act and it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to  do. 

Lentila walked into the now open doors to the throne room. “You did well.” 

Vegeta took deep breaths. “It feels like I’ve ripped out my own heart. I just threw away the greatest blessing ever bestowed upon me.” 

Lentila sighed. “It’s not an easy job to be king, Vegeta. But wouldn’t you prefer to cut her loose than force her into something she may not even be sure she wants? It would be unfair of you to expect her to drop her entire life just to be here with you. Sure, it’s a romantic thought, but it’s also selfish and unrealistic.” 

Lentila had stayed behind with Vegeta to help lead the Saiyan army— Vegeta had appointed her the head commander of the special unit, which held the responsibility of quietly gathering intel. He’d sent his own squad back to earth because one, there wasn’t anything the elite force was currently needed for as the worst of the threat had been neutralized. And two, he’d done it in an effort to absolve himself of the guilt he’d felt when he sent that message to Bulma. The effort had been in vain, but at least Bulma would be surrounded by people the prince knew would take care of her. 

“I just wish I could’ve been king on her planet.” Vegeta sighed. It was a matter of seconds before Vegeta and Lentila locked eyes with each other, an idea beginning to form.

Present day————————————

“Bulma you didn’t have to rent a limo! We’ll already be on campus for the dance.” ChiChi chided as they all sat at a table in their favorite burger joint. The Saiyan girls had all ordered three burgers each, while ChiChi picked at some fries and Lazuli took a sip of her soda. 

Bulma flipped her hair. “We’re all going to a super fancy restaurant after. My parents made a reservation for us as a gift!” She took a drink from her strawberry shake. 

“You’re crazy generous, Bulma.” Lazuli said. 

“Only with you guys because I know you’re my friends because you care about me, not because of what you can get out of me.” Bulma said. 

“Bulma if you didn’t have a rich family, you’d still be Bulma. We’d love you no matter what.” ChiChi chirped.

Bulma wiped the tears that started to form in her eyes before they could spill onto her cheeks. “I love you all, too. No matter what.” 

The girls hugged, and Fasha, Kale, and Caulifla grabbed their pagers that started the beep angrily. They all had the same shocked look on their faces. 

Bulma’s heart had that pain again. Each time she remembered her friends were saiyans, it was all she could do not to think of  _ him _ . “Everything okay?”

Fasha looked up. “Oh um, yeah yeah, everything is fine just an announcement. Nothing to worry about.”

“You’re not gonna miss prom, are you?” Bulma asked. 

“Oh no, we’ll still be there!” Caulifla said. 

“Definitely.” Kale nodded. “But I think we should go check in with the boys and make sure they got that transmission.” 

Fasha and Caulifla nodded in unison. They bid their earth friends farewell and headed out to talk to the boys. 

“Well that was weird.” Lazuli said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah but knowing them, it probably was some announcement that their king got married or something.” Bulma said, her voice saturated in bitterness that was far too thick for her age. 

ChiChi and Lazuli exchanged a look. 

“I knew you weren’t okay, but you have to let yourself move on Bulma.” Lazuli said, leveling her gaze with Bulma’s.

Bulma sighed. “I know I should be over it but… I think I really… am in love with him. Sounds overly dramatic coming from a 17 year old, but it’s true.” 

ChiChi laughed. “I’m engaged. Trust me, it’s possible and none of us think it’s dramatic.” 

“Like, I know I’m going to be fine. I’ve accepted that he doesn’t want me anymore, I’m just angry that things happened the way that they did. You should’ve seen him. He was so indifferent towards me. He didn’t care at all.” Bulma groaned as she picked up the strawberry that had been used to garnish her shake. “I can’t even eat this because the last time I had one was the gala.” 

ChiChi grabbed the strawberry and stuffed it into Bulma’s mouth. “I’m going to reprogram your memory of strawberries!” She giggled as Bulma laughed and pretended to struggle. 

Lazuli laughed and smiled evilly. “I’ll get them to bring us more strawberries.” 

“No!” Bulma giggled. 

The girls laughed and talked for a while longer before heading back to the school. Prom was going to be fun if it killed her, Bulma had decided. She decided to have the best week at school that she could and close it with an amazing night at prom with her friends. She was Bulma Fucking Briefs, and before Vegeta had ever come into her life, she’d have had a great time at her prom without a date. That’s what she planned to do. 

That Monday, ChiChi awoke to an empty dorm room. She figured Bulma had gotten up early to grab some breakfast before class, and went to the bathroom to start her normal morning routine. Once she brushed her hair and put it up in her signature bun, she got dressed and grabbed her books for her first class. 

She stepped out of her dorm and was amazed by what she saw. Throughout the halls and all over the ceiling hung colorful streamers in an aesthetically dreamy fashion. Blues and yellows imitating the night sky swirled all around the halls. ChiChi looked to other students wandering around and found them to be equally as in awe as she was. ChiChi continued walking in the direction of her class and found that not only did the decorations keep going, but they never faltered in their delicacy. They were all exceedingly well done, and ChiChi knew there could only be one person behind it. 

“ChiChiiiiii!” Bulma yelled.

The raven haired girl spun around and saw a flash of blue bounding toward ehr before being tackled with a big hug. “I decided to decorate the school with the help of some of my overnight staff at Capsule Corp! Isn’t it pretty? I thought I’d make prom extra magical by making the whole school look like a wonderland in the sky!” Bulma said happily. 

ChiChi smiled big. “Your decorations go perfectly with the goodies I decided to make for the night of!”

Bulma winked. “Take a look at that banner over there, missy.”

ChiChi followed Bulma’s finger that was now pointing to the wall to their left, and her eyes lit up when she saw it.

~  _ inspired by the mind of ChiChi ~ _ was in large, yellow cursive writing on a dark blue background. 

“Oh Bulma!” ChiChi cried, hugging her friend tightly. “You’re the best!”

Bulma smiled warmly and pulled back. “Alright. Let’s get to class!”

Bulma’s happiness had fizzled out the way it always did when she headed to her first class. She’d sat next to Vegeta, and it had been lonely at the desk without him there next to her, whispering smart remarks, annoying her, or brushing his fingers against her arm as they both leaned against the desk. As she walked through the door, a sudden wave of…  _ something _ … as she looked to her desk. 

White boots and royal blue pants were under the table, and as her eyes moved upward, they confirmed what she was seeing was real. Royal blue tucked under white and yellow battle armor, and at the very very top, a flame of jet black hair. A pair of unforgiving onyx eyes fixed on the pair of shocked blue ones. Behind that, all of the other classmates sat as far away as they could, shaking from terror. The teacher even sat sheepishly in her seat.

“Well, are you going to sit down, or not, Bulma?” Came the voice she’d longed to hear grace her name again. Vegeta had a different air about him. A frightening one. A stronger one. 

Bulma Briefs couldn’t move. She was fixed in place, her eyes still trying to believe what sat before them. She had a choice to make. Lose her temper and scream and yell, or, play his game that he always seemed to be a step ahead of her in. 

“Yeah, just didn’t expect you to be here today.” Bulma shrugged and walked over nonchalantly to her seat next to him.

“I couldn’t miss the rest of school, could I?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Bulma scoffed. “Well you’ve missed this much, so.” She pulled her chair away from him and made sure to sit with a large space between them.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed the leg of Bulma’s chair, effortlessly pulling her to himself until their chairs clacked together. “What’s with the attitude, Bulma?”

She turned and glared daggers into him. “Don’t touch me.”

Vegeta chuckled. He was different. He had an air of confidence, no,  _ control _ about him. Bulma found herself fighting the urge to just grab his face and show him exactly how much she’d missed him. She wanted him to feel that way about her, to show that he’d missed her in a way that couldn’t be expressed through words. She was having feelings that were far too mature for her age, yet here she was, longing for him in every single way. 

“Bulma, what have I told you time and time again?” Vegeta had turned his body so that her body was between his knees, which pressed against either side of her. “ _ Don’t play with a predator. And now, you’ll need to add king to that list. _ ”

“Pig.” Bulma said before standing abruptly and backhanding him. Her eyes threatened to spill the tears she’d been holding back for months. The tears that had been reserved for if and when she ever got the chance to tell him to his face exactly what he’d done to her. Before she could speak further, Vegeta stood up and grabbed her face by cupping her chin and pulling her face to his, pressing their lips together feverishly.

“NO!” Bulma screamed, sitting up and looking around to see her entire class staring wide-eyed at her. She’d passed out during class from the all night decorating spree she’d gone on instead of allowing herself to sleep and have more nightmares where Vegeta was either killed in war, or married Lentila. She groaned and stood up from her seat, collecting her things. “I need to leave, I’m obviously not feeling well.” Bulma said, receiving an understanding nod from her teacher. 

She walked through the hallway she’d but so much energy into, and couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in her chest from thinking about what it would’ve been like to share this with Vegeta. No doubt he’d complain and hate the whole idea of a dance, but she’d get to be with him. They’d dance, they’d kiss, they’d hold hands, Vegeta would whisper insults about his friends into her ears and make her laugh. No doubt it’d be a magical night. She bit her lip as she walked slowly through the hall. She pulled out her phone and stared at the number that used to be Vegeta’s. She decided to text the number, even if she knew the number had been disabled. 

_ Hi Vegeta. Prom is this Saturday and I’m going with our friends. Did you know ChiChi and Goku are engaged? I’m planning their wedding and it’s gonna take place at Capsule Corp after graduation. I decorated the entire school hallway to match the theme of the prom and the baked goods ChiChi has been designing for Prom. It’s awesome. I wish you were here… I wish you could see it. I wish… _

She took in a deep breath and pressed “send” and nearly had a heart attack when under the messaged, a word popped up. “Delivered”. Delivered?  _ Delivered _ ? Delivered where? How? His phone hadn’t been disabled? Did this mean he’d blocked her number, and unblocked it? No doubt he’d see it, right? Bulma prayed Vegeta would have his read receipts on. As she prayed internally she gasped and dropped her phone as she got her answer. 

“Read 8:36 AM”

She waited for an answer that never came, and decided to see how far she could push her luck. 

_ I was thinking of going to prom with Dylan, that guy from our homeroom? He’s always staring in my direction and telling me how cute I am. He’s tall, too. So tall. Super cute.  _

She waited. 

“Read 8:55 AM”

She blew out a breath aggressively. She tried again.

_ You know they say Goku is the strongest guy on the swim team, and I believe them. _

Still nothing. She rolled her eyes and flung her dorm room door open.

“Ahh!” Bulma screamed. 

Bardock and Gine were seated on her bed, and the rest of their squad stood around the room. 

“Hello, miss Briefs. We didn’t mean to startle you.” Bardock said, standing up. 

“What are you guys doing here? And how’d you know where my room is?” Bulma’s head was spinning. 

“The king told us which room was yours, down to the number of photos that were on your wall.” Gine answered, a thick accent coming from her lips. 

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Where is he? Did he come with you?”

“He will make his appearance to you, Miss Briefs, do not worry. He wishes to speak with you about a rather important matter that he was unable to discuss the last time you spoke, and after the proper ceremonies have been completed, Lentila and Vegeta will both come to speak with you. You needn’t worry. That is all we’re allowed to divulge, and even if we so desired to share more, Vegeta is alpha, so we couldn’t share extra if we wanted to. Just try to keep calm until he has his talk with you.” Bardock said. 

Bulma’s heart clenched. He was near… he had to be. She could barely maintain her composure. “Could you… just answer one question for me?”

“I will hear your question and decide if I can answer.” The tall saiyan said. 

“Has he seen the messages I’ve been sending him?” Bulma asked, her eyes glistening with tears. 

“I can tell you that he always has it on him and that he never leaves a message unread.” Bardock said, winking at her. 

Bulma exhaled, somewhat comforted that he was actually reading her messages, whether or not he chose to answer them. This king would be the death of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, kami, this chapter wore me down. In a good way, I mean. It's just been a lot. Trying to make the story stay dramatic and still bearable. I've been binging Good Girls, so I hope you appreciated that little bit where I made Vegeta act a little like Rio from Good Girls (if you've seen the show, that'll make sense. If you haven't seen the show, GO SEE IT NOW OMG RIO IS SUCH A BAD BOY I CANNOT TAKE IT) We're all suckers for our resident alien bad boy.


	9. You're Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is DON'T HATE ME lol
> 
> And pay attention to what Vegeta says...or rather...what he DOESN'T say

It was exactly 3:47 AM when Bulma Briefs was woken by a sudden need for something to drink. She got out of bed and grabbed her car keys and wallet. She’d go to a gas station and get a drink. Not like she’d been sleeping well anyway. She’d also probably stop by Goku and Vegeta’s dorm again to see if she could find a hoodie of Vegeta’s that she hadn’t worn yet in an effort to have his scent near her again. She took the back exit to the dorms and walked to the back parking lot where she’d been forced to park due to a sudden influx of vehicles that students had brought to campus for when they took their dates elsewhere on prom night. She sighed, got into her car, and started it. For some reason, she thought she smelled Vegeta’s cologne, but that was impossible, right? He was on another planet. There was no way. 

She shook her head and drove to the city where the closest gas station was, and headed inside to get a drink. She browsed the fluorescently lit refrigerators and decided on a bottle of gatorade with a twist top (arguably better tasting than a regular bottle of gatorade just because of the twist top) and a can of Arizona Green Tea. She walked past the snacks and grabbed a bag of gummy bears and went to the cashier to pay. He seemed nice enough, and he didn’t say much as he bagged up her items after scanning them and taking the money she’d handed to him. They exchanged goodbyes and Bulma headed back out to her car. As she unlocked the car door, she heard some laughter. She glanced up to see two boys that she’d seen around school approaching her.

“Hey Bulma.” The tall brown haired boy said. “What are you going out here so early in the morning?”

She leveled her gaze and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I could ask you the same question. But, our business is our own, and there’s no need for us to share it. Later.” She reached for the door handle of her car but the slightly shorter red haired boy snatched her wrist and pulled her close to his body. 

“Let go of me you jerk!” Bulma yelled. 

“You and your stupid ass boyfriend humiliated us in class and we were just making a fucking joke. But you couldn’t deal with it on your own. Bitch.” The brown haired boy said. 

“Yeah well maybe I should’ve told him to punch your ugly ass face in!” Bulma yelled, slamming her foot down onto knee, making him fall to the ground. 

“Hey!” The red haired boy slapped Bulma across the face and squeezed her arms tighter. “You embarrassed us and now we’re going to make you do something embarrassing on  _ film _ .” The boy had a frightening glint in his eye. “Vegeta isn’t around anymore, is he? He moved right?” The boy grinned evilly at her. 

“Wrong.” A gruff voice said. 

All three teens turned their heads to the top of Bulma’s car where Turles stood with his chiseled arms crossed over his chest. He glowered down at the two boys, especially the one who had his hands on Bulma. The red head shoved Bulma away and tried running, but the saiyan pointed his index finger at the ground in front of him and blasted a non lethal shot of ki to keep him in place. Turles gracefully hopped off the car and walked toward the red headed boy. 

“Vegeta has just been on an assignment.” Turles growled. 

“W-What the fuck are you?” The brown haired boy stuttered, still on the ground clutching his knee. 

Turles flashed a smile, showing his sharp canines. “My name is Turles, and I serve under the authority of King Vegeta. My duty is to protect what is precious to him, and unfortunately, that also means to kill at my discretion and you have taken it upon yourselves to put your hands on what is precious to his majesty.” Turles moved quicker than any of their human eyes could follow, and snatched both boys by the shirt fronts. “So, gentlemen, should I neutralize you on the spot?”

The boys cried for mercy and Bulma stood in awe of what was going on. 

“Let’s ask Bulma if she thinks you deserve mercy.” Turles said, venom in his voice. He turned and looked to Bulma and winked, unseen by the boys who continued to cry.

Bulma nodded and pretended to really think it over. “Well, I am usually one for second chances… but this is the second time you two have caused me trouble...so…”

The boys cried harder and begged Bulma for mercy.

She waved them off. “Fine, they can live, but I  _ won’t _ be so lenient next time,  _ assholes _ .”

Turles dropped them to the ground and held back laughter as he watched them trip over each other while trying to run away as fast as they could. 

Once they got into their own car and drove off, Turles relaxed and walked to Bulma. “You okay, blue?”

Bulma opened her mouth to say yes, but instead, tears spilled onto her cheeks and she shook her head. 

“I’m guessing it has nothing to do with those assholes, either, does it?” He asked softly. 

She shook her head again. She also felt guilty because she’d seriously distanced herself from her saiyan friends unless she couldn’t help but be around them. They reminded her too much of Vegeta. It wasn’t fair to them, but what was she gonna do? Cry all the time?

“I know you’ve been avoiding us, and none of us are upset about it. We miss you but you don’t need to feel bad, we get it.” Turles pulled her in for a hug. 

“Turles, aren’t you supposed to keep the fact that you’re Saiyans on the down low?” Bulma sniffled. 

“Not anymore.” Turles said.

Bulma looked up at him. “What? What do you mean?”

Turles smiled. “I can’t tell you, blue. But I can tell you that you’ll have protection for the rest of your life.”

Bulma smiled. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, blue.”

Turles got in the passenger seat of the car, Bulma got in the driver’s, and they headed back to campus. 

They parted ways once they reached the dormitory area, and as she walked down the hall, she saw something odd. Goku’s door was slightly ajar. She thought he must have forgotten to close it so she walked over quietly and reached for the door, but froze when she heard movement. Bulma peeked through the door that was slightly ajar, and almost screamed. There he was, standing in front of the closet. Vegeta stood tall in his battlesuit, his royal blue cape hanging behind him. He grabbed a hoodie and reached back, letting his cape drop to the floor. He took off his chest armor as well and tossed it onto his bed, and then pulled the hoodie over his shoulders. Bulma covered her mouth as she pulled back behind the door again, afraid he’d see her. In that moment, she had forgotten he could sense her. She squealed in surprise when the door swung open and he stood there, staring sternly at her. 

“Are you going to just spy on me or are you going to come in?” Vegeta asked, his expression softening. They whispered as Goku was asleep in the room. 

The Capsule Corp heiress was confused. The last time they’d spoken, Vegeta was cold and uncharacteristic. What had changed from then to now? 

Vegeta didn’t wait long for an answer and he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and buried his face in her neck. Bulma still couldn’t respond, her arms limp at her sides. Vegeta’s guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. “Bulma…”

Bulma Briefs wasn’t okay anymore, and she snapped. She shoved him away, her eyes filled with angry tears. She couldn’t speak. Her lips and hands trembled as she stood in front of Vegeta, confused as to whether she was happy to see him or angry that he was acting like nothing had happened between them. Vegeta stared back at her with remorse in his eyes. She turned around and walked out of the room, but he followed her. When they were far enough away from the dorm, he grabbed her again, wordlessly this time, and refused to let her go. 

Bulma couldn’t hold back, and began sobbing heavier than ever before. Vegeta’s heart clenched at the horrible sound. He smooth her hair with his gloved hand and realized he couldn’t feel her. He ripped his gloves off and ran his fingers through her hair and touched her skin. Bulma sobbed until she felt herself pass out. He held her until she calmed, and he felt her knees buckling beneath her. Goku had come out of the room after hearing Bulma, and nodded toward their dorm as he picked up Vegeta’s gloves and handed them back to him. Vegeta nodded in appreciation and carried Bulma, who was now asleep, to his bed. He put her in the bed, covered her, and sat down on the floor next to the bed, he rubbed his temples. He’d fucked up big time, but in the midst of chaos, Lentila’s advice had seemed to be what was best. He hadn’t had his idea until after speaking further with Lentila, and was relieved when she said it would be good for the kingdom as well. As much as he didn’t think everyone would be on board with it, he hoped Bulma would accept things for how they had to be. As he brooded, he felt Bulma’s hand reach out and touch his shoulder and he looked back to see her eyes open just enough to see him.

“I’m cold.” She said. 

“Do you want some more blankets?” He asked. 

“Just get in.”

“As you wish, Miss Briefs.”

Vegeta got into bed after kicking off his boots, and pulling off his hoodie and battle suit. Bulma grabbed his hoodie and pressed it against her face, refusing to look at Vegeta. She suppressed the sigh of contentedness that threatened to escape her lips as she felt his arm snake around her waist and bull her body against his. His warmth immediately started to wash over her, and for the first time in a long time, Bulma went to sleep without her chest aching so much. 

Bulma woke to the sound of an alarm. Not hers, she realized, as she opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Vegeta stirred next to her and then she remembered why she was in this dorm room. She sat up and looked down at him, seeing that he was already fully awake. 

“Good morning.” Vegeta said softly. 

“I’m angry with you.” Bulma said, her voice cracking as she attempted to sound stern. 

“I know.” Vegeta said.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing or do you wanna just send me another shitty text message?” Bulma said, crossing her arms. 

“I can’t tell you at this time what’s going on, but what I  _ can _ tell you is that I’m sorry. I also deserve all of your anger.” Vegeta sat up next to her.

“Sorry isn’t going to just erase what I’ve been through, or how you spoke to me.” Bulma looked away from him. 

“I know that, too.” Vegeta said. “Turles also informed me of what happened last night.” 

Bulma looked back at him. “Why would he do that?”

“He works for me.”

“And what business of yours is it what happened?” Bulma said, her words cutting Vegeta like a knife. 

“I can’t tell you.”

“Then we have nothing further to discuss. I have to go.” Bulma said, getting out of the bed. She stood up and smoothed her hair before storming out of the room. 

“I know…” Vegeta said, his words unheard, but his remorse lingering. The prince got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. It felt strange being in this dorm and using this bathroom after having spent most of his time at Bulma’s dorm and then at the palace on Planet Vegeta. He wasn’t used to things on Earth anymore even though he hadn’t been back on Planet Vegeta for very long at all. Vegeta did know one thing though. Bulma felt like home and that hadn’t changed while he’d been away. He was certain now more than ever of how he felt, and he really hoped that Bulma would accept things for how they had to be even if they weren’t the most ideal.

Bulma went to class and sat down, putting her head down in front of her on the desk. Prom was tomorrow night, and while she was excited to have a magical evening with her friends, a bigger part of her couldn’t help but feel worried about what would happen between her and Vegeta. She wanted so desperately to just pretend none of it had happened and that he’d be going to prom and graduating with her, but Bulma, though a fan of daydreaming, was incredibly realistic.She knew things would have to change, be it good or bad, they’d have to change and they would never be the same. She wished things could have stayed they were a little longer. 

When she raised her head, she almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Vegeta sitting next to her. He didn’t look at her, but he was really close and Bulma could smell his cologne. She looked at him and he slid his hand over enough so that the backs of his fingers brushed against her arm, and she used all of her self control not to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. He was a married man, and a king, no less. Last night she’d been weak, but she wouldn’t be indulging him in adultery. As she was thinking about just how much she didn’t want to indulge in adulterous activities with Vegeta, she felt his finger trace her skin, though his eyes were fixed ahead of him. It was almost like watching someone run on autopilot. Bulma moved her arm away from him and scooted her chair slightly to the left to put some distance between them.

_ Do you not want me to touch you? _

Bulma heard his voice in her head and her eyes flitted over to him, and saw that his eyes were now fixed on her. She shook her head.

_ Why? _

Bulma stared at him, wondering how he expected to answer and wondering just how the hell he was able to be in her head. 

_ If one of us taught you how, you’d eventually be able to initiate communication through the mind like this. In the meantime, just think your answer. I’ll be able to hear you. Anyway, why don’t you want me to touch you? _

**We aren’t together anymore, so why would I want you to keep touching me? You’re a married man. Wouldn’t it be unbecoming of a king to be touching another woman like that?**

Vegeta smiled.  _ You’re right. I’m sorry, it is unbecoming of a king to touch a woman who is not his wife.  _

**Then don’t touch me.**

_ As you wish. _ He smiled at her still, as he could hear the fiery voice she spoke with when her temper rose, even in the depths of her thoughts. She was a spitfire of a human being, and Vegeta relished in the fact that he’d been able to claim her as his own, even for just now. 

Class dragged on, and Bulma thought the teacher would never quit talking, that the clock would never indicate it was time for the next class. This was going to be a long day, most especially knowing that Vegeta was here for... _ whatever _ the reason was. She couldn’t help but be overcome with irritation at all this stupid fucking secrecy, but who was she to decide what the Saiyans did with anything? Not like they’d listen to her anyway, right? They weren’t as bad as people had made them out to be, but they definitely weren’t angelic beings sent from the heavens to rein down with loveliness and rainbows, either. They were somewhere in between, with stormy rain clouds and raging winds that sometimes wreaked havoc, and then a warm sun after shining down on nature with comfortable familiarity, drying up the rain and comforting those who’d unfortunately been part of the collateral damage. 

It was Friday night. Bulma practically threw herself onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. It had been such a taxing week with all of the emotional turmoil and suddenly finding Vegeta back on campus. It wrecked her. It threw her off balance. If one more jarring thing happened, Bulma was certain she’d get whiplash from all of the twists and turns of unexpected circumstances. She glanced over at the white dress bag that hung from her closet door. She was beyond excited to wear it, knowing it would flatter her perfectly, but she couldn’t bring herself to perform her usual ritual of trying on the dress a million times and looking at her figure in the mirror. She was all about getting dressed up for oneself, but no one, not even the blue haired heiress herself, could deny there was a certain satisfaction that came from getting dressed up for someone who’d thoroughly appreciate it. She could only imagine how Vegeta would’ve looked at her. She sighed, knowing even allowing herself to daydream about what might’ve been was a bad idea and that she was honestly better off doing  _ literally _ anything else. Her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knock on her door. 

“Who is it?” Bulma called out, still on her bed.

“It’s me.” Vegeta said, stepping in and closing the door behind himself. 

“I don’t remember asking you to come in.” Bulma said, an edge to her voice.

“Are you going to hate me forever?” The King whispered. 

Bulma Briefs looked up at him, eyeing him with a look of disbelief. Hate him?  _ Hate him? _ Did he know nothing about how she felt? “I don’t hate you.” She said flatly. 

“I don’t know if I believe that. Normally you’d have no trouble walking over to me and smacking me or yelling that I’m wrong, and here you are, too wrapped up in your hatred that you rarely look at me anymore.” He kept talking, trying to push her. 

She moved quicker than she or Vegeta knew she could. She was standing right in front of him wagging her finger angrily in his face. “You left  _ me _ ! And I  _ told _ you already how I feel!”

Vegeta feigned shock. He raised an eyebrow and made sure to mimic a look of confusion as best he could. “When did you ever tell me such a thing? I certainly don’t remember. You’ve never directly told me ‘Vegeta, I feel _______.’ or anything of the sort.” 

Bulma clenched her fists. “I love you!” She screamed, but in the same moment, her eyes widened and in her mind, she was clawing at the air in front of her, trying to grab the words from the air before they reached Vegeta’s ears. But it was too late. 

Vegeta said nothing, standing in front of her while she broke down internally at the admission of her love for him. The corners of his mouth started to tug upward as he looked at her. He quickly closed the space between them and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her forward so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. He said nothing as he turned and walked away. He’d heard everything he needed to hear, and once again, Bulma Briefs was left standing alone in her dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So he just kissed your forehead and walked away?” Lazuli asked, sitting in the salon chair to Bulma’s right. Naturally, Bulma was seated between Lazuli and ChiChi, and both girls listened to her tale with interest. 

“Yeah! Who does that? Like, I only professed the deepest feelings like,  _ ever _ , for you. Don’t you think you could muster up  _ something _ to say? Even ‘I don’t love you back you crazy bitch’ or  _ something _ ?” Bulma rolled her eyes. 

“Well maybe he…” ChiChi fidgeted. 

Both sets of blue eyes shot over in ChiChi’s direction. 

“You know something.” Lazuli said. “Spill. Now.” She glared at ChiChi. 

ChiChi bit her lip. “Well maybe Vegeta has the same feelings?” 

Bulma shrank back into her chair. “No, he definitely doesn’t. He’s married.”

“What?” ChiChi and Lazuli yelled. 

“When I told him he shouldn’t touch me since he’s married, he didn’t deny it. He’s married and I’ve been forgotten. Maybe he thinks he can have me on the side, but I’m not that kind of girl. I’m number one or number nothing.” Bulma said, crossing her arms.

“Well, let’s just worry about getting hot for tonight, cause I have intel that King Ass-hat is going to be at the dance, and I think he needs to see what he’s losing, don’t you, ChiChi?” Lazuli said. 

ChiChi nodded. “Of course he does.”

The girls finished getting their hair and makeup done, and took photos together as they ate before the dance, not wanting to be starving the whole time. 

They headed back to Capsule Corp to put their dresses on and get ready for their big night totally unaware of what was going on with their Saiyan friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH this chapter was a lot to get out, and I'm sorry it's not very long-- I'm having a tad bit of writer's block but it should e cured soon enough! Love you all!! xx


	10. Dateless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 10. Prom— but not in its entirety. There’s drama yet to be had, fights yet to be broken out. Just you friggin wait. Enjoy or don’t, the choice is yours!

Bulma, Lazuli, and ChiChi got ready in Bulma’s bedroom while blasting music. Lazuli and ChiChi squealed as they looked each other over. ChiChi clapped her hands together as Lazuli adjusted her hair that had been styled with long blonde extensions, and spun around to show off her dress. The two had become close friends thanks to Bulma being the buffer between them. Lazuli wore a rich metallic purple dress that had a flattering empire waistline, and an a-line hem. Her slender legs were showcased by the length of the front of the dress, and she wore black suede heels to go with it. In her hair, the blonde bombshell wore an intricately painted hair clip that had amethyst jewels dotted about it. It sparkled conceitedly as she tilted her head. She spun around and ChiChi clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Okay! Your turn!” Lazuli squealed.

ChiChi flipped her hair which had been done in big soft curls, swinging behind her. She did a slow turn, showing off the short dress that shimmered in green. It was comparably shorter than any dress she’d ever worn, and it had taken days of convincing from Bulma and Lazuli for ChiChi to agree to wear something so bold. It softly hugged her curves, the cowl neckline of the dress drooping just low enough to show some cleavage without completely betraying her modesty. As usual, she sported ballet flats, but these were covered in gemstones. Emerald. It had been a gift from Bulma to congratulate ChiChi on becoming engaged to the heiress’ other best friend. Her whole outfit was tied together with a shiny gold choker necklace that had her name on it. The bottom of the raven haired beauty’s dress flared out in a flirty mermaid tail style just above her knees with ruffles (just enough) that made it bouncy and light to match her personality. 

Lazuli hugged her friend. “You look stunning, Cheech.” The blonde looked away.

ChiChi smiled ear to ear at the nickname. “You too, Zuli.” She returned the hug and gave Lazuli a squeeze. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Me too.” Lazuli said, offering a small, but warm smile.

“Okay, I think I’m  _ finally _ ready!” A voice called from the bathroom. 

Lazuli and ChiChi looked over to see the bathroom door open and Bulma stepping out in a jaw dropping ensemble. 

“ _ Bulma! Yes! _ ” The friends screamed. 

Bulma laughed as she stood in front of her friends wearing a royal blue gown so rich in color it seemed like it was glowing against her porcelain skin. The neckline was cut low enough her cleavage could be seen, and her shoulders wear bare save for the small strings that traveled from the neckline of the dress and over to her back. The dress hugged her curves snugly and sported a womanly form her friends had not really noticed until now. The dress was floor length with a slit on the side that went to her mid thigh. As she shifted her weight, her leg peeked out from the slit in the dress and revealed creamy skin and strappy black heels. Bulma smirked. “Wait till you see the back of the dress.” She giggled. She turned around slowly and revealed that her dress had a criss-cross design down her back with the strings that hung on her shoulders. The dress revealed her back stopping right at her bottom. The dress even showed off the dimples on her back, adding an extra bit of suggestiveness to the outfit. Her blue hair was pinned in a half up half down style, curled like ChiChi’s, and decorated with dainty blue flowers all throughout her hair. The smokey eyeshadow that she’d chosen made her blue eyes stand out even more than ever, paired nicely with long wispy lashes. 

Lazuli and ChiChi clapped their hands excitedly. “You’re going to be the hottest girl at the prom!” Lazuli said.

“For sure!” ChiChi giggled. 

Bulma smiled at her friends. “All of us girls will look stunning.” As she walked over to hug her friends, she heard a buzzing sound. It was the com system installed so she could see who was at the front door, kind of like in an apartment complex. 

Bulma walked over and pressed the answer button. “Hello?”

The screen above the button lit up and Bulma saw her saiyan friends. 

“Heeeey! It’s your favorite Saiyans!” Fasha called into the mic. 

“Oh! Hey girls! Come on in!” Bulma pressed the entry button and the front door unlocked allowing the Saiyans access to the main house. 

It wasn’t long before the group all stepped into Bulma’s bedroom and the earth girls squealed. They all looked amazing. 

Fasha, ever the pink lover, wore a pink dress that hugged her curves like Bulma’s, and was floor length. Her dress glittered as she moved paired with pretty pink pumps, and her hair was in its signature short style, showing off Fasha’s flattering jawline. To her left, Caulifla wore a one shoulder dress that flared out in a choppy ballet type skirt in black. She wore black converse with her dress, giving her the perfect punk princess style. She wore it well. To Fasha’s right, Kale stood bashfully in a short red dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, strapless, and stopped right above her knees, and the spandex shorts she wore under it peeked out from the bottom of the dress. Bulma turned and dug through her drawer, and pulled out a shorted pair of spandex shorts. 

“Here, Kale, these will still be comfortable but you won’t see them sticking out from your dress.” She smiled, and Kale took the shorts and hurried to the bathroom to fix her outfit.

Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and Goku stood behind the girls, all looking way cooler than necessary. They all wore formal Saiyan attire in black and blood red, the Royal Saiyan symbol on their lapels. Bulma noticed after looking that the Saiyan girls also had the symbol on their outfits. 

“Wait… why are you all wearing the Royal Saiyan symbols?” Bulma asked. 

Raditz stepped forward. “Well, the king will be present, and when he’s around, we have to show that we’re loyal and serve the king, meaning the symbol has to be visible.”

“Oh, I forgot  _ he’ll _ be there. Whatever.” Bulma shook her head as if she was shaking the words off of her person. “Let’s go, if everyone is ready! The guys should be here with the limo by n-” She turned her head as her phone started to ring. 

“Hello? Yamcha? Yes, we’re ready.  _ Yes _ Kale is here. Okay, see you in a few.” Bulma smiled. “They’re here, and your date, Miss Kale, is  _ very _ nervous to see you.” She giggled as Kale covered her now blushing face. 

The group all headed downstairs with Bulma leading the way. “Also, I was going to wait until later, but..” She smiled at her friends. 

“Spit it out, Bulma!” Turles said, earning a hard elbow to the gut from his girlfriend, Fasha. 

“We’re having a kickass afterparty here just for our group. Hint, bring something to swim in,  _ Goku _ . I don’t want to hear that you were standing in tighty whities again, Goku!” Bulma laughed, and everyone else joined. 

The group headed out and met Krillin, Yamcha, and Lapis. Lapis stood with a pretty brunette with big green eyes and a bright smile. They all greeted her and welcomed her to join them at the after party. 

Krillin looked at Lazuli and turned beet red when she leaned in and planted a big kiss on his cheek. 

Yamcha fidgeted as he and Kale stood nervously in front of each other until Bulma threw her hands up, walked over to them, and grabbed their wrists and slapped their hands together. “Hold hands. You’re dating.” Bulma said, earning more chuckles from everyone else. 

They piled into the luxurious limo, and headed back to the school. 

“Just to let you all know, there may or may not be some spiked punch in here.” Bulma winked as she gestured to a big container with a spout and red liquid sloshing around inside. The group hollered in approval and each of them got a plastic cup to drink the punch. They laughed and chatted and sang at the top of their lungs until Bulma got everyone’s attention again.

“Okay, so, being that this is a special night, even more so since it’s with our Saiyan friends, I’ve hired some professional photographers to take photos of us all. Also, just be aware there might be paparazzi.” Bulma said. 

“It’s easy to forget that Bulma’s somewhat of a celebrity.” Goku said. 

“Why’s that, Goku?” Bulma asked, turning her attention to him. 

“Well, you’re always kind to us and you never act like a celebrity.” Goku said. “Not to mention I never see the paparazzi following you around.”

Bulma laughed. “They follow me around, they just know they’ll be facing lawsuits if they get too much in my face, so they stalk from afar. My parents have made it clear there’ll be hell to pay for anyone harassing me as long as I’m in high school. And as for being kind to you guys, you’re my friends. Aren’t you supposed to be kind to your friends?”

“Bulma, you gave us  _ real _ gemstone gifts.” Lazuli said.

“You got a whole limo just for us.” ChiChi said.

“You planned a whole party just for us at your house, more than once, I might add.” Raditz said. 

“You even gave us swim suits!” Fasha added. 

“You’re a kind soul, Bulma. Generous. Loving. Over the top with your generosity to us, and you don’t even have to be.” Turles said. 

Bulma smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “Well, you’re all like family to me and I love you all, and I’m just worried that I won’t see a lot of you anymore after high school, so I want to make sure that we have some great memories.”

“Don’t worry, Bulma, we’ll always be around.” Nappa said, smiling warmly at her.

Bulma smiled even bigger. “Good. I’d be lost without you all. Okay! No more feels until after we’re done partying the night away; we all know I’ve done enough crying to last a lifetime.” 

“Agreed!” Tarble said. 

“Hey, where’s Gure, Tarble?” Fasha asked. 

“Oh, she’s on her home planet. She had to go home because her cousin is getting married and Gure is the maid of honor. They’re very close.” Tarble smiled. 

“You’re dateless?” Bulma asked. 

“Yes, it would seem so.” Tarble chuckled. 

Bulma stood up and wobbled over to Tarble, extending her hand. “Now you’re not!” Bulma smied. 

Tarble took her hand and made room for her next to him. “How thoughtful, thank you, Bulma.”

“Just because I want to punch your stupid brother in the head doesn’t mean I can’t still adore you, Tarbs!” She chirped, and everyone chuckled again. 

Once they arrived at the school, everyone climbed out, being met with flashes of cameras and the excited stares of classmates all scattered about and looking fashionable. Bulma and Tarble were the last to exit the limo, and Tarble stepped out first to help Bulma out. As soon as Bulma stepped out from the limo, the paparazzi started shouting feveredly and Bulma flashed a well rehearsed smile for the cameras. She waved elegantly, and her friends watched in awe. They saw a Bulma they’d never seen before as she worked the cameras professionally. She posed a few times, and then gestured for the rest of her party to join her and they all smiled and posed, allowing for elegant photos, and photos they’d definitely laugh at later. 

As they were wrapping up the photos for the paparazzi, they were interrupted in their motion to head for the photographers Bulma had hired when the Saiyans in her party all pulled out beeping scouters and slammed them to the sides of their heads.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked. 

“Photos will have to wait a bit, the king is here and we have to report. We’ll be back soon, Bulma!” Fasha said, and they all darted to where the limo, now driving off to be parked, had dropped them all off. In one fluid and perfect motion, each warrior snapped to attention and a hush fell over the crowd of students and even paparazzi. Bulma’s heart stopped when she saw a Saiyan ship gently touch down a few yards away from her Saiyan friends who stood perfectly still at attention. The hatch opened, and stairs descended from the ship. 

The heiress’ breath caught in her throat as she saw Lentila walking out from the ship, wearing a battlesuit with several soldiers walking behind her. They joined the Elite Squad in the two lines they’d formed, and a pristine set of boots appeared, sending chills up Bulma’s spine. Soon, there were murmurs all around as Bulma watched Vegeta take the final step off the stairs and start walking straight toward her. Once he stood in front of her, the paparazzi wasted no time in snapping pictures of them and another hush fell over the crowd. Blue eyes met Onyx, and a gloved hand reached for a porcelain one. 

“Miss Briefs.” Vegeta spoke softly.

“Your Highness.” Bulma whispered with quivering lips. 

He turned to the paparazzi and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, clearing his voice and trying not to blush. “I am King Vegeta of the Saiyan race of Planet Vegeta. As I’m sure you’ve all noticed throughout the past week, my squad mates have made arrangements to accommodate me at this school for the remainder of my education, as well as my brother, Prince Tarble.” He looked at Bulma for a moment, before turning his attention back to the crowd. “I will be keeping a permanent residence on this planet, and will have my men protect this planet as well as our home planet. Every six months, I will return to my home planet to conduct whatever business I need, and will return when it is finished, and occasionally I will still deploy for battle when necessary. However.” He looked at Bulma once again, “There is a condition.” His eyes locked onto Bulma’s, whose eyes glittered with anticipation. 

“What’s the condition?” ChiChi, Lazuli, Lapis, Krillin, and Yamcha all shouted, giggling excitedly.

“The condition is that if I am to stay on this planet, I need a reason that my people would recognize as legitimate.” He said, still staring into Bulma’s eyes.

“And what reason might that be?” Bulma asked. 

Vegeta reached up and brushed a stray hair from Bulma’s face, and tipped her chin with his gloved index finger. “The reason, Bulma, is you. I’ll need you to tell me the last thing you said to me, while we have witnesses.”

Bulma took a deep breath as she considered his words. She was still angry with him for shattering her heart. She spoke carefully. “Aren’t you married?”

Vegeta sighed. “No, but you assumed that I was, as usual, assuming you know everything.”

Bulma’s chest was pounding as her heart furiously pumped. “You’re so annoying.” She said, now glaring a hole right through him. 

Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s hands. “Bulma.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. “Yes, Vegeta?”

“Will you be my queen?” Vegeta asked. 

Bulma frowned. “Do you love me?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Bulma frowned even more. “Say it, jackass!” She pulled her hands away and balled her hands into fists now angrily at her sides. 

Vegeta shook his head and leaned in until he was an inch away from her lips. “I love you, Bulma.”

“Was that so hard?” Bulma smirked. “And now everyone heard you say it, too.”

Vegeta frowned, stepping back while his cheeks turned pink. “Can’t you let this be a nice moment without ruining it by being obnoxious?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No more than you can just not be a dickhead.” Bulma quipped.

“Bulma!” Vegeta raised his voice just enough to get her attention.

“What!?” She yelled back. 

“ _ Will you be my queen? _ ” Vegeta was close again.

Bulma smiled. “Yes.”

Everyone started cheering and Vegeta turned bright red when Bulma grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in the rest of the way until her lips were all over his. She planted one last fat kiss on his lips before pulling away and winking at him. “That’s payback for the ball at Capsule Corp,  _ badman _ .” She grabbed his hand and looked at everyone else. “Well, let’s go have our prom!”

The other students cheered in approval and everyone headed for the formal dance hall of the school while Bulma and her group all posed for pictures. Once the group photos had been taken, and Bulma and Vegeta took their couple photos, they stood off to the side while the rest of the group had their photos taken. Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s hand and dragged her to the nearest classroom and crushed the door handle, making the room open. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Bulma. 

“Vegeta, what are we doing h-” She was cut off when his lips pressed firmly against hers, and his hands found purchase on her waist, slowly sliding down to her ass. He gave it a squeeze and Bulma giggled into the kiss. 

“I couldn’t wait anymore.” Vegeta whispered. 

Bulma looked down. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not want me to touch you still?” Vegeta asked. 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Vegeta tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

“Why’d you push me away?” Bulma asked. 

The former prince sighed. “With everything that was happening on the battle front, I genuinely didn’t know when I’d return, and I had no way of knowing we’d get the intel we did which allowed us to end the war. I didn’t just want to leave you here waiting for me. What if the war waged on for months? Years? I’d have been responsible, especially with my father so ill. I wasn’t prepared to make you wait for me. It didn’t seem fair. Especially since.. You told me you loved me right before I left. I was afraid, Bulma. I was afraid to give you less than what you deserve, and when you seemed to reject the entire idea of being my queen, I didn’t know what to do.”

“I was afraid too. I was afraid your people wouldn’t accept me.”

“I know, Bulma, I know.”

“I thought you hated me.” Her eyes filled with tears and her voice shook as emotion started to overwhelm her. “I thought Lentila had-”

“Don’t even say it.” Vegeta pressed his index finger to her lips. “If you weren’t going to be my queen, I’d have been the first King never to take a queen.”

Bulma wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, does this mean we’re engaged?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Not quite.”

Bulma frowned. “What the hell? I said yes.”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes, you did. But I haven’t put this on your finger, yet.” He held up a ring with the shiniest gems she’d ever seen set in platinum. The gems were large, but understated enough to be worn every day. 

Bulma snatched the ring out of his hand and put it on her finger faster than he could follow her movements. “About time.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes again. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.”

Bulma smiled. 

“Also,  _ must _ you always bare your skin? Wandering eyes will be all over you tonight.” Vegeta grouched. 

“Just keep your hands on me, and it won’t be a problem.” She flirted.

In one quick motion, Bulma was pressed against a wall and Vegeta’s hand, still clad in the white gloves he wore, slid under the slit of her dress and two of his fingers caressed her thigh. He stared at her with predatory eyes, and Bulma’s skin flushed with fever. He could smell her arousal, and his primal nature started to take over as he leaned in, grazing her lips with his own. 

“Our friends are going to miss us.” Bulma whispered. 

“Let them. They’ll know we’re together and they don’t dare disturb their king.” Vegeta said in a low growl. 

Bulma mewed softly as Vegeta gripped her thigh and gathered her bottom lip in his teeth. He teased her for a bit until she gripped his arms, pulling him even closer to herself. 

“Vegeta?”

“Hm?” He looked at her with a heated stare. 

“That’s the last time we ever split up. I mean it. I won’t have anymore of it.” She looked at him fiercely, her grip tightening on his arms. 

“The very idea of ever being anyone else’s is enough to make me destroy a planet. I am only yours, Bulma.”

Their lips met again, this time tenderly. Their mouths opened at the same time, tongues moving with the same intent. Vegeta groaned into Bulma’s mouth as he pressed himself against her, slightly grinding his hips against hers. Bulma responded by mimicking the motion with her hips, and gasped when she felt his strong hand grab her breast. 

“I will have you out of this dress, Bulma.” He whispered into the delicate skin of her neck. 

“Not until after prom and the after party, I’m afraid.” She smiled. 

“Just because you’re the queen doesn’t mean I’m not your king. You must give in.” Vegeta smirked. 

“I’ll do as I please, your High-ass.” Bulma answered. 

“That’s my girl.” Vegeta said, his chest swelling at the boldness. There was no other like her. The blue eyed beauty had a dainty appearance but her personality could cause shockwaves. She was a force of nature, and Vegeta had been lucky enough to be the one to be in her sights. He’d known relatively early on that Bulma had some sort of interest in him, but he’d never imagined that he was staring at his future queen. How lucky he’d been indeed. 

“Let’s get back to the dance.” Bulma said, grabbing his hand. 

“Yes, my queen.” Vegeta smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing, as we all know, is hard. I wanted so much for this chapter, though I felt like I had put it off long enough. I don’t feel like I nailed this chapter, but I suppose it really is up to you, my beloved readers, to decide. The story is long from over, and I think my biggest issue with this chapter is I’m struggling to find the balance between annoyed teen Vegeta and grown, badass, equally as annoyed Vegeta. Anyway, read, kudos, comment, whatever your heart desires. 
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Vegetatarian xx
> 
> P.S. please stay safe out there and keep your hands clean! 💗


	11. I'm the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope this is a chapter worth having waited for. If not, don't be afraid to tell me so! I'm just getting back into the groove of writing due to a horrible bout of the dreaded writer's block, but I think I'm over it now. Once I started typing this chapter seemed to write itself! We are far from finished, my loves, and you should also be checking for an update for the other fics ahem *Don't Tell Me You Love Me* ahemhem *It's Stupid* AHEMHEMHEM *I Hate Your Guts*. I hope you're all staying safe and social distancing. All my love!
> 
> Vegetatarian

Nappa and Raditz surprised Bulma as she and Vegeta stepped out of the classroom.

“Wha- You guys! What are you doing right outside the door?” Bulma squealed, cheeks red from embarrassment. 

Raditz chuckled. “The King and his queen-to-be were alone. Nappa and I are Vegeta’s most trusted bodyguards, being that he’s king and also our Commander.”

Nappa nodded. “Which means we can’t leave you two unguarded. I’m also glad you two didn’t do anything in there, that’s my first period classroom.” 

Bulma’s face turned redder than she thought possible, and she fought to ignore the heat on her cheeks. 

“Just get your asses to the dance, can’t you see the woman is a prude?” Vegeta shot a killer smirk at his friends, and then Bulma.

Blue eyes widened in rage as creamy white hands raised in the air to start smacking Vegeta’s armor. “ _ Prude? You’re the prude! _ ”

Vegeta laughed as he grabbed her wrists and spun her to face away from him. “Let’s go dance before the damned thing is over and this becomes a waste of time.”

Bulma shot him a murderous glare but flipped her hair and began sautering over to the set of doors where loud music blared and colorful lights danced from the crack between the doors and the floor. 

Once the four teens stepped into the dance, they were surrounded by their friends. ChiChi grabbed Bulma by the wrist and pulled her away, earning an uncomfortable look from Vegeta who made no effort to stop them. 

“Who was right?” ChiChi smirked at her best friend. 

Bulma smiled and rolled her eyes. “You were right, Cheech.”

“Who? Who was right?” ChiChi giggled. 

“You!” Bulma laughed. 

“So, did he give you the ring?” ChiChi reached for Bulma’s left hand. 

“Did you just know all the plans this whole time?” Bulma shouted.

“We...we all did.” ChiChi looked away. “You’re my best friend and I hated keeping it from you, but we all did it because we care. And if you had moved on, we were going to support you in that, too.”

Bulma threw her arms around the raven haired girl. “I love you like a sister, Cheech, I really do.”

“Me too!” ChiChi hugged her friend back and smiled brightly. “So I think.. I think you’re needed, Queen Bulma.” She said, nodding over behind Bulma. 

The blue haired girl spun around to find herself being pulled into Vegeta’s arms, while every other prom-goer stood back, allowing the two to have the floor. Vegeta expertly waltzed, spun, and dipped Bulma as the music played, and at the end of the dance, everyone clapped and then resumed their dancing while Bulma and Vegeta sat at the table their group of friends had claimed as their designated rest spot. Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned her head on Vegeta’s shoulder and he responded by gently picking up her hand and kissing the back of it, also kissing each knuckle. Bulma felt herself relaxing until out of nowhere, she sat up straight and snapped her eyes over to the entrance of the prom. Vegeta did the same, along with the rest of the Saiyans. They all felt a rather aggressive presence from the entrance of the room. 

Lentila stood at the doorway, a smirk plastered on her face that was dripping in aggression. She walked to the middle of the room, and spoke in a loud voice, making everyone fall silent while she spoke. “Now that the Saiyan King Vegeta has made his intentions clear with the earthling, Bulma Briefs, I must now make my own intentions clear. Bulma,” She looked at the heiress, “You got what you wanted, and now it’s time I get what I want. King Vegeta, I formally challenge your wife to be for the title of Queen. Should I win, I will have the throne next to yours, and we will never return to this filthy backwater planet. Should she win, whatever you desire will be done. However, Miss Briefs, I would be surprised if you won this battle, as it’s a battle of stre-”

Bulma already had Lentila in a choke hold before she knew what she was doing. Vegeta’s eyes widened as he realized that Lentila was struggling to get out of Bulma’s grip. “You stupid, ugly, jealous, irritating, obnoxious, piss poor  _ excuse _ for a woman, a Saiyan, a  _ warrior _ , you will  _ not _ take a fucking  _ thing _ from me.”

Vegeta jumped up to go aid Bulma when he saw Lentila elbow Bulma in the stomach. She pointed at him. “Vegeta, you know if you assist, if you do anything at all, this challenge is void and Bulma must step down immediately.” 

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks knowing that he couldn’t defy tradition because he could end up losing Bulma forever. Vegeta was many things, but a man who betrayed the traditions of his people was not one of them. 

Bulma howled in pain on the ground for just a moment before she climbed back to her feet. “Look, during the time that Vegeta was away, I took up several types of fighting classes because I had to channel my anger somewhere. I wouldn’t get too cocky if I were you.” She hissed. 

Lentila laughed condescendingly. “You’re still just a human. You’re no match for a saiyan elite, earthling.”

Bulma smirked. “You’re an idiot.” With that, Bulma took a step forward with her left foot and roundhouse kicked Lentila in the jaw with her right foot, cutting open the Saiyan’s cheek with her stiletto heel and snapping it off the shoe. When she was back on both feet, she only saw a blur as Lentila lurched forward with devastating speed and clocked her in the mouth, sending her back on her ass. 

Lentila walked forward until she was towering over Bulma, a cold grin across her lips. “It would seem we know who the true queen should be, hm?”

Bulma chuckled. “Dream on, bitch of Vegetasei.” She grabbed Lentila’s left ankle and kicked her right ankle with both feet, knocking her off balance long enough for Bulma to crawl on top of her and drive her fist with all her strength into Lentila’s jaw, earning a howl of pain from the Saiyan. The blue haired heiress kept swinging until Lentila snatched her wrist and squeezed, snapping it. Bulma let out a soul ripping scream, and Vegeta’s concern for tradition flew out the window. He was over in a split second, the toe of his boot connecting with Lentila’s stomach, sending her across the room. 

Surprisingly, Bulma pulled herself back up to her feet, baring her teeth savagely, her eyes wide with anger. 

“Bulma, I’ll take c-”

She was already running over to Lentila, and slammed her foot down onto Lentila’s chest armor. “I’m Bulma mother fucking Briefs, wife to be of King Vegeta, heiress of Capsule Corporation and the throne seated next to his highness. I have earned my place in that throne, but even if I had not, I’d rather die than let you have  _ him _ .” She pointed back at Vegeta. “We are meant to be together whether I’m queen or not. Step down and know your place. You may be an elite, Lentila, but you will never be what he needs.” Passion and righteous fury danced in Bulma’s eyes, and all of the Saiyans in the room suddenly dropped down to one knee to Bulma. She’d asserted dominance that the rest couldn’t help but bow to. Lentila couldn’t make her eyes stare into Bulma’s and they fell to the floor in submission. 

Vegeta’s chest swelled in admiration of his wife to be. There was no one like his Bulma and the universe quaked at her existence. Everyone in the room was silent and staring at the scene in shock as Bulma wordlessly walked over to the prom queen crown. She picked it up, and walked back over to Lentila, kneeling and putting it on her head. 

Lentila finally returned her gaze to meet Bulma’s, a curious look on her face. 

“Now,” Bulma said. “get up. Stand tall and proud. You may not be Queen of Vegetasei, or any other planet for that matter, but you are worthy of being treated like a queen by someone who really loves you. One day that will happen, and as your queen, I expect you to conduct yourself as such. Consider yourself checked, and pulled back into reality.” Bulma turned to her friends, switching back to her carefree and happy demeanor. “Now, who wants to skip the rest of this and hit the after party?” 

Her friends cheered in excitement and Vegeta walked over to Bulma, planting a hungry kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear. “When is  _ our _ after party? I have needs that require attention.” 

Bulma blushed as a big dumb grin grew on her face. “Patience, my king.” She reached to grab his hand but suddenly whimpered in pain as she remembered her wrist was broken. 

Vegeta’s eyes flashed with violent intent as he looked over at Lentila. Bulma stepped in front of him, blocking Lentila from view. “It’s handled. You leave her be and let’s get out of here.” 

“Here, Bulma!” Goku trotted over, handing her a senzu bean. “This’ll help.” 

“What are you feeding her?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s just gonna help her pain a bit and give her some energy.” Goku smiled good naturedly. 

Bulma chewed it, and sighed. “Let’s get the hell out of here, huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teens piled back into the fancy limo and headed back to Bulma’s place where there was music, games, and lots of pictures being taken by everyone. Bulma walked unsteadily to the staircase leading to her room with her one stiletto heel. Vegeta scooped her up and carried her to her room where she all but ripped off her shoes and threw them on the floor. 

“Aaaahhhhhh. Much better.” She sighed, still babying the broken wrist that throbbed angrily. 

“Hm.” Vegeta pursed his lips in thought. 

“What is it?” Bulma asked. 

“We’re going to my ship.” Vegeta said matter-of-factly. He scooped her up once more and pressed the button on the side of his scouter as he placed it on his ear. 

“What? Why?” Bulma asked.

“I believe we have medical staff on board who can fix your wrist.” Vegeta said.

“Okay.” Bulma hugged her arms around him and leaned into his chest. 

Vegeta waited until the ship flew out to Capsule Corp, and headed to the med chamber in the strange looking ship. Everything inside was even odder than Bulma could have imagined. Many men and women walked about the ship, fluffy tails flipping around behind them. 

“V-Vegeta?” 

The king looked down at his queen to be. “Yeah?”

“Who are these people who have tails??” Bulma asked, confusion written all over her face. 

Vegeta’s face turned a dark shade of red. “U-um.. well, they’re Saiyans.”

“What??” Bulma shouted. “Saiyans have tails!?” She squeaked. 

Nearby Saiyan soldiers snickered at her question until they met eyes with the king. 

“Yes, we all have tails.” Vegeta answered calmly. 

“D-do you ha-”

“Yes.”

“Where is it?? I’ve seen you naked s-”

“ _ Bulma! _ Not so loud.”

“Well where is yours? How could I have missed that??”

Vegeta sighed. “My people, in order to live on your planet, and others, in an incognito manner, have developed a type of medication that makes our tails fall off until we stop taking the medication. So, technically, I still  _ have _ my tail, I’m just preventing its growth until I decide it’s unnecessary. You saw the warriors who escorted you to the throne room on Planet Vegeta, did you not?”

“Yeah? So?” Bulma blinked. 

“They still have their tails intact. You just probably didn’t notice them.”

“How could I not notice these long fluffy tails??”

“Well, typically, Saiyans do not let their tails wag behind them freely. We usually wrap them around our waists to avoid injury to them. You’re only seeing the Saiyans on this ship with their tails flipping about because they’re not in a war setting, or commanded to be at attention at this time. Now, if I were on the ship and we were headed home, or something, their tails would be wrapped around their waists.” Vegeta answered in a clinical tone of voice. 

“I see. Well, were you ever going to tell me you have a tail or was I just never going to know?” Bulma asked. 

“To be honest, there’s not really a need for me to hide my tail anymore, but I hardly ever find reason to transform into the Oozaru either, so I probably wouldn’t have mentioned it and continued the medication. Elite warriors pride themselves on not needing the transformation anyway, especially since I can ascend to different power levels by tapping into pure strength and power rather than a biological or anatomical ability.” Vegeta said. 

“Well...I’d like to see your tail before you decide you don’t want it anymore… If that’s okay with you.” Bulma said shyly, unknowingly earning another wave of blush to wash over the king’s face.

“That’s… I wouldn’t mind that at all. They grow relatively quickly so.. You wouldn’t have to wait long.” Vegeta answered, finally slowing down his pace as they approached the med chamber. 

“Time frame?” Bulma asked, biting her lip. 

“About 12 hours.” Vegeta answered. 

“What!? That’s insane! Your species is so interesting!” Bulma yelled as her intelligent mind processed all that he’d told her. 

Vegeta smiled with pride. “Tuce, I need you to fix her wrist.”

“Of course, my king. Might I ask who this lovely creature is?”

“Your queen.”

The tall and slender Saiyan doctor in front of Vegeta and Bulma had a kind face and uncharacteristically large and innocent looking eyes. He smiled and his eyes lit up at the mention of a new queen. “My goodness, you sure have exquisite taste. You are quite beautiful, my queen. My name is Tuce, and it is an absolute honor to meet the woman worthy of our beloved king.”

Bulma smiled. “You can just call me Bulma. Nice to meet you, Tuce. Lentila snapped my wrist so it’s in quite a bit of pain!” She laughed nervously. 

“Not a problem, Bulma! Ah, a lovely name for a lovely woman. Anyway, have a seat here and I’ll be right back! You’ll need an injection, but I promise it will only be a small prick and you’ll be good to go!” Tuce shuffled over to a tall, chrome fridge with writing on it that Bulma assumed to be the Saiyans’ native language. When he found what he’d been rummaging for, he quickly spun around and walked straight over to Bulma. The syringe in his hand was small, and had a bright yellow liquid in it. “So this medicine is called ‘Galacid’. This is a word in our language that is made of two separate words, ‘healing’ and ‘instant’. This will, as you can probably guess, instantly heal your injury. Your broken wrist may be a bit weak for a week or so, but the broken bone and other damage will be gone. So deep breath, and out…” Tuce administered the injection, and quickly pulled the syringe back from her wrist. “And all done! You’re all set, Bulma.” 

Bulma gasped when she watched her broken wrist almost magnetically pull itself back together making a small cracking sound. She wiggled her fingers and rotated her wrist several times in awe. “This is amazing! How long have your people had this kind of medicinal advance?”

Tuce chuckled. “Actually, this is a rather old method. We’ve had this medicine for over a hundred years. We typically use healing tanks these days, but those are for all over war injuries, like impalement and such.”

Bulma’s jaw dropped in amazement. “What an intelligent race of people you are. I’m so humbled and excited to be in the presence of people who could teach me so much!”

Vegeta smiled again. “Yes, well, now that you’re healed, we have a few afterparties to attend. Yours, and then  _ finally _ , mine.” He smirked. 

Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, your highness.”

They both thanked Tuce who bashfully nodded his head and waved them goodbye.

Vegeta carried Bulma to her room again where she took the accessories out of her hair. “I wonder what everyone is up to?” She wondered out loud. 

“Currently, everyone is playing truth or dare.” Vegeta answered. “Kakarot texted me.”

“Oh! Without us?? We gotta hurry so we can play, too!” Bulma yelled happily, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along with her. 

Once they reached their friends, everyone yelled a greeting and made space for them in the large circle they all sat in. Bulma sat down next to her girlfriends, and Vegeta sat down with Raditz and Turles. 

“Okay, okay! Truth or dare, Bulma?” ChiChii yelled, her eyes glittering in excitement. 

“Truth, because you know I’ll do just about any dare you give me!” Bulma winked. 

“Okay, so, Bulma. Have you, or have you not, seen Goku naked?” ChiChi asked. 

Bulma laughed. “I have indeed seen Goku naked, but I would very much like to clarify it was when we were kids.”

Everyone laughed, and then Bulma looked over at Lazuli. “Hey girlie, truth or dare?” She raised an eyebrow mischievously at her blonde haired friend. 

Lazuli giggled. “Dare. I already know what you’re going to ask me.”

“I dare you to kiss Vegeta on the forehead.” Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest, an evil smirk on her face. 

“ _ NO WAY! _ ” Lazuli screamed, laughing hysterically. 

“Then that means you have pick a punishment.” Fasha giggled. 

“Ugh, what are my options?” Lazuli groaned, smiling nervously. 

“Well, you could either make Krillin spank you,” ChiChi said. 

“...or you could spank Krillin.” Kale finished. 

Lazuli flipped her hair. “Krillin, come spank me.” She said in a saucy voice, causing the bald headed boy to blush deeply.

“O-Okay.” He almost expertly positioned her over his lap and spanked her three times, his face red the entire time. 

Every single one of his friends screamed and laughed, continuing their game until Bulma stood up. “What do you all say we ditch these stuffy formal clothes and get into our swimsuits?”

Everyone answered in agreement and the girls all headed up to Bulma’s room. 

“Hey, Bulma?” ChiChi said, touching her best friend’s arm before they both went into Bulma’s room. 

“Yeah?” Bulma answered, turning to look at ChiChi.

“Y-You’re still gonna do me and Goku’s wedding, right?” She asked, shame written on her face. 

“What? Of course, Cheech. You’re my best friends! How could I not?”

“Well, I know you have to get married first because you’re going to be with a king, but I just thought you might get too busy for us.” ChiChi nervously fidgeted with her hands. 

Bulma grabbed her friend’s hands. “You will never ever have to worry about me being too busy for my best friend. I love you, Cheech.” She hugged her tightly. “Also, I honestly have to ask Vegeta when our wedding would be because like, I have no idea how formal Saiyan customs work, much less  _ royal _ formal Saiyan customs. 

ChiChi laughed. “Well, as long as we can all do all these things together, I’m sure it’ll all be okay!”

“Definitely!” Bulma said to her bestie. 


	12. Show Some Tail, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super duper short, and I’m sorry, but I’m slowly getting back into writing after a dreadfully long bout of writers block. I hope you’ll forgive the hiatus, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There’s more to come, and much more drama and fun to be had. Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> xx Vegetatarian

The teens splashed around in the pool as upbeat music blasted through the killer sound system Bulma had begged her father to install into the pool room. The young heiress danced happily with her friends while her husband to be sat in his swim trunks scrolling through data on his scouter. She noticed and finally walked over to try to coax him into dancing with her. 

“Hey you.” She said, shooting a flirty smile his way. 

“Hey.” His response sounded distracted. 

Bulma crossed her arms and popped her hip out to the side. “ _ Ahem _ .”

He looked up to see her standing there, displeased at his lack of focus on her. He smiled. “I’m reading through reports.”

Bulma plopped down next to him. “If you think for a second I’m going to let this go on at any of the future events we attend together, you’re sorely mistaken, buddy. Put your scouter away and worry about work tomorrow after the fun has worn off.” She gently placed her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his manhood.

Vegeta sighed. “As much as I would love to, I must read through these and be ready for a meeting I have tomorrow.”

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “Meeting? You never mentioned this to me.”

“It will be over a video call, I’m not going anywhere. But it is imperative that I be present for it. If you let me read, it will go quicker and I will join you sooner.” Vegeta said, leaning in to her. “And I will reward you quite lavishly in  _ any _ regard you may choose.” He licked the side of her ear, earning a shiver from her. 

“Fine, fine. Also, when will I see your tail?” Bulma asked. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Why are you so obsessed with my tail? And it should be grown back fully by the time we wake up tomorrow.

Bulma squatted in front of him, both of her hands pressed onto either of his thighs. “Because I want to know everything I can about you. You’re going to be my husband, shouldn’t we know everything about each other?”

Vegeta nodded. She was right, they’d soon be married and married couples shouldn’t have secrets. None that were large ones, anyway. “Fair enough. Go swim and I’ll join you soon.”

Bulma nodded. “Okay.”

It was only about a half hour later when Vegeta snaked his arms around Bulma’s waist and started peppering kisses all up and down her neck. “Hello.”

Bulma smiled. “Hi.”

Lazuli and ChiChi were exceptionally drunk, and their respective boyfriends were carrying them over to Bulma. 

“Hey, Bulma? Can we all sleep here?” Goku asked. 

Bulma laughed. “That was the plan! There’s enough rooms for everyone to rest as well.”

“I think I’m gonna take Lazuli and get her in bed so she can sleep.” Krillin said, trying to ignore Lazuli’s hands drunkenly smacking his cheeks. 

Bulma looked around. “Alright, everyone to your rooms! I’ll show you each to your rooms!!”

Once she’d showed all of her friends their rooms, she sighed and trudged up the stairs to her own bedroom. There, lying on her bed on his back with his fingers laced behind his head was her fiance. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. He looked regal even in his slumber. Bulma tip toed up to the bed and climbed in as quietly as she could next to him and closed her eyes. She felt something furry wriggling around in the sheets and screamed when she felt it wrap around her arm. Vegeta leapt out of bed and yelled in surprise. “What the hell’s going on!?”

Bulma finally saw it. Vegeta’s tail, flipping around in an agitated manner. She pointed. “Y-Your tail!”

Vegeta frowned in confusion until he turned and saw that his tail had indeed grown back. “Huh. It usually takes 12 hours to regrow. This is… odd.” His tail flipped around as he pondered the exponentially faster growth time of his tail. “Perhaps it has to do with being near the age of 18?” Vegeta said out loud. 

While Vegeta was lost in thought, Bulma had walked over and in a moment of curiosity, she reached out and grabbed his tail. Vegeta shuddered, and looked back at her with an embarrassed look on his face. 

“S-Something wrong?” Bulma asked, his tail still in her hand. 

“Saiyan tails are very sensitive, s-so be gentle with it until I’ve grown used to you touching it.” Vegeta said.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Bulma loosened her grip on his tail and it slipped away, wagging angrily. “It’s almost sentient.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it sentient, but our tails do sometimes twitch and sway based on emotion.”

“Are you upset?” Bulma asked.

“No, just surprised that you grabbed it.” Vegeta answered. “Our tails are also used for… um..” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

“...mating.” Vegeta finished sheepishly. 

Both of Bulma’s eyebrows were raised now to express her surprise. “H-how do you mean?” 

“When two Saiyans mate, their tails intertwine as a symbol of uniting as one.” Vegeta said nervously. “So you touching my tail is… rather serious. In my culture, if you touch it, it’s.. a more permanent bond than what humans call marriage. It means your soul is now bound to mine forever and any act of separation between us is punishable by death. Once a Saiyan has sworn themselves to another, it’s considered the deepest betrayal for either to want to leave.” 

Bulma smiled at him. “Vegeta, what more am I going to want? Did you even notice how it destroyed me when you made me believe we were over forever?” 

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. “I just need to make sure.” He looked into her eyes and wrapped his hands around her waist. “Don’t ever leave me. Don’t even think about it. Separating will have no welcome in our bond.”

Bulma smiled warmly. “Forever.” She kissed him softly and a quiet moan escaped into his mouth as he pulled her body up against his. She gasped when she heard a ripping sound. The heiress pulled away from her husband to be noticing that he’d ripped her dress. They were both a bit intoxicated, and hadn’t bothered to take off their prom outfits. 

Vegeta husked into her ear. “I told you, Bulma, I  _ will _ have you out of this dress. And I’m going to make you pay for wearing something so attention grabbing around other males.” He continued ripping the dress until it fell to the floor in a crumpled pile revealing blue heart shaped pasties on Bulma’s breasts and a daring blue lace thong. 

Bulma felt a pleasant shiver shoot up and down her spine as his eyes roamed her body. “I’m ready for whatever you dish out, your majesty.” She shot a devilish smirk at him and in no time flat, he had her pinned to the bed. 

“Spread your legs, Bulma.” A predatory glint flashed in the king’s eyes as Bulma spread her knees. 

“I’m ready, Vegeta.” Bulma whispered, her legs shaking in anticipation. 

Vegeta slowly took his uniform off, tossing his cape to the floor, along with his armor and battle suit. He threw his gloves to the side and kicked off his boots while never breaking eye contact with the blue haired beauty. He moved forward and hooked his thumbs around the waist and of the thong and pulled it down painfully slowly. Once he discarded the garment, he licked her left leg from the knee to her inner thigh. He started to suck on the skin at the highest point of her thigh and smirked as he saw Bulma try to position her hips where his mouth would be closer to her sex. “Let’s not get hasty, Bulma.”

Bulma whimpered as Vegeta licked her clit as light as a feather. 

“I want to try something.” Vegeta said, nervousness slightly spilling into his voice. 

Bulma looked down at him over her breasts and nodded. “I trust you.” 

Vegeta nodded back, happy to have been given permission. He stood and positioned himself over her, slowly pushing himself inside of her, then pressing his lips to hers, and softly rubbing her clit with his tail. Bulma gasped at the sensation, but quickly started to moan in pleasure. Vegeta continued to thrust into her and rub her clit with his tail, and grabbed one of her breasts, rolling her nipple around in his fingers. 

Bulma arched her back in ecstasy as Vegeta stimulated her whole body. Her skin started to feel hot and sweaty as they writhed together on the soft sheets in Bulma’s bed. “V-Vegeta… yes.” 

Vegeta pulled out quickly and grabbed Bulma, standing her up, flipping her around, and bending her over the bed with her hands pinned behind her. He started thrusting again from behind and Bulma moaned even louder, gripping the sheets for dear life. “Tell me whose queen you are, Bulma.” 

“Yours!” Bulma yelled, her voice coming out choppy from each thrust into her. She moaned over and over and yelped in surprise when Vegeta released her wrists and grabbed her hips to thrust in even deeper. He smacked her ass. 

“Again.” He smacked her ass. 

“Yours! I’m your queen!” Bulma sputtered. 

He smacked her ass again, harder this time. “For how long?” 

“Forever!” Bulma yelled into the mattress. 

He smacked her ass one more time. “Tell me you love me and only me, Bulma.” 

Bulma smiled. “I love you and only you Vegeta.” 

Vegeta could hear the smile in her voice. He came hard into her. She felt herself climax as well and let out a hoarse wail before falling face first onto the mattress, her legs shaking as they struggled to hold her up. 

Vegeta pulled out of her noisily and gently scooped her up, carrying her to her side of the bed and carefully laid her down. He climbed into bed and pulled her close to him, possessively wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead softly and heard her sigh. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

Bulma smiled tiredly. “It was a sigh of content.” 

“Mm.” Vegeta hummed into her hair. “This is going to be our life together.”

“Having sex?” Bulma laughed. 

“No— well, yes, endlessly, but more importantly, I’ll always be here with you.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I like you.”

Vegeta looked at her and frowned. 

She laughed again. “I like you, I love you. All of it.” 

Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes. “Excellent.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Bulma turned over and realized Vegeta’s side of the bed was empty. She frowned until she remembered he’d mentioned something about a meeting he had to attend over video call. He must’ve gone somewhere else to take the call so as not to wake her. She smiled, stretched, and got out of bed to take a shower. Her legs felt weak, but it was a pleasant sensation as her muscles ached on her way to the bathroom. She looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled. It was the first time she’d seen her reflection in a while without feeling her heart ache in her chest. 

Chichi woke up when she felt something next to her. She smiled big when she realized Goku was sleeping next to her with his arms around her. “Good morning, Goku.” She said.

Goku stirred but said nothing, still fast asleep. 

Chichi climbed out of bed carefully and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Raditz and Tarble sitting on either side of Vegeta, and all three of them were staring at a computer screen. They looked over at Chichi for a moment, but looked back at the screen without a word. There was talking coming from the screen that was in a language Chichi had never heard before, and her eyes got wide when she watched Vegeta respond in the same language. She decided it was rude to stare and eavesdrop, even if she couldn’t understand the language.She went about her business, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and heading back to the living room to watch tv while she waited for everyone else to wake up. 

It wasn’t long before the others woke up and headed down the stairs. 

“Hey Chichi.” Lazuli said, walking over to the couch and looking totally flawless. 

The raven haired girl looked up at her friend, smiling. “Hey! Did you sleep well? I have a little bit of a headache.”

Lazuli laughed back. “I slept well, and my head is kind of hurting too. We drank way too much.” She plopped down next to Chichi and the girls talked while the others all made their way to the kitchen. 

Krillin and Yamcha joked around with each other as they descended down the stairs wearing their training clothes. They headed outside and started stretching and warming up to spar. Goku was still upstairs in bed, snoring away. 

Fasha and Kale gracefully flew down the stairs, followed by a sleepy looking Nappa and a grumpy looking Turles. Once Vegeta, Raditz, and Tarble finished their call, Raditz and Tarble greeted everyone else while Vegeta ran a hand down his face and yawned. He was still tired and was going back to bed. He wasn’t ready to be social. He trudged back up the stairs to Bulma’s room and stopped when he found the bed empty. Where had Bulma gone? He went back down stairs and walked over to Chichi and Lazuli. 

“Have you seen Bulma?” He asked.

Chichi held her finger up while she finished her glass of orange juice. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at him. “If she isn’t in her room, she’s probably in her lab. You can find the lab at the end of the hallway where the entrance to the pool is.”

Vegeta grunted a thank you, and headed over to where Chichi had said his bride was. When he stepped into the lab, he saw her. Hair tied up, goggles on her eyes, and a white lab coat on her body. She was taking notes as she stared at a beaker of some kind of metallic liquid, and then took a dropper and added a single drop of another liquid, and nodded to herself as it changed color. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

She jumped, looking in his direction. “Just doing some work.” She took the goggles off of her face and pushed her flyaway hairs out of her face. “Wasn’t sure when everyone would be awake, and I figured you were at your meeting.” She smiled at him. 

“You’ll need to pack.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry… what for?” 

“I’ve been summoned back to Vegetasei and I need to take care of a few matters before I settle in on this planet.” Vegeta said, walking over to her. 

“Vegeta we have to finish our classes— how long will we be gone?” She stood up, her eyes glimmering with logic as she processed the conversation. 

“No more than a few days. Three at the most.”

“Wait, why do I have to come?” She looked in his eyes. 

“Once a Saiyan is betrothed, they are not to leave the side of their partner until the bonding ceremony is completed.” Vegeta answered with a touch of irritation to his voice. “Why wouldn’t you want to come?” 

Bulma shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, we’re getting married, which I have no idea when that is supposed to happen, by the way, and I feel like we should enjoy what’s left of us doing things on our own before we tie the knot.” 

“You don’t want to get married?” The king was confused. 

“What? No, I mean, yes, I want to get married, but no, that isn’t what I’m saying. I guess I’m just realizing that soon we’ll be starting a life together, and like, I’m just wanting us to enjoy everything. Like I want our wedding to be exciting because we finally are united as one. I feel like if we start acting that way now, it might make it feel less special. Maybe I’m just being dumb and over thinking it.” Bulma shrugged again, her brows furrowed. 

“Well I think we should marry after Kakarot and his mate. He proposed first, and out of respect, we should wait.” Vegeta spoke thoughtfully. 

Bulma smiled big and threw her arms around him. “That’s very sweet of you. I think that’s a good idea.” Bulma kissed him softly, noticing the saiyan’s cheeks stain pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your patience is greatly appreciated. Please, by all means, leave a comment and maybe a kudos if you haven’t. Even if your comment is just to say hi and that you’re still here! And don’t be shy, share my work if you’d be so kind! 🖤 Stay safe!


	13. What to Expect About A Galick Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer to the weddingssss I just wanted to add some more good stuff ya know? Like, filler but not? I just thought it was fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mwah!

It wasn’t like the idea of marriage didn’t make Vegeta a little nervous as well, but it was for a much different reason than it was for Bulma. Though she wouldn’t say it, he knew well that the idea of getting married at the fresh age of 18 was probably overwhelming for someone whose culture insisted they waited much longer. Perhaps he should give her time? But for him, he didn’t want to wait. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his soul belonged to hers, no matter how tarnished and tattered it may be. What made him nervous was that once it had been made official, Bulma’s life would always be in some form of danger. She could be kidnapped as a means to manipulate him, or worse. The young king had never thought about such a nauseating truth until the wedding bells had been etched in the future with undeniable certainty. 

“I can wait.” He said plainly. 

She blinked. “Huh?” 

“To get married. We don’t have to do it right now. I know your worthless human culture tends to judge those who marry young.” He averted his eyes from hers. 

Bulma fidgeted. “Vegeta, I want to marry you. That isn’t the issue. It’s just that… I’m afraid. How will I be a good queen to your people? When are we expected to have kids? I’m definitely not at a point in my life where I’m looking to get knocked up just yet. There’s so many  _ grown up _ things that come with marriage that I can’t guarantee that I’m ready for. The issue isn’t being with you forever, it’s that I want us to enjoy being young first.” 

Vegeta’s eyes snapped back to hers, and he took a few moments to think before he answered. “First of all,  _ our _ people. Second of all, we aren’t “expected” to have children at any specific point. I mean, at some point, children would be preferable, since someone has to carry the title of king or queen. But it’s not like I’m desperate to have kids this second. Basically, marriage right now will just mean you’re a queen and that I can murder any other male that tries to have you.” 

She laughed. “But what if being young means I want male attention?” She winked. 

Vegeta frowned, unamused. 

“Oh come on, you know I’m kidding. I don’t care about other guys. What could be more fantastic than marrying a king?” She kissed him on the cheek. 

“You’re truly going to be the death of me.” He sighed. 

She giggled. “You can handle it, and you know exactly what you signed up for.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed, and graduation was getting close. Bulma had accompanied Vegeta to space and had annoyed the onboard tech staff the entire time telling them how to improve their tech with ideas they couldn’t believe they hadn’t already considered. Vegeta had relished in her intelligence and fearlessness (however unwise it might have been) when commanding respect in a room full of cheaters who could easily kill her with a flick of the wrist. 

Bulma was fast asleep in her dorm room when she started to feel sick. Her heart started to race when she realized her period was late. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she tried to think of what to do. Her mind was racing as the dorm room door opened and her new roommate, Vegeta, entered rubbing his temples. “I swear to the gods I’m going to burn this place to the ground after we graduate. So many fucking headaches here, I—” his voice cut off when he saw how pale Bulma’s face was. 

“H-hey. What’s up?” Bulma tried her best to sound calm and nonchalant. 

“Just a busy day. What’s up with you? Are you okay?” He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Totally fine, haha. Why do you ask?”

“Bulma, you do realize you can’t lie to me, right? I know when you’re nervous. I can smell it. Whatever it is, tell me, and we’ll get it figured out.” He sat down next to her. 

“Vegeta… my period is late.” She looked at him nervously. 

He blinked. “Am I supposed to know what that means?” 

Bulma sucked in a bunch of air. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

Vegeta let out a large sigh of relief. “You’re not. Trust me.” 

Bulma hesitated before answering. “Vegeta, you know babies are made from sex. You worried about not having protection the first time we had sex… Wait.. if you know about condoms why don’t you know why the tardiness of my period is important??” 

Vegeta looked at her. “Well any idiot knows sex leads to reproduction, and that there are methods to prevent pregnancy. But, Saiyan women don’t have periods. They get cranky and exceedingly violent once a month and try to kill men in their sleep, but that’s about it.” 

“That’s  _ essentially  _ what earth girls do before their period starts.” 

“Well, you’re definitely not pregnant, either way.” 

“I wasn’t on the pill that week, Vegeta. I should’ve had my period that week, but it never came. I didn’t think anything of it until I started feeling sick the past few mornings.” Bulma grabbed his shoulders. 

Vegeta looked at her seriously. “If you were pregnant, I would know far before you did.” 

Bulma looked as confused as ever. 

He sighed. “I would sense the new energy inside of you. It’d be half Saiyan, so I’d definitely notice. You haven’t changed, and by now, the energy would be absolutely impossible to notice. Male Saiyans can sense when a female Saiyan is pregnant by the slight shift in energy. It would be painfully obvious in your case because you’re human. You’ve been sick the past few mornings because you drink like a fish and started the disgusting habit of putting those shitty death straws into your mouth and inhaling the chemicals in them.” 

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. “Well that’s good then that I’m not pregnant. Also, cigarettes help calm my nerves. There’s a lot going on right now. Planning Cheech and Goku’s wedding, our wedding, taking over Capsule Corp, and figuring out how everyone you brought is going to fit in on earth.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Raditz, Turles, and Nappa have their own squads now, so we likely won’t see much of them for a few months at a time. Tarble has decided to live on his girlfriend’s home planet with her. Fasha and Caulifla have decided to go fight alongside Raditz and Turles, and Kale decided to stay with Caulifla since they’re the closest things to siblings either of them has.” 

Bulma smiled sadly. “I’m going to miss having everyone here together all the time.” 

Vegeta said nothing, but Bulma knew he shared the same feelings whether or not he admitted it out loud. “We should finish packing up your dorm.”

Bulma groaned. “Yeah, I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graduation came and went, and that bittersweet feeling in Bulma’s chest came back as the group of friends all relaxed in the living room at the Capsule Corp residence. “I’m going to miss you guys so much.” Bulma said, her voice breaking a little. 

Turles grinned at Raditz who grinned back knowingly. 

Vegeta caught the looks on their faces. “Alright, maggots. Out with it. What’s going on?” 

Turles stood up. “We have given our squads to other warriors. All of us. We’ve decided our first duty is to the king and queen, and we will stay here to ensure you’re safe. But, we’ll try to blend in by living earthling lives and having earthling jobs.”

Vegeta stood with a devilish smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. “And without asking the king’s permission, huh?” 

Turles suddenly looked pale as he remembered he answered to Vegeta now more than ever. 

“Oh! Don’t listen to him, he’s just grumpy that we’ll actually be around people now instead of just having sex constantly.” Bulma waved her hand toward Vegeta dismissively. 

The warriors in the room tried to hold back their laughter as pink started to radiate across Vegeta’s face. “Hnnng, Bulma! You aren’t supposed to talk like that in front of people!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Kami you drive me nuts.” 

Chichi clapped her hands together. “That means we’ll all be together for both of the weddings!” She’d become more outgoing since she’d met Bulma. She turned and looked at Goku fiercely. “And  _ YOU _ are going to promise to be around for all of the wedding planning!  _ No _ sparring with Vegeta!” 

Goku spit out the water he was drinking, spraying it all over Krillin who grimaced in disgust. “But Chichi! That’s what Saiyans do! Can’t you just have Bulma plan the thing?”

“ _ The thing _ ?” Chichi bared her teeth as she glared at him. Bulma grabbed her around the waist and she started flailing about trying to get at Goku. 

Goku just laughed good naturedly. 

“Now, now! Everything will be okay! The weddings will be wonderful, after all, you have a famous celebrity genius billionaire friend to help you with that!” Bulma said confidently. 

Chichi calmed down and was adjusting her outfit as Goku spoke. “I wonder if the baby will be born by then!” 

“B-baby?” Bulma looked at Goku and then started glaring at Vegeta. “YOU SAID I WA-”

“You’re not.” He looked over at Chichi. “She is.” 

Bulma whirled around to look at Chichi. “YOU’RE PREGNANT AND DIDN’T TELL ME?” 

Lazuli hopped up from her seat. “YOU AND GOKU HAD SEX?” 

Chichi’s eyes got wide. “I didn’t even know! H-how could Vegeta know?” 

“You’ve got extra strong energy in your belly, Chichi.” Goku grinned. 

“I was wondering what was going on with you.” Raditz remarked. 

Chichi looked down at her belly. “There’s a baby in here?” She whispered as she caressed her abdomen. 

Bulma smiled and hugged her friend, soon joined by Lazuli. Fasha, Caulifla, and Kale all walked over and gently hugged Chichi offering their congratulations. 

“Hey so,” Bulma gestured for the girls to follow her to the kitchen. “Kale, did you and Yamcha break up?”

Kale nodded sheepishly. “But we’re still friends!” 

Bulma smiled. “We’ll that’s good, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Kale smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “T-Thank you!” 

Goku, in the living room with the guys, looked to Vegeta. “How come Bulma isn’t pregnant yet?” 

Vegeta frowned fiercely. “What kind of question is that?!” He punched Goku, sending him soaring through the air and into the kitchen. 

The girls squealed in surprise as Goku chuckled from the floor. 

Bulma shook her head. Life was only going to get more chaotic as time went on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh no!” Chichi shrieked. 

Bulma and Lazuli rushed into the room. “What’s wrong?” They both shouted. 

Tears formed in Chichi’s eyes as she looked at her dress that wouldn’t fasten. “My belly has made it so my dress doesn’t fit!” She cried. 

Bulma whipped out her phone quickly and started yelling into the receiver as Lazuli tried to calm Chichi down and wipe her face. Once Bulma was off the phone, she turned to her friends with her hands triumphantly resting on her hips. “This is why we had you try the dress on tonight! I’m having the dressmaker come over to fix it to the correct size so it will be ready tomorrow!” She said proudly. 

Chichi burst into tears wailing her thanks to Bulma.

The three girls drank virgin frozen margaritas too keep the excitement going while being safe for Chichi, all totally unaware of the antics the Saiyans were up to. The Saiyan girls had agreed to monitor the men during their bachelor party as a favor to Chichi, who demanded that Goku refrain from getting all beat up and bruised the night before the wedding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you man, there’s no fuckin’ way you coulda pulled it off!” Nappa shouted drunkenly at Raditz who rested on a large rock, staring into the starry sky. 

“Listen dickhead, you weren’t there so you don’t know what I could pull off! But I’m telling’ ya, it happened.” the long haired Saiyan answered. 

Turles rolled his eyes. “True or not, you idiots could never have made it through half the missions I made it through! I took down five of those big ass Arlian monster things by myself and I already had one foot in the grave!” 

“By yourself?! HA! I was on that mission you idiot!” Fasha snorted. “I took down four of them and by dumb luck, managed to catch the smallest one off guard.” Fasha’s thick Saiyan accent stood out as she spoke their native language. 

The rest of the Saiyans laughed. Caulifla and Kale were off on another cliff sparring with each other. 

“I wish I had more stories to tell like you guys, but I was sent to earth so soon!” Goku complained. “Say, Vegeta, tell us one of your stories!”

Vegeta opened one of his eyes and looked over at Goku. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest as he ignored the entire conversation until he heard his name. “All of my stories end in murder. At my hands.” He said, smirking evilly. 

Goku grimaced. “Vegeta!”

The king looked over at Goku. “Kakarot, you’ll  _ become _ one of those stories if you don’t quit bothering me.” 

Goku rolled his eyes. “Aww Geta, don’t be like that! You can daydream about Bulma being naked some other time! We wanna hear war stories!” 

The other Saiyans nearly spit out their beers out of shock, and then struggled to hold in their laughter as Vegeta’s face turned red and his eyes snapped over to Goku in a death glare. “Kakarot if I knew Chichi wouldn’t screech at me until the end of time I would obliterate you.” He snarled. “Fine, I’ll tell you a stupid story. Not long after I had been determined as an elite, my father sent me on a mission to a planet I didn’t care enough to learn the name of. I was twelve years old and was sent alone.”

Raditz’ tail wagged excitedly behind him. “Oh fuck yeah, I love this story!” 

“I had not yet developed any noteworthy attacks, and my father made damn sure I was aware of it. Though I trained hard, my mother insisted that I focus on more academic things than being a warrior. She died of blood loss when Tarble was born, which was around the time I had turned 10 or 11. I didn’t have much skill. My father decided sending me off to fend for myself was a perfect way to focus my strength and develop my attacks. He was right, though he’s still a dickhead for it.” Vegeta ground his teeth at the reminder of the secret anger he had toward his father. He had tremendous respect for his father, but would always resent being sent away so soon after the death of his mother.

“And then what happened?” Goku asked. Completely engrossed in Vegeta’s story. 

“While on the planet, I came across the only thing I had ever bothered to appreciate. It was a small plant native to that planet which had bright purple leaves and white dots. As I observed the plant, I heard movement and hid myself. Strange pig-like creatures hobbled around and harvested the plant making a sound that sounded like ‘galick galick galick’. The plant was cooked over a fire and when the creatures consumed it, they transformed. They went from small, feeble looking things, to tall and muscular beasts. Once they transformed, their strength seemed impossibly high and their speed was unbelievable. I began training on my own when one of the transformed creatures saw me and decided I was a threat. It attacked me, and as I dodged its hits, I started firing ki at it. I got my ass beat by the thing. No doubt about it.” Vegeta took a long drink from a whiskey bottle before continuing. 

Raditz’ tail shook excitedly from side to side as Vegeta told the story. Turles and Nappa both listened intently and Goku’s eyes were wide with wonder as the tale continued. 

“Until I decided to try the plant. I cooked it as I had watched the creatures do, and once I ate it, I felt different and my ki suddenly changed from green and red to purple and white, just like the plant. I became significantly stronger than I had been when I got to that planet. Though unlike the pig creatures, my power up never went away. I stayed unspeakably strong and fast compared to before I ate the plant. I was attacked again by the creatures on that planet, but I was ready that time. I fought them until the entire village was knocked out cold. My father sent for me and when the ship finally arrived the retrieve me, there were no creatures left. I had killed every last one of them while training. It was unintentional, but I ascended either way. I called my main attack the Galick Gun. I gained much strength from the consumption of that mysterious plant, therefore I named my attack after it.” 

“THAT IS SO COOL!” Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. The others snickered at his enthusiasm. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. Everything I do is cool.” 

The others laughed even harder. 

“The fuck is so funny?” The king snarled. 

“Nothing Geets, nothing!” Raditz struggled to speak through stifled laughter. 


	14. Goku, Fix Your Damn Tie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding number one!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I’ve been putting it off long enough but I finally did it. Leave your feedback, and remember, this was more about Goku and Chichi because it’s THEIR wedding! Don’t worry though, we will ABSOLUTELY get to the Vegebul wedding I know you’re yearning for. ✨💜

Chichi woke up the next morning feeling less worried when Bulma showed her the emergency alterations to the dress had made it fit perfectly again. The girls spent the morning doing ChiChi’s hair, even the Saiyan girls had come back to help the girls get ready and put their own bridesmaid dresses on. They laughed and danced around lightheartedly to some bright pop music and sang together while they did each other’s makeup. 

Once they were all dressed and ready, Bulma whipped out her phone and started barking orders and making sure everyone had the food, decorations, music, after party, and guest list all perfect. 

Chichi pulled Bulma to the side once the heiress had finished ordering people around over the phone. 

“Hey, B.” Chichi held Bulma’s hands. 

“Hey, Cheech.” Bulma squeezed Chichi’s hands. 

“I just want to remind you again how much I love and appreciate you. You never had to go this far for me, or my wedding, and I don’t think I’ll ever even be able to repay you, but I will try my best.” Tears started to form in Chichi’s eyes. 

“Ah, ah. None of that! No crying and ruining your makeup missy!” Bulma smiled, grabbing a tissue from the table next to them and delicately dabbing the raven haired girl’s eyes. “You’ve been a better friend than I ever could’ve imagined. You’ve been supportive, understanding, all of it. I never would’ve had such a wonderful senior year had it not been for you. I love everyone else, too, but you’ve made the hard times bearable and you’ve made the good times that much more special. You’re my best friend, and I would do anything for you, Cheech. You don’t have to try and repay me, because you’ve earned every bit of this day and I will always be here if you need me.” She leaned in and hugged her best friend tightly, being careful of her belly. 

Chichi hugged Bulma just as tightly. “I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend!” 

They let go, and looked at each other with smiles before joining the girls again and making last minute touch ups. 

* * *

“Everyone ready?” Turles called to the other guys. He adjusted the tie around his neck, feeling weird in Earth formal wear. 

Raditz and Nappa rolled their eyes as they smoothed out the creases of Goku’s coat and straightened his tie. “Kakarot, if it kills me, you’re going to learn how to do this yourself. You’re a man!” Raditz shook his head. 

“Aw come on guys, you know I’d never make it without you helping me out!” Goku laughed, earning chuckles from his brother and other friends. 

“Turles, you guys look exactly the same.” Nappa laughed, holding his sides. 

“Shut the hell up, Nappa, I swear.” Turles shook his head, an amused smile spread across his lips. 

Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, hair perfectly in its flame shape, and his suit looking flawless. It was the first time he’d ever worn Earth formal wear, but it looked like he’d worn it his entire life. He walked over to Goku before raising a fist and looking him in the eyes. Goku’s eyes lit up before he flashed an appreciative smile to his friend. He bumped fists with Vegeta, and earned a smirk from the king. 

“Don’t fuck this up.” Vegeta remarked as he walked past Goku. 

Goku smiled. “Chichi would kill me.” 

“So would Bulma.” Vegeta answered over his shoulder before walking out the door. 

* * *

It was a summer wedding, the sun shining warmly onto the outdoor scene where the wedding ceremony would take place. Pristine painted white cast iron chairs were in perfect rows. The arch was decorated in large white flowers with Baby’s Breath flowers dotted here and there to soften everything. The platform the bride and groom were to stand on was faux white marble. Soft hints of pink were scattered throughout the area, joined by soft touches of orange. The grass was lush and soft, a luxurious shade of green shimmering in the sunlight. There were white rose petals scattered tastefully upon the grass lawn, and rustled gently in the warm summer breeze. The trees around the ceremony area were decorated with lights that would illuminate the lawn later that evening. 

“Ready to get married, Chichi?” Lazuli asked, her hand resting on her hip. She wore the dress the bridesmaids had all agreed upon. A baby pink dress that came to her knees, with a Queen Anne neckline and a pair of baby pink suede pumps. It was form fitting and tasteful. She had a pink flower in her hair, tucked neatly behind her ear.

“I’m nervous, but I think I’m ready. In fact, I know I’m ready!” Chichi beamed back at her friend. She was almost trembling with excitement. “Is daddy ready?” 

Bulma walked in on cue with Chichi’s father. 

“Oh sweetheart…” He looked at his daughter, eyes spilling tears onto his cheeks. He wiped them quickly. “You look breathtaking. Are you sure this young man is good enough for you?” 

The girls giggled as Chichi frowned. “Daddy!” 

“Just making sure! Don’t want my baby to get married if she doesn’t want to.” Ox-King said. 

“You mean if  _ you _ don’t want me to.” Chichi said, laughing. 

“Same difference.” Ox-King huffed. He took Chichi’s hand as they heard the string quartet outside behind to play, and the chatter of guests grew louder. 

“It’s time. See you on the other side, Cheech!” Bulma smiled, walking out with the other girls. 

The bridesmaids met up with the groomsmen, and stood together in a line. Bulma took her place in the back of the line, standing next to Vegeta. 

“I hope you aren’t particularly fond of that dress.” He whispered to her, earning a smack on the arm. 

“Vegeta you will do  _ no such nonsense to this dress _ .” She scolded him. 

“I didn’t even say what I was going to do.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, like we don’t know exactly what you were intending.” Bulma rolled her eyes. 

Vegeta chuckled as the bridesmaids and groomsmen all walked out to the platform and stood in place. 

Goku walked out escorted by Master Roshi. Roshi took his place in the chairs, and Goku took his place on the platform. 

“Wow, look at our boy! All grown up.” Bulma laughed and winked at Goku. 

He smiled back. “I guess so!” 

“Just make sure you don’t do anything dumb, Goku!” A voice chirped from behind them. 

They all turned to see Krillin smirking at Goku and chuckled. 

The music changed, and everyone’s eyes were suddenly at the end of the rows of chairs. There, standing with Ox-King, was Chichi. Her dress was floor length, and satiny white. It flared out at the knees, and had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder laces sleeves that came down to her knuckles. The lace was intricately beaded with pearls and her veil was long and wispy. She held a pink, orange, and white bouquet and secretly wore white ballet flats under her dress. She walked down the aisle with her father, and everyone was hushed and staring at her in admiration. Her hair was done up and decorated with tiny white flowers, little ringlets hanging down over each ear. 

As they walked down the aisle, Goku couldn’t take his eyes off of Chichi. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Goku overwhelmed by emotion. He stared in awe at his beautiful bride as she was given away by her father who shot a death glare at him. 

They joined hands, and recited their vows. 

Krillin smiled warmly after telling them to exchange rings. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may k—”

Chichi reached up, threw her veil back, and grabbed Goku by the tie and yanked him down into a hungry kiss. Everyone chuckled as she held him still while she kissed him. Goku blushed fiercely as they kissed, and when she finally let him go, he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. She grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly. He swallowed loudly. “Aw Chichi that’s embarrassing!” She ignored him and walked forward, dragging him with her. The crowd cheered and smiled and clapped for the couple as the wedding party followed them. 

“We’re married now, Goku. And we’re having a baby.” Chichi said softly. 

Goku looked down at her, relaxed now that they were alone. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, Chichi.” 

“Me either.” She smiled. 

* * *

Everyone laughed and danced to the upbeat groove of the music blasting from the speakers around the dance floor, and Goku waltzed with Chichi. She led the waltz, and Goku tried his best to keep up, but smiled the whole time anyway. The other party goers all clapped and laughed along. 

“So,” Turles said over the music, dancing with Fasha. 

“So?” She looked at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Let’s go look at the stars. Alone.” Turles extended his hand to her, and she smiled before grabbing it. They snuck off to a quieter area and sat in the grass together, cuddling. 

Lazuli smirked gleefully at Krillin as she danced with him, making his hands roam her curves and making his face turn beet red. 

Nappa and Raditz danced with a group of girls who giggled the whole time and blushed while the two flirted with them, and Yamcha arm-wrestled Piccolo at a table surrounded by the older men at the party. They all cheered and shouted for each boy they’d betted on.

Bulma danced with her friends for a while before deciding to take a breather and look for Vegeta. She found him leaning against the side of the astrology department of Capsule Corp, his hands in his pockets, his tie presumably shoved in one of them, and his shirt unbuttoned halfway. 

“Hey there, I can’t seem to find my date for tonight. Have you seen him?” She asked.

He opened his eyes, a smirk spreading on his mouth. “Now, now, I believe you meant ‘fiancé’, Miss.” 

She grinned. “Oh that’s right, I’m to be married. Guess that means we can’t fool around after all.” 

He walked over to her slowly before tilting her face up to look at him. “I’ll talk to him and tell him you’re running away with me.” 

Bulma smiled even bigger, her eyes glimmering in the evening light. “Perfect.” She kissed him softly at first, but soon the kisses became more passionate and Bulma found herself being carried away in the king’s arms. 


	15. Don’t Make Me Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be mad, but this isn’t the Vegebul wedding chapter. HOWEVER, we are indeed getting close!

The group assumed that Chichi would not only demand a honeymoon, but she’d make sure it was long and drawn out as much as she could. They were all thoroughly surprised four months after the wedding when Chichi suggested they all go out on a picnic and share a huge lunch she’d prepared. They never imagined it’d be quite  _ so _ long for a honeymoon period, but they eventually chalked it up to the fact that Goku was romantically challenged, and Chichi intended to make up for it,  _ thoroughly _ . The group agreed and all met her and Goku out on a lush, grassy, hill that sat just outside of their property near Mount Paozu. 

There was a sparkly stream that ran by quietly with perfectly clear water, giving away all of the fish that Goku had brought home in a large quantity in preparation for the picnic that day. 

“Wow, this is actually a really nice place. I knew Earth could be kind of aesthetic, but this is really pretty.” Raditz mused as he sat down in the grass. 

“The idea of a picnic is that you sit on the blanket, dumbass.” Turles called to the long haired Saiyan. 

“I don’t think it’s a  _ rule _ , Turles.” Tarble called to his friends, his girlfriend nestled in the crook of his left arm. 

“Yoooo! Tarble! We’ve missed you, man! Just how long were you planning on staying away?” Raditz yelled, hopping back up on his feet to go greet the prince. 

Tarble chuckled nervously as his cheeks turned pink. “Well actually, we-!”

“We got married!” Gure shouted happily, hugging Tarble’s neck. “He took me to meet his father, so we were gone longer than we meant to be.” 

“We’ll be celebrating two marriages then, I guess. By the way, Tarble, how does Vegeta feel about you beating him to the punch?” Turles asked, cocking an eyebrow at the prince. 

The color drained from Tarble’s face. “W-what?” 

The other Saiyan men began howling in laughter. “He’s gonna kick your ass man! And he’ll be here soon!” Nappa was doubled over trying to breathe through his laughter. 

Krillin and Lazuli smiled as they landed on the grass nearby and waved at their friends. “Hey, guys!” 

Just as they touched the grass, Fasha, Kale, and Caulifla showed up as well, and walked over to the group and greeted and congratulated Chichi and Goku before sitting down on the blanket. Fasha sat by Turles and leaned against him, laughing as Caulifla smacked Raditz for not making room for her to lean on him. Kale sat by Yamcha and the two chatted in friendly tones as they all waited for Vegeta and Bulma. 

The saiyan men all filled them in on what was so funny, and soon the entire group was laughing. All except Chichi, that is. 

“Where  _ are _ they?” Chichi asked worriedly. “What if something happened to them?” 

As if on cue, Vegeta and Bulma appeared in the sky as the king flew down to the picnic with his wife to be. 

“Hey guys! I’m sorry we’re late but  _ someone _ didn’t want to come today because he’s apparently incapable of being social after all this time. Idiot!” She smacked Vegeta’s arm, earning only a grunt in response. “Also! Cheech! I brought you and Goku a wedding present! I hope it’s to your liking, I picked a sporty model that has the ability to extend so you have lots of room for groceries and kiddos!” She winked, tossing a capsule on the ground revealing a sporty red Capsule Corp brand hover car. 

Chichi cupped her face in her hands. “Oh! Bulma you didn’t have to, this must’ve been expensive!” 

Bulma laughed. “Who do you think built it?” She put her hands on her hips. 

Everyone “ooh-ed” and “aah-ed” at the shiny new car and Bulma’s genius. 

The blue headed heiress walked over and captured her bestie in a big hug. “Congrats, Cheech! Now let’s eat, I’m  _ starving _ .” 

They all sat and began chowing down on the large feast Chichi had prepared, when they all noticed something strange. Bulma had always had a normal and healthy appetite, but when they saw Vegeta smirking at her as she filled her plate a third time, piled high with whatever she could reach, they all had to ask. 

“Vegeta, what did you do to Bulma?” Raditz crosses his arms, looking over suspiciously at the king. 

He smirked. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Bulma was too busy stuffing her face to notice the conversation around her. 

“Something’s different about her, but I can’t really tell what it is.” Turles said, drumming his fingers against his chin in thought. 

“Bulma, why are you so hungry?” Goku asked around a mouthful of food. 

This got her attention and her neck and face turned beet red. 

“Let’s just say I’ve been busy with… other things, and haven’t really had time to properly feed myself for the past few days.” 

The rest of the group laughed, catching her implication, but when Goku looked at Chichi with a confused look on his face, Chichi simply patted his shoulder and told him she’d been busy doing queen duties. Goku nodded and continued eating. 

“Oh, I thought you might be pregnant.” Turles said. 

Bulma choked on her potato salad. “Are you kidding? As if we’d have the time to care for a rugrat with the way this maniac demands my attention!” 

Everyone laughed again. Soon, the guys started roughhousing (except for Vegeta and Tarble, who sat completely unbothered beside the others). The girls decided to take a stroll by the stream and chat. 

“Anyway, what are you gonna name the kiddo, Chichi?” Lazuli asked. 

“Goku wanted to name him after his grandpa Gohan.” Chichi smiled. “I think it’s sweet.” 

The girls cooed in approval. 

“That’s totally sweet! But so help me, when Vegeta and I decide to have kids, I am  _ not _ naming our kid  _ Vegeta _ !” Bulma rolled her eyes, earning laughs from her friends. 

“So, Bulma, you’re due to be married soon. Do you have a date yet?” Lazuli asked her. 

“Well, yes and no. I have a general idea of when I want it to happen, but the month we chose is kind of packed as far as Capsule Corp events go, and I have to speak at several of them. Dad’s also having a large event for me since he’s passing it down to me, and it’s going to take a lot of adjusting, yknow? It’s going to be crazy busy, but I’m determined to have it in June of next year. The weather will be perfect and I’ll get to have a pool party after.” Bulma explained. 

“You and your addiction to swimming.” Chichi laughed, the others giggling with her. 

“Speaking of the wedding month, I was wondering if you all wanted to honor tradition and come to the galas that Capsule Corp will be throwing? Super advance notice, so a better chance you’ll be available! I just think, like, it was the first big event we all went to, and it was the beginning of where we are now, so why not?” Bulma looked at the girls who all smiled back. 

“You know we’ll be there.” Fasha said, crossing her arms over her chest. “We may not have been there,” she gestured to the other two Saiyan girls, “but you can count on us being there this time and in the future as long as you want us there!” 

“I’m SO excited! The baby will have been born by then and I won’t be going crazy with cravings and stuff.” Chichi clapped her hands together happily. “I can’t believe I’m having a baby. It’s so surreal.” 

“Well, on the bright side, at least the baby will be someone you can train to be more well behaved.” Bulma winked, gesturing back at Chichi’s husband. 

Chichi rolled her eyes as she laughed. “Well the baby will be half me, so, there’s hope at least.” 

The girls all giggled as they continued to chat with one another, still walking along the water. Back at the picnic spot, the guys had settled down and started to have their own talks. 

“Hey runt, you tell father you’re married?” Vegeta asked Tarble who sat next to him. 

“Yeah, I did. He didn’t care much, but that’s father for you.” 

“Old jackass.”

“You got that right.” 

“Hey, so, Vegeta.” Turles spoke up, and the others turned their attention to him. “What are we doing for your bachelor party? Cause if you haven’t made any plans, I’d like to be in charge of that shit.” 

They all looked back over to Vegeta and saw a smirk creep into his face. “If you’re doing what I think you’re planning on doing, by all means, take charge of the plans.” 

Turles shot a knowing smirk back at the king and nodded. 

* * *

Months had gone by, and the friends had all gotten to meet Chichi and Goku’s new baby. Everyone adored Gohan who was the most agreeable and mellow baby they’d ever met. When Goku held Gohan for the first time, he surprised everyone. Goku was so gentle with his son, and as he looked into the baby boy’s eyes, he spoke to him in a soft voice. 

“Hey there, Gohan. It’s me, your daddy! I promise I’ll take good care of you and your mama. I’ll keep you both safe even if I had to sacrifice myself to do it. I’ll make sure you’re strong, but you’ll never have to be afraid, buddy. I’m here.” Goku whispered before pressing a soft kiss on the baby’s head. Baby Gohan cooed happily in response, and all at once, Chichi’s mind was made up. Her boy would be a successful scholar, and he’d never be in danger. 

Bulma loved holding Gohan so much, and burst into tears when Chichi had called her “Aunt Bulma” for the first time. She loved that little boy and his parents with all of her heart, and then she realized she wanted a baby of her own. She needed to talk to Vegeta. 

* * *

She hit the dial button on her communicator and waited for it to connect. As she waited, she drummed her fingers on her work desk impatiently. When it connected, it made a bright ding sound and Vegeta’s face was up on a large screen in front of her. 

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Vegeta asked immediately. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Everything is fine, King Jackass. I’m just wondering why you haven’t called me in three weeks. I know you had to go home and conduct some business, but don’t you think your fiancé would like to know how you’re doing?” She threw her hands up in the air. “It’s not like calling me would be an all day event! You could just call and see how I’m doing and tell me how  _ you’re  _ doing.” 

Vegeta rubbed his temples. “Bulma, I'm in the middle of something very important. I am well, and you seem well. Are we done?” 

Immediately a fire lit in Bulma’s chest. It was that temper of hers. That temper that rivaled his own, and as soon as he saw her eyes, he knew he was in for an earful. She slammed her hands on her work desk as she stood, and took a deep breath before lighting into him. 

“Listen, you jerk. I am not the ‘wait around and pine for a man’ type, but I am also not the ‘just leave me lying around until you want a quick fuck’ type either. Calling me can take ten minutes. I hope whatever it is that you’re doing was worth this kind of call, because you won’t hear from my ass until you get back!” Bulma ended the call before Vegeta could answer, and suddenly felt hot angry tears running down her cheeks. She knew she was being dramatic, but she missed him so much while he was gone, and it sucked to feel like he didn’t notice their separation as much as she did. As soon as she wiped her eyes, the communicator started ringing. He was calling her back, but the truth was that she knew she was still upset, and would likely just yell again. 

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and stood up from her desk. She’d effectively moved into the lab to keep herself constantly busy so as not to have time to think about him. It hadn’t worked, but it was worth a shot. She stretched and trudged out of the lab and into the residential area of Capsule Corp where her family lived, and went straight for the coffee pot. the communicator on her watch started beeping, and it was him again. She smashed the answer button. 

“What?” She barked. 

“Will you please stop being angry?” He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He was avoiding eye contact. 

“No.” 

“Don’t make me say it, Bulma, please. You know I hate things like that.” 

“Say what?” Bulma scoffed. “That you’re lazy and you just don’t want to call me?” 

“No, damnit! I’ve been putting off calling you because it makes my damn chest ache when I have to hang up! I don’t like being away from you.” Vegeta barked back at her. “Gods, you’re so stubborn.” 

Bulma was speechless and heard a deep chuckle. 

“She certainly has brought you to your knees, my son. She’ll make a fine queen, indeed.” 

“Yes, father.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“Now, tell your queen goodbye and get back to dealing with sector three.” 

The King sighed deeply. “Yes, father.” He turned to look at Bulma. “Okay. See you, Bulma. I’ll be back soon.” 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

Vegeta nodded before hanging up. 

Their bond was strange to many, but Bulma knew Vegeta wasn’t always the best with feelings, so when he really spoke up about them, she cherished those moments. It was time for her to figure out what to wear for her gala where her father would be passing the business down to her. 


	16. Say I Love You

Bulma smiled her best fake smile at herself in the mirror. She was disappointed. Her father would be passing the company down to her today, and all of her friends would be there. But the man she longed to see the most was still off on a distant planet doing gods knew what, while Bulma sat at her vanity trying not to cry. She sighed heavily as she checked the time. She needed to start getting ready. She clapped her hands against her cheeks and blew out a large breath. “Okay, Bulma. Time to become the CEO of Capsule Corp. No biggie.” She stood up and purposefully walked to her bathroom to shower and begin the process of the day she’d been looking forward to since she was 12.

* * *

“Bulma is literally going to kill you. And us.” Raditz shook his head. 

“Well damnit, Raditz, I’m the king now. I can’t just ignore shit. I have to deal with shit, regardless of the variety, to keep everything running smoothly.” Vegeta answered. “We’re almost there anyway.” 

“Yeah but you have to shower and all that shit. We have like, 45 minutes.” Raditz said. 

“You idiot, we have an hour and 45 minutes. We should have roughly 27 minutes to get ready once we land on Earth.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“She’s still gonna be pissed.” Nappa said. 

“I fucking know.” Vegeta said, his voice dripping with stress. 

Goku chuckled. “Everything will be fine.” 

“By the way, when’s the wedding happening? Bulma told us to make sure this month was free on our schedules, and like, there’s a week and a half left. Soooo, when is this happening?” Nappa asked. 

“I don’t fucking know, you know how the woman is. Indecisive as fuck about all the important shit.” Vegeta sighed. 

“You’re not wrong.” Goku said. 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Vegeta’s attention snapped over to Goku. 

“Nothing, jeez. I’m just saying even when we were kids, she could never make up her mind about important things.” Goku held his hands up in surrender. 

Vegeta groaned. “We should’ve left sooner. She’s going to be so pissed off if I’m even late. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ ”

The guys landed exactly 27 minutes before they needed to be dressed, ready, and at Capsule Corp. Vegeta flew so fast he broke the sound barrier as he raced against time. He would not fail her.

* * *

Bulma checked herself in the mirror and genuinely smiled. Today was really the day. She wore a knee length black dress with stylish lime green pumps straight off the runway. The dress was form fitted and had lace sleeves, and a lace neckline that covered the sweetheart neckline under it. Her hair was done in finger waves and pinned up on one side. Her lips a shiny nude, eyes smoked out to perfection. 

She was ready. 

The moment she opened her bedroom door, she was enveloped in strong arms and her neck was attacked with kisses. She smiled. “I didn’t think you would be here.” She whispered. 

Vegeta hugged her waist tighter. “This is like a coronation. I wouldn’t miss it.” 

“I missed yours.” 

“My planet was going to be destroyed with all of us on it. Of course you weren’t there. What kind of maniac brings his future bride to danger?” 

“Actually I’ve been thinking about that.” She said. 

Vegeta pulled back and looked at her with horror in his eyes. But suddenly he smiled evilly. “You can’t back out now, Bulma. You’ve already agreed to be mine. My people would attack this planet.” 

“Idiot, I meant the wedding date. Besides, you can’t threaten me. It’s beneath you.” She smiled. 

“Alright, what?” 

“This Friday.” 

“We were engaged on a Friday.” He whispered into her skin, nuzzling her neck again. 

“You figured it out that easily?” She smiled. 

“I’m the King of all Saiyans. I’m not allowed to be a fool.” 

“Well, good. We need to head over to the Gala because I’m going to be called to the stage soon.” 

“But now that I have my hands on you, I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“You leave me all the time.” 

“I have to. It’s my job.” 

“This is  _ my _ job.” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Fine, but I’m putting you to work later this evening.” Vegeta grinned savagely against the skin of her neck, sending chills down her spine in a pleasant way. 

”No no, none of that.”

“What?” Vegeta looked at her. “You dare deny your king?” He trailed hot kisses down the skin of her throat. 

She pushed him away. “No more sex until we get married. I want you to want me really bad.” 

“I already do. I was away from you for three weeks.” 

“Well you’re going to wait.” 

Veget sighed deeply. “Fine, woman.” 

She smiled. “That’s a good boy.”

* * *

“Vegeta?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

“Hn.” Vegeta flushed at that, his tail unwrapping from his waist and wrapping around her. 

“ _ Ahem _ .” She cleared her throat. 

Vegeta only tightened his tail around her waist. She’d been trying to get him to say it for a long time, but he would only ever nod or kiss her. She sighed. 

“You know how I feel.” 

“It wouldn’t kill you to say it.” She shot a glare at him. 

He reached over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Do you really want it to be something I only say out of reflex? Because you said it first?”

“Well no, but—”

He silenced her with his lips. “It’s not something I take lightly. In my culture, it’s not something you just casually say.” He stared at her, his eyes serious. 

She sighed. He had a point, but she liked hearing it and saying it at any given moment. Oh well. 

“Now if my daughter would make her way to the stage..?” Dr. Briefs’ voice rang out through the extravagant room the gala was being held. Bulma smiled a well practiced grin for the cameras and all of the important guests in the room, but her rehearsed smile quickly became a genuine one as she heard her friends yelling and making a commotion in support of her. 

“WOOO! BULMA! YEAH! WOOOOOOO!” Raditz, Nappa, and Turles screamed. Raditz was slapping his hand on the table and Nappa was slapping his thigh. Turles was stood up completely swinging his shirt around in the air like it was a tshirt at a rock concert. 

“GO BULMA!” Goku yelled. He pumped his fists in the air as he cheered her on, a big goofy smile on his face as he yelled for his friend. 

Fasha, Kale, Caulifla, ChiChi, and Lazuli chanted her name like super fans at a concert. They screamed and cheered and ChiChi was holding her glass in the air like she was toasting the entire room on Bulma’s behalf. 

Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tarble hollered and whistled as Bulma passed them and all she could do was laugh and smile at her friends until she made it to the stage where her father waited for her. She was surprised to see the normally stoic Piccolo cheering or being loud, but there he was. He shot her a thumbs up and a supportive smile, and Bulma chuckled out loud. 

“It seems she’s got a cheering squad of her own!” Dr Briefs chuckled, his bushy mustache hiding his large grin. His eyes, though, glistened and gave away the proud smile that was indeed plastered on his face. “Bulma, you’ve dedicated countless hours of your life to learning and studying in order to prepare yourself to take over this company. From business, to math, to science, to engineering. Everything you could possibly absorb, you’ve done it. Your mother and I are so proud of you, and tonight, we have a special guest to officially hand you the company.” He said, gesturing to his left. 

Bulma was confused when Vegeta walked up the stairs and grabbed the lab coat in Dr Briefs’ hand. He took the mic and calmly spoke into it. “Bulma.” He took a step closer to her. “I suppose in the grand scheme of things, I haven’t exactly known you very long, but to say that I don’t fully recognize your intelligence, your drive, your insatiable hunger for knowledge, would be a lie. You’re the most remarkable person I have ever met, and I’ve traveled from this planet to the next and the next even still. Not one creature, not one  _ being _ , has ever measured up to you. Bulma, I'm honored to be the one to put this lab coat on your shoulders as you step into your position as CEO.”

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and slid the lab coat onto her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Bulma hiccuped loudly, already sobbing and overwhelmed with emotion. She took the mic from Vegeta and gathered her composure once again. “I humbly and thankfully accept this honor to be the new CEO of Capsule Corporation, and to lead this company into its next decade of tech, and innovation. Thank you to my family, and my friends, for all of the support and love you’ve given me through this journey.” 

Vegeta felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He could only imagine the level of pain he’d caused her on top of all of the stress of readying herself to become the CEO. He had no means to fully make up for what he’d done, despite the fact that she’d agreed to marry him. The truth was that he constantly felt guilty for the pain he’d put her through, and the unpleasant mental picture of her sobbing and collapsing into his arms made his heart ache. He had an idea. “Bulma.” 

She looked over at him and handed the mic when she realized he needed to say more. He took the mic and looked her straight in the eyes. “Proposing to you is the best decision I have ever made. I love you, Bulma.” 

Tears flooded her eyes instantly, and she let out a laugh as she lunged forward to throw her arms around him. “I love you.” She whispered through her sobs of joy. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and she sobbed even harder. 

The crowd cheered and clapped, and soon, the couple joined their friends. 

“Fuck, you’re like, a real grownup now.” Raditz said. “Welcome.” He winked. 

Bulma frowned and punched him on the arm. “I’ve  _ been _ more of an adult that you!” She huffed. 

Raditz laughed. “So, Bulma, I doubt Vegeta is gonna want us following him around all day and—”

“You’re right. I’d sooner launch myself into space with a grocery bag taped over my head.” Vegeta scowled. 

“Anyway, think you can give us some employment?” Raditz asked, gesturing to his fellow Saiyans. 

Bulma smirked. “I could always use some security, and you’ll be allowed to tackle people.” 

“FUCK. YES.” Raditz said before taking a large bite of the burger he’d ordered. 

“Sooooo, when’s the wedding?” ChiChi asked. 

“Oh! Right. This Friday.” Bulma smiled. 

“Friday cannot come soon enough.” Vegeta grumbled. 

“Why? Because I cut you off until then?” Bulma giggled. 

The group went silent and Vegeta looked her in the eyes. “Because then on this planet people will recognize you as  _ mine _ and I won’t have to see those fucking magazines saying you’re on dates with lesser men.” 

Bulma cackled loudly. “Honey, that’s always gonna happen. They’re just trashy tabloids. Pay them absolutely no mind, my king.” She smiled. 

Vegeta’s face changed and soon he was averting his eyes, cheeks stained with pink. 

“Oh no. Vegeta, cmon! We just started eating and hanging out.” Nappa groaned. 

ChiChi, Lazuli, and Bulma looked at him with confused expressions. “What?” They asked. 

“Vegeta’s h—.”

“Kakarot I will snap your neck right here and now if you utter one more w—.” 

“Horny because Bulma called him ‘my king’. We can all sense it because his energy spikes when he gets horny.” Goku spoke over him. 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled, grabbing Goku’s gi and pulling his fist back to punch him. The other Saiyans tried to pull them away from each other, but Goku kept laughing and fighting Vegeta back. 

The human friends of the group just watched as it went on, except Bulma. She couldn’t really believe that Vegeta felt as strongly about her as he did. It was still blowing her mind. Bulma strode over to her still yelling fiancé. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He stopped yelling. “Bulma? Are you okay?” 

“I’m just excited to marry you.” 

Vegeta wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and smirked to himself. “Good.” He said. 

The week went on and soon it was the Wednesday before the wedding. It hadn’t taken much for the Briefs family to get everything arranged, and Bulma had gotten a custom made dress to look exactly how she’d dreamed. 

“So. You may have strippers or whatever.” Bulma said. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Vegeta grumbled. It was 4am. They weren’t having their bachelor/bachelorette parties until late that evening.

“At your party. You can have strippers and stuff. But they’re not allowed to touch you.” Bulma said, wide awake. 

“Bulma, I would find no joy in half naked women shaking their asses in my face for money. I can have you do that to me for free and I’ll actually  _ enjoy _ it.” He sighed, slapping a hand on her ass. 

She chuckled. “I'm just saying, if the guys want strippers, I won’t freak out.” 

Vegeta sighed. “I do not find myself looking forward to this evening. The last one was alright because it was Kakarot’s and we just hung out in a wasteland and got drunk out of our minds.” 

“So why not do it again?” Bulma asked. 

“Because those assholes would never let it be that easy for me.” 

“Well you deserve it. You’re kind of an ass.” 

Bulma yelped as Vegeta smacked her ass harder, making her skin sting a little. 

“You were saying?” She could hear the smugness in his voice and the smirk on his face. 

“Ugh. Shut up and go to sleep.” 

“I have a better idea.” 

Bulma started to laugh as she felt him pulling down her pajama shorts. “No! I said you have to wait!” She slapped his hands. 

“Bulma  _ please _ .” He husked in her ear. “Don’t do this to me.” He softly grazed her ear with his teeth. 

She stood up and got out of bed. “I’m kicking you out. Go sleep in the guest room.” She was smiling, but he knew she was dead serious. 

“ _ Fine _ .” Vegeta grumbled as he stomped out of the room. 

Bulma grinned to herself before launching her body into her bed and starfishing her limbs. A night with the giant bed to herself. She didn’t think she’d have many of those in the future, so she decided to take advantage of it. 


	17. A Friendly Kidnapping

The sun peeked through the curtains of Bulma’s bedroom, spilling onto her face and filling the room with warm light. She stretched and yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sat up in her bed. She scanned the room, realizing that in two days time, she’d be getting married, and today was for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Before she had a chance to even swing her legs over the edge of her mattress, Vegeta ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He launched himself into the bed and grabbed Bulma, dragging her into his lap and shrinking behind her. 

“Vegeta?” Bulma blinked. “What’s going on?” 

“Those assholes are trying to kidnap me already! The party isn’t until tonight, fuck faces! Go away!” Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. “Bulma! Tell them!” 

Bulma laughed as her husband-to-be showed fear for the first time in her presence. 

“Come on out, Vegeta. You can’t hide forever!” Raditz called through the door. 

“Oho but I can, and I will! You’d better stay out there!” Vegeta shouted, peeking at the door from under Bulma’s arm. She laughed as it reminded her of the way Tama would peek out from under her father’s arm to scan the room when he heard a noise. Vegeta’s tail curled around Bulma’s arm in irritation. 

Bulma reached up and petted his tail softly, earning a gentle pur from him. “I’ll handle it.” Vegeta suspiciously let go of her and watched as she slid off the bed, crossing the room and standing in front of her bedroom door. “Alright, you guys. You aren’t coming into this bedroom while I’m in here!” She yelled, placing her hands on her hips. Then she shot Vegeta a mischievous smirk. “Which is why I’ll exit the room now. Bye!” She blew him a kiss and opened the door, quickly slipping out. 

“Bulma!” Vegeta yelled, the boys running into the room and slapping her five on the way in. He heard her boisterous laughter fill the hall as she walked away and down the stairs. 

Bulma poured herself a glass of orange juice as she listened to the sounds of her fiancé being bullied into getting dressed to be dragged away from their home. When they finally all came downstairs, Vegeta was cursing up a storm, and gave Bulma a look that said, “I will not forget this.” 

She chuckled as he was dragged away, and wasn’t at all surprised in the slightest when the girls all walked into the house right after the guys had left. 

“What do you think they’ll get up to?” Lazuli asked. 

“No clue, but I’m sure once they get Vegeta drunk, he’ll be pleasant for them to be around.” ChiChi said, taking a seat next to Bulma.

Bulma laughed. “Vegeta doesn’t drink.” 

The Saiyan girls looked at each other. “And… who told you that?” Fasha asked. 

Bulma blinked. “Vegeta, why?” 

The girls burst out laughing. “He drinks.” 

“Why would he lie to me??” Bulma asked, offended. 

“He didn’t exactly lie, I mean, it’s not like the captain drinks  _ often _ , but he used to. He probably doesn’t drink much anymore for safety reasons.” Caulifla shrugged. 

Kale nodded. “I remember the reports when Vegeta would be on assignment and he’d be drunk and speaking fluent Arlian. He’d sober up and wouldn’t remember the language. Or so he claimed.” 

Fasha laughed. “I totally forgot about that!” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “How do you know he was really speaking Arlian?” 

Caulifla bit into a shiny red apple that was in the fruit basket on the kitchen counter, crunching on the fresh and juicy fruit before answering. “Well, I speak Arlian, and I’ve seen videos of it. But aside from that, there are other men who understand the language who could confirm.” 

“Wow. There’s still so much that I don’t know about him. Especially all this underaged drinking on your planet.” Bulma chuckled. 

“Saiyans may indulge in alcohol after the completion of their poison training. It’s something we all endure from a very young age. It’s where we allow ourselves to ingest different types of poison, many of which mimic the effects of alcohol, and are tested to see if we can still fight effectively.” Caulifla explained. 

“And Vegeta, as you might have guessed, never had a problem with any poison given to him. Even when they tried getting him drunk and distracting him with girls, he never budged.” Fasha added, sipping from her own glass of orange juice. 

“So what did you mean for safety then, if he can function just fine under the influence?” Bulma asked, stealing an orange slice from the orange ChiChi had just peeled beside her. 

“The King would never put your safety at risk. Poison training was a long, long time ago. He probably is aware that there have since been new poisons and whatnot developed, and in the event you were being kidnapped or something, he would want to be sure never to even risk your safety.” Fasha answered. 

“Well what about food?” Bulma asked. 

The Saiyan girls laughed. “Saiyan food would never be compromised because when saiyans eat, we  _ all  _ eat like savages. So the poisoner would poison himself. No, they’d only poison the drinks because at a Royal event, only the royalty may partake in alcohol. It’s rude to indulge in the presence of the King and Queen.” Caulifla said with a mouthful of apple. 

“That’s wild.” Bulma commented before smacking her hands down on the granite counter. “So, what's the plan, ladies?” 

“We figured we’d follow the boys and spy on them in disguises.” ChiChi clapped her hands together, laughing evilly. 

“Somehow I think this was mostly your idea to make sure Goku behaves.” Bulma giggled. 

“Bulma you know how he gets!” ChiChi said defensively. 

“Hey, now I never said I wasn’t into the idea.” Bulma held her hands up in mock surrender. 

“Perfect. I brought wigs, color contacts, and  _ glitter _ .” Lazuli said, a devilish smile on her lips.

* * *

“Oh gods, these pancakes are fucking  _ delicious _ !” Raditz groaned as he continued to stuff his face and pour syrup into his mouth straight from the small container they'd been provided. Clearly the restaurant wasn’t familiar with  _ Saiyan _ appetites. 

“You assholes never cease to surprise me. You dragged me out of bed for fucking  _ pancakes _ ?” Vegeta hissed through his teeth. 

“Ah lighten up, your Highstrungness.” Turles clapped the king on his back. “Unless you plan on getting married again in the future, you only have to endure this once. But that means we’re going to milk this opportunity for all it’s worth.” 

“I can tell.” Vegeta said, thoroughly irritated. 

“Anyway, Raditz came up with a plan.” Nappa said before cramming five whole pieces of French toast into his mouth. 

“Indeed I did. Tonight, we’re partying at the house. There won’t be any women, but there will be a hell of a lot more Saiyans. We invited a few squads with men we know you’ve served with.” Raditz said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “We’ll be drinking, eating, fighting, and telling war stories. It’s what you enjoy, and today is about you, man.” 

Vegeta was surprised. He was certain they’d torture him with something boring or embarrassing, but as it turned out, his friends actually wanted to do something nice for once. He looked away indignantly. “As it fucking should be. I’m the king.” 

The men laughed, knowing in his own way, that was how Vegeta thanked them. 


End file.
